Bleach: A New Era
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Time has passed since the defeat of Darakro, but now a new dueling hero will be made as he duels for his friends and duels to fight this force that wishes to destroy the duel monster spirit world and a mysterious man that shall bring chaos. AU and a continuation of my digimon/yugioh crossovers
1. A New Era

A total of seven years have passed since the destruction of Darakro and all dimensions have been saved by Davis Motomiya and his friends and they have been made legends, but now a new era has begun for a new hero.

Karakura town is where our new hero lives. Right now he begins to wake up with his bright orange hair all messed up.

"Good morning Ichigo!" A man came jumping in through the open window, but Ichigo pushed his father out.

"I wish you stop with those morning wake up calls old man." Ichigo said. He got dressed in his school uniform and went down as his two younger sisters were already up. "Morning Karin and Yuzu."

"Morning Ichigo. I made waffles." Yuzu said. "You better eat fast or you're going to be late for school." When she said that he looked at the time and saw she was right.

"Oh I got to go." Ichigo said. He sat down and started to chomp down on his food.

"Take it easy or you're going to choke." Karin said.

"Hey you want me to save you from humiliation and take you to school instead of Dad?" Ichigo said.

"No that's okay. You'll be late for your school day anyway." Yuzu said.

"Alright. See you later. Oh can't forget this" Ichigo said gathering a dueling deck and ran out the door. 'My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is my story.'

Going fast makes me feel alive

My heart beats in hyper drive

Do you think you can win?

Only if I lose

Just let destiny choose

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind

It's blowing me around

Take a shot at me running side by side

It's a blur…as I go by

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind

It's blowing me around

See the sun arising

Fire in the sky

Greatness thrusts itself into our lives.

Ichigo was running through the streets of Karakura trying not to be late for school. It was just in sight when he saw these two girls he was friends with.

"Hey Orihime, Rukia." Ichigo said. The two of the turned around and saw him.

"Hi Ichigo." Orihime said.

"You made it just in time." Rukia said.

"Yeah I can see that." Ichigo said as the bell went off.

"Hello Iiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiigoooooooo!" A guy said running right to him, but Ichigo held out his arm and he crashed into it.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo said. Class was starting up and he met up with his friends Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. "Hey you guys."

"Morning Ichigo." Mizuiro said.

"How's it going?" Chad said.

"Hey Ichigo I saw you walk in with Rukia and Orihime. How does it feel having one of those two as a girlfriend?" Keigo said, but Ichigo just smacked him on the head.

"You're such an idiot. Neither one of them is my girlfriend." Ichigo said. "Besides if I go out with Orihime there's a good chance her best friend Tatsuki will hurt me at just the thought of treating her badly."

"Oh I wouldn't do that." Ichigo turned around to face a girl with spikey black hair.

"Hey Tatsuki." Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't hurt you at the thought of treating Orihime badly. I hurt you if you actually did treat her bad." Tatsuki said popping her knuckles.

"Good to know." Ichigo said a bit nervous. It was just a normal day at school for Ichigo. When a free period came for him he was just sitting outside staring at the sky.

"Hi Ichigo." He looked to see Orihime with Rukia walk up to him.

"Hey you two." Ichigo said.

"Is it okay if we have lunch with you?" Orihime said.

"Sure." Ichigo said as the two of them sat down. "So what did you two bring?"

"I brought a simple peanut butter and jelly with salad and juice." Rukia said.

"I brought leftover ramin with honey and extra red bean paste." Orihime said, but they thought that sounded disgusting.

"Orihime where do you come up with these recipes?" Ichigo said.

"I'm actually worried if I eat it I'll lose my stomach." Rukia whispered.

"Hey Ichigo can I ask you something?" Orihime said.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"You like to duel? Do you ever think that you'll be a champion one day?" Orihime said.

"Actually I like to think so." Ichigo said. "One day I wish to be a strong duelist and face the legendary duelists. You know the ones that saved our world from that danger named Darakro. I still remember seeing it in the sky when I was only eight." 'Then one day I hope to face him like he said.' He thought.

"Well it's nice to dream big."

"Hey what's going on over there?" Orihime said and pointed towards a group of students gathered around something. They pushed through and saw it was a duel and Keigo was in it.

"It's Keigo." Ichigo said.

"Look who he's dueling." Rukia said. They saw he was dueling a guy with tattoos with red hair in a spikey ponytail. "It's Renji."

"Sorry Keigo, but this ends now. Zabimaru attack him directly." Renji said. His monster attack and Keigo lost all his life points. "Ha, maybe that will teach you to be more careful."

"But you were the one that challenged me." Keigo said.

"Hey what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"Renji challenged Keigo to a duel." Tatsuki said.

"As you can see he lost." Mizuiro said.

"So you want to go for two?" Renji said, but then he spotted Ichigo and the others. "Oh hey Ichigo. I didn't see you there. Kind of hard to miss that orange hair of yours."

"It's been a while since the school bully looked at me." Ichigo said. Then Renji spotted Rukia.

"How've you been Rukia?" Renji said.

"A lot better without you. Whatever happened to you Renji? You're not the same from back when we were in grade school." Rukia said.

"Well things changed. I'll be right with you." Renji said and walked over to Keigo. "Look if you're not going to duel me again then just give me your deck." Ichigo placed his hand on Renji and kicked his feet and tossed him to the ground.

"Ichigo?" Keigo said.

"That was a bad move." Renji said.

"You're saying you want a duel, then duel me." Ichigo said. "Keigo's my friend and I won't let you bully him around."

"You want to duel me? That's fine with me." Renji said.

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." Ichigo said.

"You're going to regret saying that. I'm ready if you are." Renji said. The two of them placed on their duel disks and activated them.

"Let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I'll go first. I summon Reaper Of Spirits." Ichigo said. A man wearing a black cape and hood holding a scythe came up with 1700atk points. "Of course since I went first I can't attack so I end my turn."

"It's my move now." Renji said. "I summon Burning Gorilla in attack mode." A red fur gorilla came up with 1800atk points. "Next I'm activating the spell card, Burning Fists. Now for this one turn a fire attribute monster gains 500atk points. With my monster having higher attack points your monster is as good as finished since that's how it works." His gorilla's points went to 2300. "Now my gorilla attack his Reaper Of Spirits with **Ballistic Burn**." His gorilla's fists caught on fire and pounded the reaper and brought Ichigo to 3400. "That ends my turn for now." He said and his gorilla's points returned to normal.

"It's my move now. First I summon Soul Seizer." Ichigo said. A man that was covered in a purple cape with a black curved hat came up with 1500atk points.

"Only 1500atk points? You just don't listen do you?" Renji said.

"Oh I do Renji." Ichigo said. "That's why I'm activating the spell Shrink. With this spell card your monster loses half of its attack points." Burning Gorilla's points went down to 900.

"Alright. Now Soul Seizer is stronger than Burning Gorilla." Orihime said.

"Soul Seizer attack with **Soul Magic Grab**." Ichigo said. Soul Seizer had a hand of energy shot out and grabbed the gorilla and was destroyed as Renji was brought to 3400. "With that I end my turn."

"I'll get you for that." Renji said. "First I summon my Pyro Python in attack mode." A red snake covered in flames slithered up with 900atk points. "Next I use my python's ability which can take away 600 of your life points." His python slithered past his monster and bit Ichigo as he was brought to 2800. "Now watch this. I activate the spell card Beast Calling. When I have a beast monster in my graveyard I can summon it. Welcome back Burning Gorilla." His gorilla came back with 1800atk points. "Now are you ready to see my unite summoning?"

"Unite summoning?" Orihime said.

"It was created by a famous duelist named Ross." Chad said.

"That's right. You take two monsters that are the same attribute and their levels have to equal the monster you're trying to summon." Renji said. "I unite my level four Burning Gorilla with level three Pyro Python." They both became red energy and came together. "I unite summon Zabimaru." A white monkey with a snake for a tail with two circling objects came up with 2400atk points. "Now watch this. I use Zabimaru's ability. I use both unite units to activate it by giving him 500atk points for each one." The snake ate both unit units and his points went to 3400. "Zabimaru attack with **Baboon Snake Fury**." Zabimaru ran in and pounded Soul Seizer and destroyed him bringing Ichigo to 900LP.

"Oh no." Orihime said.

"Don't worry Orihime. It's not over yet." Rukia said.

"So tell me, have you had enough yet?" Renji said.

"Not even close." Ichigo said. "The fact is I don't see myself losing to you. It's my move now. First I summon Twin Sword Slayer in attack mode." A warrior with twin swords at 1600atk points came up. "Next I activate the spell card Soul Reprise. When I have a monster with soul or spirit in its name I can bring it back. Come again Soul Seizer." His seizer came up again.

"What's the point? Neither of those monsters can take down Zabimaru." Renji said.

"These two are going to help because you aren't the only one who can unite summon." Ichigo said. "I unite Soul Seizer and Twin Sword Slayer." They became black energy and came together. "I unite summon Zangetsu." A man with long brown hair and a cloak with a sword that looked like a large knife came up with 2500atk points.

"Zangetsu?" Renji said.

"My ace monster." Ichigo said. "Now I use Zangetsu's ability. By using one unite unit he gains attack points equal to half of the points of one of the monsters' that was used to summon him. I choose Twin Sword Slayer." Zangetsu slashed one unite unit and his points went to 3300.

"That's not enough." Renji said.

"Maybe, but that ability also drops your monsters by the same amount." Ichigo said and Zabimaru's points went to 2600. "Now Zangetsu attack Zabimaru with **Moon Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu fired a crescent shape energy blast and destroyed Zabimaru as Renji was brought to 2900. "Finally I use the Spiritual Assistance spell. When I destroy a monster this spell allows my monster to attack you directly. Zangetsu finish this."

"Whoa hold on." Renji said, but it was too late as Zangetsu slashed at him and he lost.

"Wow he won!" Orihime said.

"Congrats Ichigo." Mizuiro said.

"Thanks guys. It was nothing." Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo." Renji said as he got up. "Don't think things are over between us."

"Any time you want to challenge me again then bring it." Ichigo said. The two stared at each other as rivals and that rivalry was born.

"I'll see you around." Renji said as he walked away.

"Oh Renji." Rukia said.

"Wow Ichigo you got a serious deck." Tatsuki said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he looked at Zangetsu. 'This deck means a lot. Thanks Mom and Davis.' He thought.

AN: That's right, I'm starting to do Bleach stories and Digimon stories. I have a favorite pairing, but I want to see if you guys can figure out who it is.


	2. Sharp As An Arrow

Ichigo was hanging by himself at the roof of his school as he was staring at his deck, thinking about how one day he desires to be a great duelist.

'This deck means a lot to me.' Ichigo thought and the pulled out Zangetsu. 'I still remember the day I got Zangetsu. I was just a kid and I met him, the legend Davis Motomiya.'

….

Flashback

Ichigo was only about eight years old as he was watching a duel go on with his mother, Masaki. One of the people that was dueling was Davis himself.

"Magnamon attack him directly." Davis said and Magnamon attacked and won. Ichigo was real amazed by it that he ran up to him.

"Wow that was so cool." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you shouldn't run off like that." Masaki said grabbing his hand.

"It's quite alright. So do you like to duel little guy?" Davis said.

"I like to watch it, but I don't have a deck of my own yet." Ichigo said.

"Oh that's too bad. What's your name?" Davis said.

"My name is Ichigo."

"Ichigo, here why don't you have this?" Davis said giving him a card and that card was Zangetsu. "This can be your first card as you build your deck."

"Wow, thank you so much." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome and how about this. If you become a stronger duelist then I promise I'll take you on myself." Davis said.

"It's a deal." Ichigo said.

End Of Flashback

…

"I've come a long way. Hopefully one day that promise will come. Just you wait and see Davis." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." He looked to the side and saw Rukia walk towards him.

"Hey Rukia. What's up?" Ichigo said.

"What are you doing out here?" Rukia said.

"Just doing some thinking." Ichigo said.

"Okay. Anyway everyone is gathering in the hall to see their class ranks. Come on. Let's go check it out." Rukia said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs. What they didn't know was that someone was watching him. Down inside everyone was looking at the class rankings on the wall and Orihime scored third best.

"Wow Orihime, impressive. You got the third best in the class." Tatsuki said.

"Oh it's nothing really." Orihime said.

"Orihime you should be proud that you scored third best." Tatsuki said.

"Oh let the girls have their joy. At least we didn't prove to be a bunch of nerds." Keigo said.

"Think again." Mizuiro said as they saw Chad at 11 and Ichigo at 23.

"What!?" Keigo said since he wasn't liking it.

"What's going on?" Ichigo said as he and Rukia came through the group.

"I had no idea I was hanging with nerds." Keigo said.

"He's upset that you and Chad are even in the top 30 or something." Tatsuki said.

"It's not that big of a deal." Ichigo said.

"So who got the top spot?" Rukia said and Ichigo checked it out.

"Uryū Ishida." Ichigo read. "Who the heck is that? I never even heard of him."

"Uryū is in the same class as us. In fact he participates in the home handy crafts club." Orihime said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said. Orihime took him to the home handy crafts club and he spotted a guy with blue hair and glasses doing some reading.

"That's him right there." Orihime said. "You should see him when he sows, he's amazing. He can sow entire outfits and makes them all look amazing."

"I find that hard to believe. He's reading, not doing macramé." Ichigo said.

"Oh yeah, just watch. I was going to ask him to fix this anyway." Orihime said. She reached inside and pulled out a pink stuffed dog that looked like it was being torn apart. She went inside and talked to Uryū. "Hi Uryū. Can you do me a favor and fix this up for me?"

"Sure." Uryū said. He grabbed the dog and pulled out a sowing kit and like magic he fixed it.

"Wow thanks." Orihime said.

"Okay I'll admit, that was impressive. I can't even tell it got ripped up." Ichigo said, but Uryū just scowled at him. "Hey what are you looking at me like that for?"

"Your name is Ichigo right? I saw that duel you had with Renji the other day." Uryū said. "I also heard that you wish to take on the mighty Davis Motomiya one day."

"Yeah that's right." Ichigo said and Uryū adjusted his glasses.

"I can't imagine why he would want to duel you." Uryū said.

"What?" Ichigo said. "He would. We made a deal when I was a kid that we duel one day."

"Then your just being a naïve kid holding on to something that will never happen." Uryū said.

"Take that back. Why don't we duel right now and I'll show you my skill?" Ichigo said.

"Whoa Ichigo hold up. You and Uryū really just met. There's no need for you two to act so aggressive towards each other." Orihime said.

"I'm not backing out from this sowing four eye freak." Ichigo said.

"Is there a problem going on in here gentleman?" A teach said coming to break up the fight.

"No problem here sir." Uryū said and just walked away and Ichigo already didn't like him.

….

After School

After school Ichigo was walking home and he was mad after his encounter with Uryū and Orihime was walking with him to make sure he was okay.

"Who does he think he is?" Ichigo said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any of it." Orihime said.

"I could tell that he did." Ichigo said. "Next time I see that big know it all I'll mess him up." Then he felt that his phone went off and saw he had a message from Uryū. "Uryū, what does he want?" He said and then brought up the message. "You still want to have the duel then meet me at the school at midnight."

"Are you going to go?" Orihime said.

"He challenged me and I want to mess that guy up." Ichigo said.

…

The School

Uryū was waiting at the front of the school waiting for Ichigo. When he looked up he saw Ichigo and Orihime walk through the front gates.

"So you showed up and you brought a witness for when I defeat you." Uryū said.

"It's going to be the other way around." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Orihime said.

"Just sit back and watch Orihime. Alright Uryū I'll show you what I got." Ichigo said. They both activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said.

"Allow me to go first." Uryū said. "First I summon my Blue Archer." An archer dressed in blue came up with 1300atk points. "Next its special ability is activated. Once a turn it can deal 300 points of damage." The archer shot an arrow and Ichigo got hit and was brought to 3700LP. "That ends my turn."

"It's my move now." Ichigo said. "First I summon Twin Sword Slayer in attack mode." His swordsman came up with 1600atk points. "Then I activate the field spell Sword Battleground." The field change to a cavern with multiple swords in the ground.

"What just happened?" Orihime said.

"It's just my spell Orihime. Thanks to this field spell any warrior type, dark attribute monster gains 800atk points." Ichigo said and his slayer got 2400atk points. "Now Twin Sword Slayer attack with **Twin Sleigh Slash**." His swordsman ran in and slashed the archer as Uryū was brought to 2900LP. "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my move." Uryū said. "First I activate the spell card Quincy Nobility. This allows me to bring back a level four or lower warrior type monster. Come back Blue Archer." His archer came back on the field. "Now his special ability will take away another 300 points." The archer fired another and Ichigo's points were brought to 3400. "Next I activate the spell Arrow Shower. This spell destroys all your spell and trap cards." A bunch of arrows came down and destroyed Ichigo's field spell as his slayer lost points.

"Big deal. Twin Sword Slayer still has more points." Ichigo said.

"Not for long because I summon White Archer to the field." Uryū said and an archer dressed in white came up and had 1500atk points. "Next I use the spell Archery Justice. When I have two monsters that have archer in their name I can give them an extra 1000atk points." Both his monsters gained power. "Blue Archer attack with **Blue Arrow**." His archer fired an arrow and destroyed the slayer and Ichigo was brought to 2900LP. "Now my White Archer attack him directly." The other archer fired an arrow and Ichigo got hit as he was brought to 400LP.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"I place one face down and end my turn." Uryū said and his monster's points return to normal. "You might as well just quit now."

"Sorry Uryū, but I don't quit." Ichigo said. "It's my move. First I summon Soul Siege in attack mode." A black armored warrior holding a jagged edge spear came up with 1400atk points. "Next I activate the spell Spirit Sight See. When I have a monster with soul or spirit in its name then I can summon another one. I summon Soul Seizer." His seizer came up with 1500atk points. "Now I unite both my Soul Siege and Seizer and unite summon Zangetsu." The two came together and formed Zangetsu at 2500atk points.

"So that's your ace monster?" Uryū said.

"That's right. I'm also going to equip Zangetsu with Black Spirit Energy." Ichigo said. "When a dark attribute monster is equipped with this then they gain 600atk points." Zangetsu was surrounded by black energy and his points went to 3100. "Zangetsu attack blue Archer with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu fired the energy slash and destroyed Blue Archer and brought Uryū to 1100. "Now I activate the spell Soul Power Transfer. Now for each monster in my grave I gain 300LP." His points went up to 1300. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move. First I activate my face down, Threads Of Life." Uryū said. "That allows me to bring back the last monster that was destroyed." His blue archer came back. "Now fire your arrows again." Blue Archer fired another arrow and Ichigo got hit as his points dropped to 1000. "Now I will give you the honor of witnessing my ace monster."

"Your ace?" Ichigo said.

"I unite level four Blue Archer and White Archer." Uryū said and they became yellow energy and came together. "I unite summon Quincy Quattro." An archer dressed in blue and white with its bow made out of energy came up with 3000atk points. "I now use Quincy Quattro's ability. If I use one unite unit I can destroy one card." One unite unit went to the bow and fired destroying Ichigo's spell and Zangetsu lost power.

"Why didn't you destroy Zangetsu and end it now?" Ichigo said.

"Because to truly crush you I want to destroy your best monster. Now Quincy Quattro attack." Uryū said.

"Big mistake Uryū because I use my face down." Ichigo said. However Orihime heard footsteps and saw security for the school and panic.

"Ichigo we got to go. School Security is here." Orihime said as he tried to pull him away.

"Why? What's the problem?" Ichigo said.

"If they catch us they'll think we could be causing trouble." Orihime said.

"She's right." Uryū said. "Either way I don't think you could have beaten me."

"What?!" Ichigo said with rage.

"Ichigo let's go." Orihime said pulling him away.

"No fair. I was all set to beat him." Ichigo said. Uryū saw the card he pulled out as his face down and was shocked.

'He was about to use Spiritual Phenomenon.' Uryū thought. 'That card gives his monster attack points if he releases life points up to 1000. He would just need to release 200 and then by using Zangetsu's ability he would have won.' Uryū actually thought he could have lost if security didn't step in and he didn't like it. Ichigo and Orihime manage to sneak away from security.

"That was close." Orihime said.

"I can't believe it. I was so close to beating him. Better watch out Uryū. I'll beat you next time." Ichigo said.


	3. Dueling Punisher

A man with a bald head was walking through the streets of Karakura town carrying a wooden sword with a guy with long pieces of hair on his right eyebrow and eyelash.

"So do you feel like finding another victim?"

"You know me Yumichika. Always looking for a good duel."

"I swear Ikkaku your thirst for dueling is becoming quite unbeautiful." Yumichika said.

"Well I only want to find someone who can give me a challenge." Ikkaku said. "There's got to be someone out there that can actually be a challenge."

"What about him?" Yumichika said as he pointed over the street to see Ichigo running his way home.

"I better hurry. If I don't make it in time for dinner Dad is going to give me extra punishment." Ichigo said.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I heard he beat one of the toughest duelist at school, Renji." Yumichika said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Yeah, he might actually be a challenge and I like it." Ikkaku said with a smirk on his face.

…..

The Next Day

School started and Ichigo was just minding his own business.

"Hey Ichigo." He turned around and was faced with Rukia.

"What's up Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"Just checking to see if we'll be meeting at the library later. We got to study for that test in English." Rukia said.

"Yeah I'll be there. If I don't you'll just pound my head or something." Ichigo said.

"You mean like this." Rukia said as he smacked his head just for some humor.

"I didn't even say anything." Ichigo said.

"You're Ichigo right?" Ichigo turned around and was faced with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Do I know you two?" Ichigo said.

"My name is Ikkaku Madarame. How would you like to have a duel?" Ikkaku said.

"A duel? Sure." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo let's go." Rukia said as he grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Hey wait my duel." Ichigo said.

"Well that didn't go well." Yumichika said.

"That's okay. If at first you don't succeed try, try again." Ikkaku said.

"Trust me Ichigo you're better off staying away from that guy." Rukia said.

"Why's that? Do you know him?" Ichigo said.

"His name is Ikkaku Madarame. He goes around dueling anyone he wants and completely dominates his opponents." Rukia said.

"You think I can't take him?" Ichigo said.

"It's not that I don't think you can't take him." Rukia said. "All I'm saying is that he's a tough guy and I heard that if you lose to him that he'll give you some kind of punishment."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Ichigo said.

"Just trust me on this." Rukia said, but Ichigo didn't see what the problem was. Ichigo was coming out of the classroom and Ikkaku appeared in front of him.

"Hey Ichigo, let's have that duel." Ikkaku said, but Rukia took him out of the way.

"Well third time's the charm." Yumichika said. Ichigo was coming out of the bathroom and Ikkaku was right there ready, but Rukia ran by and grabbed his arm. "We'll just keep trying." Ichigo was taking a shower after gym and Ikkaku came running right in.

"Okay this is just an invasion of privacy!" Ichigo said. Chad came in and grabbed his arm. "Wait Chad what are you doing?"

"Rukia asked for this." Chad said and pulled him away.

"At least let me grab my clothes." Ichigo said. At the end of school Ichigo was irritated about Rukia always pulling him away.

"You got to keep your guard up." Rukia said.

"From Ikkaku or you?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" They looked over to see Yumichika walking towards him.

"You're Ikkaku's friend aren't you?" Ichigo said.

"You better not be here to try and get Ichigo to duel against Ikkaku." Rukia said.

"Cut it out already." Ichigo said.

"I did want to speak to you about Ikkaku. Please come with me." Yumichika said. He took the both of them to a dojo for kendo and saw that Ikkaku was facing against some students. "You see Ikkaku is also an instructor here. However when he doesn't get what he wants he tends to take it out on his students. Dueling and kendo make him feel alive."

"Come on. Who else wants some?" Ikkaku said.

"Hey Ikkaku." Ikkaku saw that Ichigo and Rukia came in with Yumichika.

"You got a real problem." Ichigo said.

"Well kendo is the only thing that helps keep me centered when I'm not dueling." Ikkaku said.

"Look if you want to duel me so bad then I'll do it." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said.

"Just shut up Rukia. If this guy wants to duel me so bad then let's just do it." Ichigo said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. First…" Ikkaku said and then started dancing. "Luck, luck, luck. Luck! Luck, luck, luck. Luck!"

"What the heck is he doing?" Ichigo said.

"It's called his lucky dance." Yumichika said.

"Twinkle toes cut it out and let's just do this already." Ichigo said. They both put on their duel disks as everyone took a seat.

"Now let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I'll go first here." Ichigo said. "I summon Soul Seizer in attack mode." His seizer came up with 1500atk points. "Next I place two face downs and end my turn."

"My move. I summon my Great Chain Mace." Ikkaku said. A warrior carrying a spike ball and chain came up with 1600atk points. "Now I use the spell card Pride Of The Warrior. When I have a warrior attack then they gain an extra 500atk points. It also allows me to summon one monster. I summon Demon Spearman." A horned demon carrying a spear came up with 1300atk points. "Now Great Chain Mace attack his Soul Seizer with **Spike Demon Crash**." The spike ball glowed with its points going to 2100 and then destroyed Soul Seizer and brought Ichigo to 3400. "Now your turn Demon Spearman." His demon flew at him with its spear out.

"I activate my trap card Training Mannequin. When you launch a direct attack I can use this trap to summon a monster and it becomes the target of your attack." Ichigo said and a mannequin appeared with the demon hitting it. "I now summon Reaper Of Spirits." His reaper came through with 1700atk points. He slashed at the demon and Ikkaku was brought to 3600.

"Not bad." Ikkaku said. "I place one face down and end my turn." After that his monster's points returned to normal.

"Then it's my turn." Ichigo said. "First I summon Lunar Reaper in attack mode." A woman in a black cloak with a star staff came up with 1100atk points. "Next I use Lunar Reaper's special ability. She allows me to add one spell to my hand."

"By doing that you just activate my face down." Ikkaku said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"It's the trap Cheating Punishment." Ikkaku said. "When a monster uses its special ability this disciplines them by lowering their attack points by 700." Lunar Reaper's points dropped to 400.

"That might work for you, but that won't stop Reaper Of Spirits from attacking your Great Chain Mace." Ichigo said. His reaper went in and slashed at Great Chain Mace and Ikkaku was brought to 3900LP. "Lunar Reaper it's your turn with **Moon Scythe**." She shot a slash of yellow energy and hit Ikkaku as he was brought to 3500LP. "It's your move now."

"Why thank you." Ikkaku said. "First I activate the spell Lead The Squad. This spell allows me to bring back a level three or lower monster. Come back my Demon Spearman." His demon came back with 1300atk points. "Next I summon Third Commander Swordsman." A man in a black robe holding a sword came up with 1900atk points. "I now unite my level four Third Commander Swordsman with level three Demon Spearman." They became red energy and came together. "I unite summon Hōzukimaru." His monster had long orange hair and beard with a loin cloth came up with 2200atk points. "I also equip him with Three Way Pole." He grabbed a spear that split in three ways connected by chains.

"What is he up to? That didn't give him any attack points." Ichigo said.

"Hōzukimaru attack his Lunar Reaper with **Demon Light Slicer**." Ikkaku said. Hōzukimaru slashed at Lunpear and Ichigo was brought to 1600. "Now the effects of my Three Way Pole is activated which takes away 300 of your life points." Hōzukumaru slashed at Ichigo and he was brought to 1300. "I now use Hōzukimaru's ability. If I use one unite unit I can have him attack again." A unite unit went into his chest and he attacked Reaper Of Spirits and Ichigo was brought to 800 and because of Three Way Pole he was brought to 500. "That should end my turn."

"I told Ichigo this was a bad idea. Now once this is over and Ichigo loses he'll be punished." Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Yumichika said.

"Doesn't Ikkaku punish those he wins against?" Rukia said.

"In a way. That really means that he punishes those who haven't done their best." Yumichika said. "Ikkaku thinks anyone can be a great duelist and he wants to help those bring out their true potential and the way he does it is by attacking, making it look like he punishes them."

"Alright Ichigo it's your turn now." Ikkaku said.

"Here I come then." Ichigo said. "I got say you're quite the duelist. You push people to do their best. I kind of like Ikkaku, but that won't help you. I'm activating the spell Monster Reborn to bring back Soul Seizer." His seizer returned with 1500atk points. "Now thanks to his special ability I can use the effects of one spell in my grave. I use Monster Reborn again to bring back Reaper Of Spirits." His reaper returned with 1700atk points.

"Just what good are those two?" Ikkaku said.

"I'll show you. I unite my level four reaper and seizer to unite summon Zangetsu." Ichigo said. The two came together and formed Zangetsu at 2500atk points. "I also use my trap Change In Soul. This switches the attack points of your monster with its defense points."

"No. My Hōzukimaru has no defense points." Ikkaku said as his monster's points went to zero.

"Now I use Zangetus' ability. I use one unite unit to increase his attack points by half the attack points of one of the monster's that was used to summon him. I choose Reaper Of Spirits." Ichigo said. Zangetus' points went to 3350. "Zangetsu attack, **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu fired its energy slash and destroyed Hōzukimaru as Ikkaku was brought to 150. "Finally I use the effects of Change In Soul which deals 400 points of damage for when a monster is destroyed." Ikkaku was shocked and lost.

"I don't believe it. Ikkaku lost." Yumichika said.

"I have lost. I'll accept any punishment." Ikkaku said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to punish you." Ichigo said as he helped him up. "You got some skill. Any time you want to face me again just ask."

"Really? Ichigo Kurosaki you are something else. I'm proud to call you friend." Ikkaku said as the two shook hands and a new friendship was formed.

AN: Please people all I'm asking for is one review. This is my first Bleach story and I want to know how well it is and I do like to see who you think my favorite pairing is.


	4. Beauty Duel Deep

At school all the guys were lined up forming a path as someone was walking past all of them and they all seemed excited since it was a beautiful girl from school and most guys saw her as one of the most beautiful.

"Good morning Rangiku." They all said.

"Morning boys. Thank you for the greeting." Rangiku said. Those boys are so nice, but I must admit that I wish people would see me for who I am and not what I look like. Oh well it's nice to be treated so nicely." She wasn't looking where she was going though and bumped into Ichigo.

"Oh sorry about that." Ichigo said.

"Oh that's alright." Rangiku said, but she noticed that he already walked away. 'Wait a minute that was Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't it. He's got to be the only guy that treats me different from all the others. Why is that?' She thought.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said as he met up with his friends.

"Ichigo don't you know who you just bumped into. That was Rangiku Matsumoto, the hottest girl in the whole school." Keigo said.

"I thought people thought that about Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Okay her too." Keigo said.

"Some people think those two are related or something." Mizuiro said.

"Speaking of Orihime." Chad said and pointed that she and the girls were walking towards them.

"Hey you guys." Rukia said.

"Hey do you girls know anything about a Rangiku?" Ichigo said.

"Rangiku? I don't really know her all that well." Tatsuki said.

"She's one of those party girls that likes to show off." Rukia said.

"Well I think she's pretty cool." Orihime said. Rangiku was watching them.

'I see. He already has a couple girls. I've seen him hang around that Orihime and Rukia.' Rangiku thought. 'I think a few people say one of them is his girlfriend. Now that I think about it that Ichigo doesn't really look at me, but I like to a guy that plays hard to get.'

…

The Girls

After school the girls were walking home.

"Hey do you girls want to have dinner together?" Orihime said.

"Sure." Tatsuki said.

"How about you let us cook?" Rukia said.

"No. That's okay I don't mind doing some cooking." Orihime said, but the two of them really didn't want her to do the cooking because they don't want to have her cooking.

"Excuse me ladies." They turned around and saw Rangiku walking towards them.

"You're Rangiku right?" Rukia said.

"Can we help you with something?" Tatsuki said.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Orihime said.

"That sounds like a fun idea. Only let's have it at my place." Rangiku said and snapped her fingers. Then the girls were surrounded by the men who follow Rangiku.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was having dinner at home.

"Great as always. That's my Yuzu." Isshin said.

"Thanks Dad." Yuzu said.

"Honestly those two are happy and perky for their own good." Karin said.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe if we pretend they're quite they won't bug us." Ichigo said. Then he heard a knock at the door. When Ichigo went to get it he saw it was Tatsuki and she was out of breath. "Tatsuki what's wrong?"

"It's Rukia and Orihime Ichigo." Tatsuki said. "That Rangiku girl had her followers take them both. I tried to fight them off, but they managed to slip past me and take them both. Rangiku said she'll let them go if you come to her house."

"Where does she live?" Ichigo said.

…

Rangiku's House

Ichigo ran through town and made it to Rangiku's house and saw that she lived in a small mansion.

"This is the address Tatsuki gave me." Ichigo said. He ran in and busted the door down. "Rukia! Orihime! Where are you two?" Then he spotted Rangiku at the top of a set of stairs.

"I'm glad you could make it Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"You're that girl I bumped into. You're Rangiku?" Ichigo said and she felt offended.

"Okay that's just rude forgetting a lady's name." Rangiku said.

"Who cares? Where is Rukia and Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"Are those two all you ever think about?" Rangiku said.

"I think about other things. Look just tell me what you did with them." Ichigo said. Then he heard the both of them scream in the next room. "Girls!" He ran in, but it wasn't he was expecting.

"Aw they are all so cute." Orihime said.

"Aren't they the most adorable kitties?" Rukia said as they were playing with cats.

"What are you two doing?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"I thought you two were in danger." Ichigo said.

"I only took them to get your attention." Rangiku said. "I hear you love to duel so how about a friendly one right now."

"You want a duel, you got one." Ichigo said. They both took their positions and got ready.

"Now let's duel!" The both said having 4000LP.

"Ladies first. I summon Ash Cat in attack mode." Rangiku said and a grey cat shaking ash came up with 100atk points. "Next I use the spell Ashes To Ashes. This allows me to summon one monster with ash in its name. I summon another Ash Cat." Another cat came up with the same attack points. "I'll end my turn right there.

"What could she be up to? Those cats only have a 100atk points each." Ichigo said. "Okay it's my turn. I summon Soul Siege." His siege rose up with 1400atk points. "Soul Siege attack." The siege charged to attack, but it wasn't attacking.

"What's going on?" Rukia said.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Orihime said.

"That's the effects of my Ash Cats." Rangiku said. "When they're both in attack mode one can block your attack, but if I have two then you can't attack."

"So that was her angle." Ichigo said. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"My move then. First I summon Ash Cat Woman." Rangiku said. A cat woman covered in ash came up with 0atk points. "Next I use her special ability. She gains 800atk points for each monster with ash in its name." The woman's points went to 1600. "Now Ash Cat Woman attack with **Ash Avalanche**." The woman created a slid of ash and destroyed Soul Siege and brought Ichigo to 3800. "Now my Ash Cats attack him directly." Both the cats jumped at him and scratch at him as he was brought to 3600. "I think that's enough damage for now."

"Oh no, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"Don't worry Orihime." Rangiku said.

"But Ichigo can't attack and soon Rangiku will just torture him by taking away his points one by one." Orihime said. "Then Ichigo will be licked to death by kittens."

"How did you come up with something like that?" Rukia said.

"Well handsome it's your turn now." Rangiku said.

"Here I come than." Ichigo said. "First I'm activating my trap Weakened Form. This trap will switch all your monsters into defense mode." All of Rangiku's monsters went to defense mode and they all had zero defense points.

"That's perfect. If Rangiku's Ash Cats ae in defense mode then their special ability has no affect." Rukia said.

"Now I summon my Swordsman Of The Black Blade." Ichigo said. A swordsman holding a black sword in a black cape came up with 1900atk points. "Now my Swordsman Of The Black Blade attack Ash Cat with **Black Slice And Dice**." His swordsman moved in and slashed incredibly fast at one of the cats. "Oh and there's more. When the Swordsman Of the Black Blade attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage." Rangiku's points were brought to 2100. "It's your move now."

"Why thank you." Rangiku said. "First I summon my Party Kitten." A white cat wearing party hat came up with 700atk points. "Thanks to my party cat's ability it now goes up by one level so now it becomes a level two. Now I unite summon my level one Ash Cat, level two Party Kitten, and level three Ash Cat Woman." They all became orange energy and came together. "I unite summon Haineko." A woman with red hair wearing pink fur that made her look like part cat came up with 1000atk points. "I now activate the field spell Party Animal Party." The field change into a party outside.

"What is this?" Orihime said.

"Party Animal Party increases the attack points of all beast warrior monsters by 1500 and that's what Haineko is." Rangiku said as her Haineko's points went to 2500. "After all haven't you heard of party animal and what animal doesn't like to party?"

"Told you she was a party girl." Rukia said.

"I'll also use Haineko's ability. I use one unite unit to increase her attack points by another 1000." Rangiku said and Haineko ate one of the unite units and its points went to 3500. "Now Haineko attack his swordsman with **Ash Cloud Growl**." Haineko created a cloud of ash and blasted the swordsman as Ichigo was brought 2000LP.

"Wow you're really good." Ichigo said.

"You think so?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah, you're one heck of a great duelist." Ichigo said.

"That's awfully nice of you to say." Rangiku said as she held her heart. "Most boy only complicate me by my looks and not by my skills or personality."

"You mean all those man that worship you?" Ichigo said. "Rangiku you shouldn't accept compliments from them. They don't seem to care about who you are, just what you look like."

"What about you? After all you hang around with those two." Rangiku said.

"Orihime and Rukia? I don't hang with them because I think they're cute or anything like that. Ichigo said. "It's because I care about the type of person they are and if you want I bet we can be friends too."

"Really?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah. We can start after this duel." Ichigo said as he took his turn. "First I summon Twin Sword Slayer." His slayer came up with 1600atk points. "Next I activate the spell card Two Inner Selves. This allows me to use one monster as two." His slayer split in two. "Now I unite both my monsters to unite summon Zangetsu." Zangetsu rose to the field with 2500atk points.

"Could you at least summon something that look more attractive?"

"I now use Zangetsu's ability. If I use one unite unit I can increase Zangetsu's points by half of the attack points of the monster that was used to summon him and this time I'm using both." Ichigo said and when Zangetsu slashed at both his points went to 4100. "Oh and your monster loses the same amount." Haineko's points dropped to 900. "Zangetsu attack with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu shot the energy slash and blasted Haineko and dropped all of Rangiku's points.

"Alright he won." Rukia said.

"Way to go Ichigo." Orihime said. Ichigo walked over as Rangiku was getting up and held out his hand.

"Need a hand?" Ichigo said and Rangiku took it as he helped him up. "You really are a great duelist."

"Thank you. I can see why one of those two is your girlfriend." Rangiku said.

"Hey hold on. Neither of them is my girlfriend." Ichigo said.

"Really, but you seemed so worried about them." Rangiku said.

"I say he does care about us." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Why else would he come here?" Orihime said.

"Because I thought you were in trouble." Ichigo said.

"You also said they were cute." Rangiku said.

"That does it. I'm out of here. All girls are crazy." Ichigo said as he stormed out with the girls laughing while he was embarrassed.


	5. Beware Of Byakura

Out at night an old man with a long white beard that was braided stared down at Karakura Town through the window of a skyscraper. When he turned around twelve people forming two lines stood in front of him.

"Aizen, is your device ready yet?"

"Almost Head Captain Yamamoto. There's just one component missing and as you know that component is not easy to find. I still need the power that lies within Rukia Kuchiki."

"Very well. I am leaving you in charge of obtaining Rukia…Byakura." Yamamoto said to a man that had long black hair with three strands over his face.

…..

The Next Morning

Ichigo was putting his thing in his locker to start another normal day at school.

"Ichigo!" Keigo said coming to greet him only to be greeted with knock over as he ran into Ichigo's fist. Then Mizuiro and Chad came over

"Hi Keigo." Ichigo said.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. You must have heard." Mizuiro said.

"Heard what?" Ichigo said.

"Karakura Town's annual dueling tournament is coming soon." Mizuiro said.

"It happens once every year." Chad said.

"Oh I almost forgot about that." Ichigo said.

"So you haven't apply yet. Don't forget that the winner gets to have any wish they want granted." Mizuiro said.

"Yeah I'll get ready for it after school." Ichigo said and walked off with them.

"So Ichigo is going to enter is he?" Uryū said as he came out from hiding around the corner. "I haven't forgotten our last duel. If it wasn't interrupted he would have won and I don't like losing. I might as well enter myself."

…

A Shop

Meanwhile on the other side of Karakura Town was an old small shop that was easy to miss. Inside the owner dressed in green waving a fan around was restocking shelves. Then he the door slid open.

"Welcome." The man said.

"Don't you ever have customers?" A woman said as she walked in. "Honestly Kisuke it's a miracle you even have this place."

"Oh don't be like that Yoruichi." Kisuke said.

"The one's we've been watching are going to make their move." Yoruichi said. "I hope you managed to find a way for us to fight because the two of us alone won't be enough."

"Oh I had my eye on a few guys." Kisuke said.

"Really, who?" Yoruichi said.

"A few guys that know how to hold their own in a duel." Kisuke said waving his fan in front of his mouth.

…

Rukia

Rukia was on the roof of the school. When she saw that no one was around she took out her cell phone and pulled up a picture of a few people.

"I wonder what he's been up to." Rukia said.

"Rukia!" She saw that Orihime was coming so she put her phone away.

"Oh hi Orihime." Rukia said.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" Orihime said.

"Just doing some thinking." Rukia said.

"Hey did you hear that Karakura Town's annual dueling tournament is coming?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. Are you going to enter?" Rukia said.

"Oh I'm not really a duelist." Orihime said.

"But anyone in Karakura Town can enter and the top four that score the most wins compete in the semi-finals." Rukia said.

"I know, but still. I'm just not sure." Orihime said.

"Hey Rukia, Orihime." They saw that Chad and Ichigo were walking towards them. Meanwhile Renji was out at the front of the school.

"Man everything is so boring." Renji said. Then he noticed that Ichigo and the other three were coming out of the school. "Ichigo?" He got up and was about to challenge him, but then he saw Rukia. After his last duel with Ichigo he hasn't been the same and when Ichigo is around Rukia it makes things harder. "Maybe another time." He just left after saying that. Then thunder roared over them as they saw that storm clouds were forming over them.

"A storm is coming." Chad said.

"Guess you're right. Hey Rukia, Orihime do you want us to walk you home before it comes in?" Ichigo said.

"Oh uh you don't have to do that." Orihime said.

"Yeah and I actually prefer to head home on my own." Rukia said.

"You know I don't think you ever showed us where you live. Why is that?" Ichigo said.

"Hold up, who's that?" Orihime said. They looked over across the field to see that someone was walking over to them.

"Hello, who's there?" Ichigo said. When they got a clear sight of who it was they saw that it was Byakura and Rukia's eyes widened.

'It can't be. What's he doing here?' Rukia thought.

"Hey who are you?" Ichigo said.

"Move out of the way. I do not wish to waste my time with insects." Byakura said.

"Insects? Do you not see how big Chad is?" Orihime said.

"I think he means we're insignificant." Chad said.

"I asked you a question. Who are you? What do you want?" Ichigo said.

"I came here for the girl standing right there." Byakura said pointing to Rukia.

"Rukia do you know this guy?" Orihime said, but Rukia wasn't responding.

"It is time Rukia. Time for you to come with me." Byakura said.

'No. Not now. This can't be happening now.' Rukia thought.

"Okay look buddy I don't know who you are, but there's no way I'm letting you take Rukia." Ichigo said.

"I will not repeat myself. Move out of the way." Byakura said.

"What do you want even want from her?" Ichigo said.

"A mere person like you could not begin to comprehend what I would want with her." Byakura said. Then Ichigo noticed that he was wearing a duel disk.

"I see you're a duelist. Here's the deal, if you want Rukia you got to get through me." Ichigo said.

"Is that so?" Byakura said.

"That's right. You see Rukia is my friend and I always protect my friends." Ichigo said.

"No Ichigo. You can't duel him. Trust me you can't beat him." Rukia said.

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo said.

"Rukia do you really know this guy?" Orihime said, but Rukia couldn't even bring herself to answer.

"So Ichigo is your name?" Byakura said.

"That's right. Ichigo Kurasaki. Can you at least give me your name?"

"I am Byakura. I can see that you're stubborn and you won't move out of the way unless I accept your challenge."

"You got that right." Ichigo said.

"Very well, but the girl speaks the truth. You won't be able to beat me no matter how hard you try." Byakura said.

"We'll see about that. Chad, Orihime if this guy is after Rukia than look out for her." Ichigo said. "Okay Byakura let's see what you got." Both of them activated their duel disks as they got ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said as they both had 4000LP.

"Since you challenged me than I shall go first." Byakura said. "I summon Sakura Selena to the field in attack mode." A woman dressed as a pink samurai with pink hair came up with pink petals flew up with 1500atk points.

'Ichigo you have no idea what you got yourself into.' Rukia thought. 'Byakura shows no mercy to anyone and he strikes without a second thought. He puts priorities first and succeeds practically all the time. I'm worried he might not make it out of this one.'

"Now Sakura Selena's ability activates." Byakura said. "It allows me to summon Cherry Blossom Benita." A woman dressed in red samurai clothing with red hair came up from red petals with 1500atk points. "Now I activate the spell known as Petal Blades. When I have Cherry Blossom Benita and Sakura Selena on the field then this does 1500 points of direct damage." A blast of petals was launched and hit Ichigo as he was brought to 2500LP.

"No way. It's his first turn and he's already dealt a strong blow and summon two monsters." Ichigo said.

"You were warned and now I will show you what my power can do." Byakura said.

To Be Continued…


	6. Byakura's Dueling Power

When Byakura came for Rukia Ichigo challenged him. Byakura accepted and has already dealt a powerful blow. He had all his life points with Sakura Selena at 1500atk points and Cherry Blossom Benita with the same. Ichigo had 2500LP and it was Byakura's first turn still.

"I know place one face down and end my turn." Bykura said.

"Then it's my move." Ichigo said. "First I activate the field spell Sword Battleground." They were placed in the cavern with the swords in the ground. "Now any dark attribute warrior type monster gains 800atk points."

"Even if you have a spell to give you 2000atk points that won't save you." Byakura said.

"Someone seems confident or should I say overconfident." Ichigo said.

"Thinking I'm overconfident is foolish. It's just simple observations." Byakura said.

"Whatever." Ichigo said. "First I summon my Reaper Of Spirits in attack mode." His reaper came up with 1700atk points. "Now thanks to my field spell his points are going up." His reaper's points went to 2500. "Now Reaper Of Spirits attack his Sakura Selena."

"I don't think so. I use my trap Scattering Block. Now even though my monster will be destroyed I take no damage." Byakura said. A wall of petals formed in front of him and when the reaper slashed at Selena, she was destroyed, but Byakura took no damage.

"In that case I place a face down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"It's my move now. First I use my own field spell, Blade Trees." Byakura said. Ichigo's field spell was destroyed as his reaper's points dropped. They were all in a strange space with blades rising out of the ground.

"What happened to Ichigo's field spell?" Orihime said.

"Only one field spell can be activated. If another one is activated then the one before it is destroyed." Chad said.

"Now when my monsters attack they gain 500atk points and yours lose 1000. The same for when you attack." Byakura said.

'This isn't good. I told Ichigo not to battle Byakura and now I fear he won't be able to win.' Rukia thought.

"Now I use the spell card Reassembling Petals." Byakura said. "This allows me to bring back one level four or lower monster on the field and you lose life points equal to their level. My Sakura Selena is a level three." Selena rose back to the field and petals flew at Ichigo as he was brought to 2200LP.

"This isn't looking good. I nearly lost half my life points and I can't get a dent in him." Ichigo said.

"Now I activate Noble Heritage. This spell will make my monsters the same level of my choice and I choose four." Byakura said. "Now I unite both Selena and Benita to summon Senbonzakura." A warrior wearing a red demon mask came up with 3000atk points. "Now Zenbonzakura attack with **Scattering Petal Blade**." Senbonzakura pulled out its sword as it scattered to hundreds of petals. The blades from the field spell burst into petals.

"What's going on? Wait this must be his field spell." Ichigo said. Senbonzakura had 3500atk points and the reaper had 700. "Not so fast. I use the trap Training Mannequin. Now I can summon a monster and that becomes the target of your attack. I summon Kon The Lion." When Selena slashed the mannequin a small stuffed lion appeared with 300atk points.

"That childish looking monster only has 300atk points." Byakura said.

"Which is where his special ability is activated. If I send him to the grave when he's attack I can block your attack." Ichigo said. Kon disappeared and Selena's attack was stopped. Rukia watch and it was becoming hard.

'This is all my fault. Ichigo is struggling to protect me. When Byakura finishes him he could go for Orihime and Chad. I can't let this happen to them.' Rukia thought.

"If you wish to continue then make your final move." Byakura said as both monsters' points were brought to normal and he placed a face down.

"I will, but you're the one who will be finished." Ichigo said. "I summon Reaper Swordsman." A swordsman wearing a black kimono came up with 1300atk points. "Now watch this. I unite my Reaper Of Spirits with Reaper Swordsman. I unite summon Zangetsu." Zangetsu rose up with 2500atk points. "Now I equip him with the spell Black And White Katana." Zangetsu was placed with another sword with a black and white striped katana in his other hand. "Now Zangetsu gains 900atk points." Zangetsu's points went up to 3400.

"Nice, now Zangetsu is stronger." Orihime said.

"I now use one unite unit to increase his attack points and your monster loses that amount from half of one of my monsters'. I choose my reaper" Ichigo said as Zangetsu slashed a unit and his points went to 4250 and Senbonzakura's went to 2150. "Now Zangetsu attack."

"Have you forgotten my field spell?" Byakura said as more petals burst from the blades and Zangetu's points went 3050 and Senbonsakura's went to 2650.

'Even so Zangetsu is stronger and I spared one unite unit for emergencies.' Ichigo said.

"I now activate my face down Spiral Flash Step." Byakura said. Right when Zangetsu slashed at Senbonzakura he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo behind you!" Chad said. Before Ichigo could turn around he was struck by Senbonzakura as petals burst from his chest and all his life points dropped. After that Ichigo dropped to his knees.

"What just happened?" Ichigo said.

"Why did Ichigo lose all his life points?" Orihime said.

"Spiral Flash Step is a trap that allows my monster to attack you directly even if it's not my turn." Byakura said. "Even if your attack connected I would still have life points and you would have none. You have lost. Now I'll…. I have to leave for now. I warn you Ichigo Kurosaki not to get in the way again." After he said that he ran off right before the rain started to pour down.

"I can't believe I lost to him." Ichigo said and pounded the ground in frustration.

"Why did he run off?" Chad said.

"I don't know. What do you think Rukia?" Orihime said, but when she turned around Rukia was gone. "Rukia? Guys where did Rukia go?" They saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"She must have snuck away during the duel." Chad said.

"Guys if that Byakura is after her then we got to find her." Ichigo said as they all ran off to find her. Meanwhile Yoruichi and Kisuke saw the duel.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Yoruichi said.

"I'm certain of it." Kisuke said. "Sure he lost, but what's one little lost."

"This isn't a game Kisuke. If this is really one of three you told me about then we better hope he can win next time." Yoruichi said. While they were talking Ichigo, Chad and Orihime looked for Rukia, but she was trying to avoid them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get involved." Rukia said and ran off to who knows where.

"Rukia where'd you go?" Orihime said.

"Rukia!" Chad said.

"Where are you? Rukia!" Ichigo called out.


	7. Soul Society

"Rukia where are you? Rukia!" Ichigo kept calling out for Rukia. He, Chad, and Orihime kept searching for Rukia after she snuck away during the duel with Byakura. They regrouped, but it seemed none of them found a trace of her. "You guys didn't have any luck either?"

"No. It's like she vanished." Chad said.

"I'm getting worried. What if something happened to her?" Orihime said.

"She couldn't have gotten all that far. The question is where did she go?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe she went home or maybe there's a clue there." Orihime said.

"Good idea." Ichigo said.

"So where does she live?" Chad said.

"I don't know." Ichigo said and that surprised the both of them.

"How could you not know where she lives?" Chad said.

"She never told me where she lived or anything." Ichigo said. "Orihime you and she seem like good friends. Did she ever tell you?"

"Now that I think about it no." Orihime said.

"Then how are we suppose to find her if we don't even know where she lives?" Chad said.

"Well there might be one person who might know where Rukia is. I hate to say it, but he might be the only who can help us too." Ichigo said.

…

Renji

Renji was just walking through the streets acting like it was any other normal day. When he looked ahead he saw that the three of them were standing right in front of him.

"Ichigo?" Renji said.

"It's been a while Renji." Ichigo said.

"What do you want? Did you come here for a duel because I will take you on?" Renji said.

"I didn't come here to start a fight Renji." Ichigo said.

"If you don't want to duel then beat it." Renji said.

"I came for your help Renji. Rukia is missing." Ichigo said and that got his attention. "I was dueling this guy named Byakura and she snuck away. For some reason this guy was after her."

"So what can I do to help?" Renji said.

"You knew Rukia ever since grade school. Do you know where she lives or any place she might have gone?" Ichigo said.

"I wish I could help, but I can't." Renji said. "Rukia never showed me where she lives and she's not known to going to any certain place."

"If you can't help us then how are we going to find her?" Orihime said.

"There's got to be some way." Ichigo said.

"Excuse me." They all turned around and they were met with Kisuke as he was fanning himself.

"Can we help you?" Orihime said.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. I would like you to come with me Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abari."

"No thanks. We're right in the middle with something." Ichigo said.

"I know. You're looking for your friend Rukia Kuchiki." Kisuke said. "Though with what I have to tell you it affects our world and it all revolves around her."

"Revolves around Rukia?" Renji said.

"That seems to have gotten your attention. If you be so kind to come with me." Kisuke said. He walked off and seeing as how he knew Rukia and mention that something has something to do with her they all followed.

…

Uryū

Uryū was at the school working on some knitting and studying. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Uryū said. The door opened and Yoruichi was the one that came in.

"Are you Uryū Ishida?" Yoruichi said.

"Yes. Why?" Uryū said.

"My name is Yoruichi. I would like you to come with me."

…

Kisuke's Shop

Kisuke brought the four of them to his shop.

"Well home sweet home." Kisuke said.

"I never noticed this shop before." Ichigo said.

"Yes well he doesn't get much customers." They saw Yoruichi was with Uryū as they were coming in.

"Uryū you're there two?" Ichigo said and he just adjusted his glasses.

"You didn't tell me that Ichigo would be here too." Uryū said.

"What we have to tell you involves all three of you." Kisuke said as they all went inside. "Now that we're here let's get down to business."

"Yeah for starters what could you possibly tell us that involves Rukia?" Renji said.

"Hot tempered aren't we." Kisuke said.

"Rukia?" Uryū said.

"Rukia's missing." Chad said.

"A man named Byakura came for her. During his duel with Ichigo she snuck away." Orihime said.

"Listen. This is important." Yoruichi said.

"You see the two of us have been keeping an eye on this organization called the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

"The Soul Society?" Ichigo said.

"It's an organization that works with spiritual stuff." Kisuke said. "They were formed to destroy a place called the duel monster spirit world."

"The duel monster spirit world?" Renji said.

"A spiritual world where the actual monsters on the cards you play for dueling actually live." Yoruichi said.

"The Soul Society wishes to destroy it because they think it will bring the world at peace." Kisuke said. "Have you heard of Davis Motomiya?"

"Who hasn't?" Ichigo said.

"Well they believe it all started with him." Kisuke said. "First came the time when he faced a creature known as leviathan. Then he battled these cards called Egyptian Gods. Then there was a man that was set out two destroy two worlds. Finally that whole Darakro thing. The Soul Society believes duel monsters are the source for all this madness."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Renji said.

"Well destroying the duel monster spirit world isn't a good thing. There are some innocent monsters that are like children." Kisuke said.

"What does any of this have to do with Rukia?" Renji said.

"That takes place during the time she was born." Yoruichi said.

"When she was born she wasn't moving." Kisuke said. "It didn't seem like she make it before she enjoyed life. Then out of nowhere a strange light came out of nowhere and saved life. The Soul Society knows that energy came from the spirit world. They're going to use that energy to power a weapon to destroy the duel monster spirit world."

"That's awful. They truly intend to destroy another world?" Orihime said.

"If they do that what will happen to Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"We don't know, but it seems likely that she may or may not make it." Yoruichi said.

"There's more too. Apparently there might be a traitor in the Soul Society that is after something much worse." Kisuke said.

"A traitor after something much more?" Ichigo said.

"I still don't see what this has to do with us." Uryū said.

"I've seen the three of you in action. You might have what it takes down to bring down the members of the Soul Society." Kisuke said.

"If you wish to save Rukia then you have to fight and win against the Soul Society." Yoruichi said.

"I know this maybe a lot to ask, but the fate of an innocent world and your friend rests in your hands." Kisuke said.

"You don't need to convince me. I'm in." Ichigo said.

"I'm in too to help Rukia." Renji said.

"Well I can't let these two be the big heroes." Uryū said.

"Yeah and if there's anything we can do we'll help." Orihime said and Chad nodded.

"That's great. Yourichi and I will keep our eyes on the Soul Society. You just need to take down each member you come across." Kisuke said. "The first thing we got to do is find Rukia." Ichigo and his friends have entered a big battle. The question is do they have what it takes to bring the Soul Society down.


	8. Kenpachi's Enjoyment

Byakura was walking down a hall trying to figure out how he was going to track down Rukia. Then he noticed a big guy that had black spikes for hair and an eye patch was right in front of him.

"Hey there mister. I hear you failed in obtaining that Rukia girl."

"What's your point Kenpachi?" Byakura said.

"I just find that interesting considering you claim you don't fail in anything." Kenpachi said.

"I would have obtained her, but the problem was a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakura said as he walked past him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kenpachi said.

"A foolish boy that challenged me. He did lost, but he seems like the kind that may get in our way." Byakura said.

"Really?" Kenpachi said finding this interesting and then waited until Byakura was gone. "If Byakura mentioned him he might be a challenge and I love a challenge."

…

The School

Ichigo was thinking about what he was told by Kisuke about the duel monster spirit world and the Soul Society. Also he thought about why they were after Rukia.

'Was that why that Byakura was after Rukia?' Ichigo thought as he thought back to his duel with Byakura. 'I take it then this Byakura is a member of this Soul Society. So how am I suppose to beat him or any of the others?'

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted as he came behind him. "Hey are you excited? Karakura Tow's annual tournament is here. There are duels going around all over the town and as you know the top four that performs the best they get to be in the semi-finals." However Ichigo wasn't reacting at all. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Keigo." Orihime said getting his attention. "Can you please leave Ichigo alone? There's a lot going on with him and he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Uh….sure?" Keigo said curious on what's going on as he left, but Orihime was worried about Ichigo herself. Meanwhile outside the school Kenpachi spotted Ichigo.

"So that's him." Kenpachi said with a grin on his face. "I can't wait for this duel."

"Hi Kenny." A little girl with short pink hair jumped on his shoulder. "Who are you looking at?"

"That guy there with the orange hair." Kenpachi said and she saw him.

"He doesn't look fun." The girl said.

"I think otherwise Yachiru." Kenpachi said. "Byakura told me about this guy he dueled against and he doesn't usually do that unless he finds them interesting. I think we just need to get the right motivation for him." Outside on a set of stairs Chad was thinking about the same thing as Ichigo.

"Hey Chad." Orihime said sitting right next to him. "You thinking about this Soul Society too?"

"Most people wouldn't believe a story like that, but given that Byakura guy came for Rukia and she's missing." Chad said.

"Hey you guys." Tatsuki said as she came to them with Keigo and Mizuriho. "Hey Orihime Keigo told me something might be wrong with Ichigo."

"Yeah what's bothering him?" Keigo said, but Orihime wasn't sure if she should tell them. She remembered what they all agreed on after leaving Kisuke's. They all agreed not to tell anyone else about the Soul Society. "Is he nervous about the tournament?"

"Ichigo isn't the type to get nervous." Mizuirho said.

"Hi!" Orihime was grabbed into a hug and they all saw it was Rangiku.

"Rangiku?" Orihime said. Then they all saw Ikkaku and Yumichika was with her.

"Wow. Orihime you didn't tell me you were friends with Rangiku." Keigo said.

"Oh yeah, we started to hang out and it's like the two of us are sisters." Rangiku said.

"So you say there's something wrong with Ichigo." Yumichika said.

"Maybe I can cheer him up with a duel. I want a rematch with him anyway." Ikkaku said.

"When did Ichigo become friends with these people?" Tatsuki said.

"Look that would be uh…nice, but it won't help." Orihime said.

"There's something going on with Ichigo that you guys don't need to know." Chad said.

"Oh and why's that?" Mizurio said.

"Is he keeping secrets from us?" Rangiku said.

"Hey all of you. You're all friends with Ichigo Kurosaki?" They all saw that Kenpachi was walking towards them with a big smirk on his face.

"Yes we are. Can we help you with something?" Orihime said.

"I'm not sure this is a guy we should be helping." Tatsuki said.

"I wouldn't want to help anyone with a hideous face like that." Yumichika said.

"Actually the choice isn't up to you." Kenpachi said. Ichigo stayed at the school since it was his turn to help clean up around the school.

'How does Kisuke think I can beat the Soul Societ?' Ichigo thought as he was cleaning up the board.

"I still don't see why Kenny thinks you might be fun." Ichigo saw that Yachiru was sitting on the desks.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said. "Look kid I don't really have the time to play."

"Really because Kenny wants to play." Yachiru said.

"Well I don't play with little kids." Ichigo said.

"But Kenny is twice your side and if you don't play with him then your Kenny's going to take his anger on your friends." Yachiru said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"If you want to help your friends then follow me." Yachiru said and ran off.

"Hey get back here." Ichigo said as he went after her, but it was tougher than he thought. "For a little girl she's really fast." Yachiru led Ichigo to a construction site and saw that his friends were in a glass case. "Guys!"

"Ichigo help, this guy is insane." Keigo said pounding on the glass.

"Where is this Kenny?" Ichigo said.

"Actually Kenny is just a nickname." Ichigo looked up and saw Kenpachi sitting at the top of the constructed building sitting on a beam. "Yachiru loves to give nicknames. My real name is Kenpachi Zaraki." He jumped down and landed right in front of him.

"That girl wasn't kidding. He's twice my size." Ichigo said shocked, but he snapped out of it and stayed focus. "Let my friends go right now."

"If you want them you're going to have to beat me in a duel." Kenpachi said.

"Why do you want to duel me? I don't even know you." Ichigo said.

"Let's just say that when Byakura talked about you it caught my interest." Kenpachi said.

"Byakura! So you're a member of the Soul Society?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. Now I hope you're ready to duel." Kenpachi said.

'If I don't do this who knows what he'll do to my friends.' Ichigo said. "Alright you're on big guy." They both activated their duel disks as they got themselves ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll start this." Ichigo said. "First I summon my Lunar Reaper in defense mode." His Lunar Reaper came up with 800def points. "Next I use her special ability to add on one spell to my hand. I place one face down and end my turn."

"That's it? That's pathetic." Kenpachi said. "Here's how you take a turn. First I summon Berserker Savage." A guy with long brown hair wearing a torn up robe with a sword and a freaky grin came up with 1800atk points. "Next I activate the spell Trick Weak. Now as long as this spell stays active neither of us can use traps during the battle phase."

"No traps?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. Now Berserker Savage attack Lunar Reaper with **Merciless Strike**." Kenpachi said and the man slashed at her and Ichigo was pushed down brought to 3000LP.

"I lost life points? That has to mean one thing." Ichigo said.

"That's right. When Berserker Savage destroys a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage." Kenpachi said. "Now I use the spell Battle Lust. This spell allows me to summon a monster during the battle phase. I summon Savage Axe Man." A man carrying two axes with a freaky grin too came up with 1400atk points.

"Savage is right. Those monsters look like savages just like he does." Rangiku said.

"Savage Axe Man attack him directly." Kenpachi said and the axe man attack Ichigo and was brought to 1600LP. "I think that's enough for one turn."

'If I don't take out his Berserker Savage I'm going to lose this.' Ichigo thought.

"Is Ichigo alright?" Tatsuki said.

"He isn't dueling like himself. What's wrong with him?" Ikkaku said and that was having Orihime worry.

"I hope you do better this turn. I be disappointed if you don't have any power." Kenpachi said.

"Hate to disappoint you." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "I summon Soul Seizer." His seizer rose up with 1500atk points. "You might have stopped me from using traps during the battle, but not on my own turn. I activate the face down, Weakened Form. This will switch you monsters in defense mode." Kenpachi's monsters went to defense mode with zero defense points. "Now Soul Seizer attack Berserker Savage with **Soul Magic Grab**." The seizer reached out with an energy hand and destroyed the savage. "That will end my turn."

"That's it? What a letdown. Might as well just get you out of the way, you're no challenge." Kenpachi said and took his turn. "First I use the spell Mini Scoundrel. This allows me to summon a monster, but I'm going to have to cut down the attack point to zero. I summon Savage Hammer." Another savage looking man came up with a giant hammer and had no points. "Now I release both my Savage Hammer with Savage Axe Man to summon Battle Savage Warrior." A man with black long hair and pants holding a katana with scars all over his body came up with 2800atk points.

"This can't be good." Ichigo said.

"Battle Savage Warrior attack his Soul Seizer with **Berserk Energy Skull Crush**." Kenpachi said. His monster was releasing yellow energy that formed a skull. It charged and slashed at the seizer and brought Ichigo down to 300. "What Byakura thought was interesting about you is beyond me." Ichigo tried to get up and saw his hand was shaking.

'I'm shaking? It doesn't look like I can win, just like with Byakura.' Ichigo thought. 'What if I can't beat him? What if I can't beat the Soul Society? Have I let everyone down?'


	9. Reasons To Fight

Kenpachi's and Ichigo's duel was a tough one on Ichigo. He had only 300LP while Kenpachi had all of his with his Battle Savage Warrior at 2800atk points and a spell activated.

"Ichigo's losing out there and if he loses what's this guy going to do to us?" Keigo said.

"Ichigo isn't dueling like himself. It's like he's holding himself back, but why?" Tatsuki said.

"If you ask me it seems like he's scared." Ikkaku said.

"Why shouldn't he? Since that guy has his monster at 2800atk points and that Trick Weak spell preventing Ichigo from activating traps during a battle." Keigo said.

"Come on kid get up." Kenpachi said. "You better give me a real challenge or else I'm going to be real mad and you wouldn't like me when I'm mad."

"I don't like you now." Ichigo said. 'I don't see how I can beat him, but I have to do something.' He thought as he drew his card. "This will help. I activate the spell Trade Made. This spell destroys one spell or trap and then for each turn it stays on the field I get a 100LP." Kenpachi's Trick Weak was destroyed and Ichigo had 600LP.

"So you destroyed my spell, big deal." Kenpachi said.

"Now I summon Twin Sword Slayer in attack mode." Ichigo said and his swordsman came up with 1600atk points. "Next I use the spell Twice The Element. This spell allows me to summon a monster from my deck, but it has to be the same attribute as a monster I have on the field. I summon the Swordsman Of The Black Blade." His swordsman came up on the field with 1900atk points. "Now I unite Twin Sword Slayer and Swordsman Of The Black Blade to unite summon Zangetsu." Zangetsu rose to the field at 2500atk points.

"So you can unite summon too." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah why?" Ichigo said.

"I'll let you in on a secret kid." Kenpachi said. "You see there are a total of thirteen members of the Soul Society that run the whole thing and they all can unite summon and perform uniteion evolution."

"Uniteion evolution?" Orihime said.

"It's a type of summoning that can only be done with unite monsters to make them stronger. It was created by the one who created unite cards." Yumichika said.

"That's right and I'm the only one who helps run the place that doesn't even have a unite card." Kenpachi said.

"You don't hold any unite monsters?" Ichigo said.

"Why rely on others' strength when you can just make yourself stronger?" Kenpachi said.

'I can use that to my advantage. Unite monsters can only be destroyed by other unite monsters.' Ichigo thought.

"Well that's just how I feel." Kenpachi said. "Who knows maybe that unite card will save you. Now keep going with your turn."

"I use Zangetsu's ability. If I use one unite unit then he gains half the attack points of one of the monsters that was used to summon him and your monster loses that amount. I choose Twin Sword Slayer." Ichigo said. Zangetsu's points went to 3300 and Battle Save Warrior's went to 2000. "Zangetsu attack with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu fired the energy slash and blasted Kenpachi as he was brought to 2700LP.

"Was that the best you can do?" Kenpachi said for when the smoke cleared his monster wasn't destroyed.

"What? Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" Ichigo said.

"I may not have any unite cards, but my Battle Savage Warrior has their abilities. He can't be destroyed in battle." Kenpachi said.

"Darn it. I thought I had him." Ichigo said. "I place one face down and end my turn." After that the monster's points return to normal.

"My turn." Kenpachi said and Battle Savage Warrior's points went up to 3100.

"Hey wait a minute. Why did your monster gain attack points?" Ichigo said.

"Oh did I forget to tell you. When my next turn comes he gains 300atk points." Kenpachi said.

"Great so he's going to keep gaining power." Ichigo complained.

"I think I'll just end this right now. I was hoping for some more fun, but you were nothing, but a disappointment." Kenpachi said. "Battle Savage Warrior attack with **Berserk Energy Skull Crush**." Kenpachi's monster released its energy and jumped up to attack.

"Even if that doesn't destroy Zangetsu it will end the duel." Tatsuki said.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

"I activate my trap." Ichigo said and Zangetsu blocked the warrior's attack and brought his points to 300.

"What gives?" Kenpachi said.

"It's my trap. It's called Protective Guardian." Ichigo said. "When a monster on my field can't be destroyed the damage is cut in half."

"You may have survived for now, but you're just delaying your defeat." Kenpachi said. "Face it kid you don't have a chance against guys like me."

'What if he's right?' Ichigo thought. 'I couldn't beat Byakura and now I can't beat him. They're after Rukia and I can't protect her and now I can't protect any of my friends. Just like with Mom.'

…

Flashback

'It happened when I was only nine. Mom was going out to the store and I wanted to go with her.'

"Can I come with you Mom? Please." Ichigo said as a child.

"That's sweet Ichigo, but I can handle it." Masaki, his mother, said. "I'll be back soon." After that she left and that's when rain clouds were coming in.

'But she never did come back. I got worried about her and went looking for her.' Young Ichigo went out looking for Masaki.

"Mom where are you? Mommy!" Ichigo said calling out to her.

'But when I found her I was too late. There was a group of people around her.' Ichigo found her and there was a group of people surrounded by her as she was on the ground and she wasn't moving.

"Mommy!"

'If I have went with her I would have protected her, helped her. Now…'

End Of Flashback

…

"….She's gone because I couldn't do a thing to save her" Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about?" Kenpachi said.

"I can't protect anyone. I can't beat you Kenpachi." Ichigo said.

"Are you giving up?" Kenpachi said. Ichigo was going to place his hand on his duel disk and his friends actually thought he was going to give up when that wasn't him.

"Ichigo no!" Orihime said pounding on the glass. "Ichigo you can't give up."

"Orihime I can't beat him or Byakura. I couldn't protect Rukia, you guys, I can't beat Byakura or him." Ichigo said.

"Yes you can Ichigo." Orihime said. "Think Ichigo. What is your reason to fight? Did you duel Byakura just because you challenged him or for another reason. Why is it you fight?" That had Ichigo think and reminded him why.

"That's right. I fought Byakura and you Kenpachi for the same reason. I fight for my friends. I fight to protect all those I care about." Ichigo said. "That's why Kenpachi I'm not going to give up to the likes of you." That was when the case to hold his deck began to glow. "What's going on?" He opened it and revealed he had a new card. "Zangetsu Moon? Could this be what I think it is?"

"What's going on with you kid?" Kenpachi said.

"That's easy. I'm going to win." Ichigo said. "I unite Zangetsu with his unite units. Go unitetion evolution!" A vortex opened up on the field and Zangetsu went through it.

"No way!" Kenpachi said.

"Rise Zangetsu Moon!" Ichigo said. His monster completely changed into a wearing a black robe with short spikey hair with a black sword with a black chain connected to the bottom with 2500atk points.

"Unbelievable. That kid pulled off a unitetion evolution. That's a rare thing to do and what's even weirder is that it kind of looks like him." Kenpachi said. "Even so your monster doesn't have enough attack points to take me down.

"We'll see about that. I use Zangetsu Moon's ability." Ichigo said. "By using one unite unit he can cancel out the effects of a card type of your field of my choice. I choose monster cards." Zangetsu slashed his unite unit and shot a dark wave that cancelled out Battle Savage Warrior's ability and brought his points back to 2800.

"You still don't have enough points." Kenpachi said.

"That's what you think." Ichigo said. "I use Black Spirit Energy to give him 600atk points." Zangetsu Moon was surrounded by dark energy and had 3100atk points. "Now Zangetsu Moon attack, go **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu Moon's sword was covered in black spiritual energy and shot it out destroying Kenpachi's warrior and he was brought to 2400LP. "To finish this I use Spiritual Assistance so he can attack again." Zangetsu gathered the energy around his sword and slashed at Kenpachi and had Ichigo win.

"He did it!" Rangiku said.

"No way. Kenny actually lost." Yachiru said.

"I won; now let my friends go right now." Ichigo said.

"A deal's a deal." Kenpachi said as he got up and smashed the front of the glass with his bare fist that actually scared Keigo. "You're a real strong kid. I'll duel you again someday and I'm going to enjoy it."

"See you later Ichi." Yachiru said. She jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder and jumped across the beams as a getaway. Then all of friends gathered around him thinking that it was all amazing.

"Easy guys. It wasn't like it was no challenge." Ichigo said. "Hey Orihime thanks. You helped me out a lot that I reminded why I fight."

"Oh I'm just glad I could help." Orihime said with her face getting a little red. Ichigo looked at his new Zangetsu Moon.

"It's thanks to that I got this card. With this I'll find Rukia and beat anyone who messes with my friends or anyone I care about." Ichigo said.


	10. Race For Rukia

"This is unacceptable." Yamamoto said. "We have not yet obtained Rukia and Aizen claims he cannot start up his machine without her. Step forth Jūshirō Ukitake." A man with long white hair stepped forward.

"Yes Master Yamamoto?" Jūshirō said.

"I am sending you to locating Rukia." Yamamoto said.

"Of course sir." Jūshirō said. Meanwhile on the other side of the city was a man in the shadows and from the smirk on his face it seemed like he was up to something.

"Time to locate Rukia Kuchiki."

…

Rukia

Ever since Rukia has snuck away from Ichigo and the others she's been on his own wondering around the city. She was doing just that as it was late at night.

'It's been almost a week since Byakura came after me and so far no one hasn't found me yet.' Rukia thought. 'That's a good thing. I have to wait until this passes over with Ichigo and the others. I can't put them in this.'

"Okay that should be everything." Uryū said as he came out from a convenient store carrying a couple bags. It was then he looked across the street and located Rukia. "Wait a minute that's Rukia." He ran after her and she didn't even seem to notice. 'Ichigo and the Soul Society have been looking for her.'

"Go away. I know you're following me Uryū." Rukia said.

"How did you?" Uryū said.

"I saw you come out of the store, but since we're not exactly friends I was hoping you wouldn't follow me." Rukia said.

"Ichigo and the others have been looking for you." Uryū said.

"I figure, but I can't go back. You wouldn't understand." Rukia said.

"Rukia we know about the Soul Society." Uryū said and that surprised her. "Now you're not going anywhere. Now that I found you I'm bringing you to Ichigo."

"No. I'm not going to put him or any of the others in danger." Rukia said.

"I don't seem remembering giving you a choice in this matter." Uryū said. He grabbed his sowing items and actually sowed a cuff and cuffed her to a sign.

"Okay this is just ridiculous." Rukia said. Uryū reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ichigo's number.

…

The Kurosaki's

"Will you quit it with those attacks already Dad?" Ichigo said as he went into his room.

"Well excuse me for trying to toughen my son up." Isshin said.

"If you want to go jump on something go jump in a lake." Ichigo said and slammed the door shut. Then he heard his phone go off. "Hello?"

"Ichigo it's Uryū. I found Rukia."

"You found her?!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. We're near that convenient store that usually has a hobo digging through the trash." Uryū said.

"Yeah I know where that is. I'll get the others and be right there. Don't let her out of your sights." Ichigo said.

…

Renji

Renji was at his home lifting weights when he heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" Renji said.

"It's Ichigo Renji. We found Rukia." Ichigo said on the other side of the phone. The minute he heard that he went running out the door.

"They actually found Rukia. I got to get there as fast as I can. I'll be there soon Rukia." Renji said getting a little anxious the closer he gets there.

….

Rukia

"Uryū let me go. You don't understand what's going on." Rukia said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Uryū said. "Besides Ichigo and the others will be here soon and whatever problem you have you can take it up with them. In fact here comes one of them now." They saw that someone was walking their way.

"Wait. That's not Ichigo." Rukia said. When they could see more clearly they saw that it was Jūshirō. "Jūshirō!"

"You know him?" Uryū said. 'If Rukia knows him then this guy must be a member of the Soul Society.' He thought.

"Rukia there you are." Jūshirō said.

"Hold it. Are you a member of the Soul Society?" Uryū said.

"I see, you must be working with the one we were told about. My name is Jūshirō Ukitake."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have her. I know what you plan to do with her." Uryū said.

"No don't. I don't want anyone to risk themselves for me. I don't need saving." Rukia said as she tried to get out of her cuff, but neither one of them was responding. "Please don't do this. Jūshirō I'll come with you if you swear not to hurt him."

"Sorry Rukia, but that's not how it's going to work." Uryū said. Rukia didn't want this to happen as she continued to struggle to get out.

"I would rather avoid this. I don't like to fight children." Jūshirō said.

"Well either bring yourself to or else just go away." Uryū said. Jūshirō was about to respond, but he ended coughing and wasn't looking well. "Hey are you okay?" Someone saw this as an opportunity as he cut the cuff holding Rukia and she got free.

"How did that happen?" Rukia said, but saw no one. She used this chance to make a run for it. 'If I just run hopefully those two won't have to duel and Jūshirō will just come after me.' She thought.

"What's the matter?" Uryū said.

"My apologies. I haven't been myself for quite some time." Jūshirō said.

"Shouldn't you see a doctor or at the very least be in bed?" Uryū said.

"Uryū!" He saw that Ichigo with Orihime, Chad, and Renji were running towards them.

"Uryū who is this guy?" Ichigo said.

"He's a member of the Soul Society, but he doesn't seem dangerous, threatening, or anything." Uryū said.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji said, but when he turned to show them they saw she was already gone.

"She was right there." Uryū said. Then he noticed that the cuff on the ground was cut. "The nerve. Someone cut my cuff that I sowed."

"If that's the case I have to go and find Rukia." Jūshirō said and he took off.

"Hey wait." Ichigo said.

"Forget him. We got to find Rukia." Chad said.

"Someone definitely cut the cuff." Uryū said.

"Complain about it some other time. We got to find Rukia." Renji said.

"What I mean is that based on where it was cut and the way it was facing Rukia didn't cut it herself." Uryū said. "Someone else cut it. There are two possibilities. One, someone else from the Soul Society got her. Two, someone else is after her."

"What about someone performing a heroic deed?" Orihime said.

"I don't think so otherwise they would have thought myself or Jūshirō was doing that." Uryū said.

"Who cares?! Let's just find Rukia." Renji said.

"Renji's right. She couldn't have gotten very far so let's go." Ichigo said and they ran off looking for her.

"I still don't understand. Why is Rukia trying to avoid us?" Orihime said.

"I heard her say she doesn't want anyone to risk themselves for her." Uryū said. "She's only trying to do this to protect us."

"Well that isn't going to stop us." Ichigo said. They looked for her, but they weren't the only ones that were looking for her since someone from the rooftops was watching them.

"So there are a few more players in this game. That's fine. It just means more fun for me and no matter how many there are, I'll just end up winning." Everyone kept looking for Rukia. She was hiding with in an alley when she saw Ichigo and Renji run past her.

"Oh great, Renji is in this too. I just got to get out of here." Rukia said. When the coast was clear she ran off, but she ended up bumping into someone and felt she was grabbed by the shoulders.

"I got you." She looked up and saw Chad managed to get her.

"Rukia!" She saw the others were running towards them. Chad let her go and saw she had nowhere to run.

"Rukia I'm so glad to see you again." Orihime said.

"It's good to see you." Ichigo said, but Rukia just whacked him on the head. "What was that for?"

"You idiot. Why did you come after me? You shouldn't have." Rukia said. "There's something much bigger than you could think going on."

"I know. We know about this Soul Society and that they're after you." Ichigo said.

"If you know then just leave me." Rukia said.

"What are you talking about? We came to look for you and we're not going to let them do whatever they want to you." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo's right. We're not going to get scared off by these guys. We won't let them take you." Renji said.

"If we have to then we'll fight this Soul Society, keep this spirit world safe, and keep you safe." Ichigo said. "If they do manage to take you then we'll just take you back."

"I don't need to be rescued or anything. If you get in their way you and the others will suffer for it." Rukia said.

"She speaks the truth." They saw that Jūshirō walk towards them.

"You again." Renji said.

"I don't want to hurt any of you or any of your friends." Jūshirō said. "Rukia just come with me."

"No. I won't let you take her." Renji said.

"The same goes for me." Ichigo said.

"No. Just let it go you two. You can't win against them." Rukia said. Then something was coming over all of them as they felt a strange pressure on them.

"What's going on?" Chad said.

"I can't move." Orihime said. Then a portal opened up and someone came out. He wore red pants with dark green shirt, a light brown jacket that went to his ankles with dark brown gloves, and his hair was combination of brown and green with it going down to his shoulders.

"I thank you for finding her for me, but I can take it from here." He reached for Rukia and grabbed her.

"Let go of her." Renji said.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Ichigo said.

"That doesn't matter right now because I have what I wanted." The mystery man said as he lifted Rukia over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put me down." Rukia said.

"So long." He said as he walked towards the portal. By the time any of them could move again the two of them were already gone.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.


	11. Hollow Swallow

"Rukia where are you?" Renji called out. After the mysterious man appeared he just took Rukia and left.

"Who was that guy?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know, but there is something very weird about him." Orihime said.

'She's just now seeing that? We couldn't move and he went through some kind of portal that he seem to have created.' Chad thought.

'I must report this in. This is troubling and Rukia could use some help.' Jūshirō thought and then took off while the others were trying to figure out what to do.

"We've got to do something." Renji said.

"We don't even know where this guy even took Rukia. How are we suppose to track them?" Ichigo said.

"Let's talk to Kisuke about this." Uryū said and they all agreed.

…

Urahara Shop

"A guy with marsh green hair, red pants, and a brown jacket. I never saw anyone like that in the Soul Society." Kisuke said. When Ichigo and the others arrived at his shop they told them about the guy that took Rukia.

"Me either. Whoever took Rukia wasn't a member of the Soul Society." Yoruichi said.

"I suspected that. If he was he would have taken that Jūshirō with him." Uryū said.

"I don't care where he came from. All I want to know is where he went."Renji said.

"I think I have a way to track Rukia through her cell phone." Kisuke said. He brought up a computer and started a tracking system. "If this works it will locate Rukia's cell phone and then we'll be able to find her. It shouldn't take long" He worked on it and then it showed a red dot outside the city. "There she is."

"That's where an old mansion is. No one has lived there for about 50 years." Uryū said.

"Then that's where we're going. Let's find out who this guy is and what he wants with Rukia." Ichigo said.

…

The Soul Society

Jūshirō was working on his own as he worked on trying to find Rukia on the computer.

"What are you doing?" He turned around and saw Byakura.

"Byakura I have troubling news. Someone has taken Rukia. I don't know who he is or what he wants with her, but it could be trouble." Jūshirō said.

"Then you better find her since you were placed in charge of locating her." Byakura said and walked away.

"Wait you're not even going to try and help?" Jūshirō said.

"This is your responsibility, not mine." Byakura said. Jūshirō could not believe that Byakura could not want to help. He was about to say something when he noticed on his computer he found something.

"There she is." Jūshirō said.

…

The Old Mansion

The old mansion was placed outside the city in an open field of trees and nature. Rukia was taken to the old mansion where she was chained to the floor by the mysterious man as he stood over her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Rukia said.

"Be patient little girl. It will be over before you know it." The mystery man said. He held up a card that formed an outline of a monster from energy. The next thing that was heard was Rukia screaming. Meanwhile outside Ichigo and the others arrived.

"This is the place right?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah it is." Chad said.

"Then let's get in there and saved Rukia." Renji said.

"Hold up." Uryū said. They all were about to ask what was wrong when they saw Jūshirō come through the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo said.

"I'm only here to help save Rukia." Jūshirō said.

"We don't need or want your help. It yours and this Soul Society's fault that she's even in this mess." Renji said.

"I know you think I'm only here to take her for the Soul Society, but that's not it." Jūshirō said. "I look at Rukia like a daughter. I only wish to try and keep her safe."

"No way." Renji said.

"Okay." Ichigo said.

"What?! Ichigo this guy is working for the people are after her." Renji said.

"I know that, but this guy isn't like Byakura or Kenpachi. I say we give him a chance." Ichigo said. Renji didn't like it, but that's how things were. They all opened the door and walked inside. "So Jūshirō are you and Rukia close since you said you see her like a daughter."

"I guess you can say that. Since Byakura doesn't seem to be paying much attention to her I try my best to make her comfortable." Jūshirō said.

"What do you mean? What does Byakura have to do with it?" Orihime said.

"You mean you didn't know? Byakura is Rukia's brother." Jūshirō said surprising them.

"Wait a minute. Those two are brother and sister?" Ichigo said.

"Well they aren't related by blood." Jūshirō said. "Rukia did had an older sister and she married Byakura. Sadly she became ill and passed away. When that came Byakura took Rukia under his wing and looked out for her."

"Then why wouldn't he want to try and help her?" Ichigo said.

"A good question." They all looked up a set of stairs and saw the mystery man holding Rukia unconscious.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Who are you? Jūshirō said.

"If you must know my name is Fae. You can have her back." He used his strange powers to lifted Rukia and set her into Jūshirō's arms as they all gathered around her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said.

"Rukia wake up." Renji said, but she wasn't moving. "What have you done to her?"

"Let's just say she'll be asleep for a long time." Fae said.

"Did you…" Renji stuttered.

"No I can feel her breathing." Jūshirō said as Fae was walking down the stairs.

"Correct, but like I said, she'll be asleep for a long time. Her spirit is gone." Fae said. "You want to get it back? I'll gladly take you on Jūshirō."

"You know who I am?" Jūshirō said.

"Oh yes. I know about the Soul Society. How about a little game?" Fae said holding up his deck.

"Hold it. If you're going to duel anyone it's going to be me." Renji said. "I'll get payback for Rukia."

"Really?" Fae said. "Then how about I duel the both of you. You two can work together if you want."

"I don't need any help from the likes of him." Renji said.

"I think you just might. It will be fun," Fae said and they agreed to it. "Since this will be a two on one the rules will be different. How about we each have 4000LP, but no attacking until we've each made one turn."

"That's fine with me." Renji said.

"I agree." Jūshirō said.

"Then let's get started gentleman." Fae said. They all activated their duel disks as they all got ready.

"Let's duel!" They all said all having 4000LP.

"I'll go first." Renji said. "First I summon Ember Monkey in attack mode." A red furred monkey dancing with sparks of ember came up with 1000atk points. "Next thanks to its special ability I can summon another one to the field." Another monkey came up with 1000atk points too. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"I'll go next." Jūshirō said. "I summon Choreograph Trident Kaito." A man holding a trident with water coming out of it in his left arm came up with 1400atk points. "Next I activate the spell card Reflection Twin. This allows me to summon a monster the same as the one I have on my field. I summon Choreograph Tident Kaido." A mirror image of Kaito with the trident in his right arm came up with 1400atk points. "That will end my turn."

"That's it for both of you? Well I don't think this will take long." Fae said. "It's my move and I summon Hollow Fishbone D." A monster with a white face, fish like features, and a hold in its chest came up with 1600atk points.

"Hollow?" Renji said.

"Hollows are spirit creatures that can't be seen by the mortal eye." Fae said. "They were once humans that have passed away, but they feel an emptiness in their chests and they eat and attack to fill it. They're favorite meals are souls."

"Souls?" Ichigo said.

"How freaky." Orihime said.

"Well that doesn't matter because I activate my trap, Wildfire Break." Renji said and a wall of fire surrounded his field. "As long as I have two fire monsters on the field then you can't attack me."

"Oh I see, but that won't stop me from dealing damage to either of you." Fae said. "I activate the spell Chain Devour. This spell deals damage to all who don't have a monster with hollow in its name." Cahins were mouth wrapped around both of them and bit them as they were both brought to 2400LP. "You may have yourself safe Renji, but what about Jūshirō? Hollow Fishbone D attack him."

"I think not." Jūshirō said and both his monsters formed shields of water. "As long as I have both monsters on the field you can't attack."

"Impressive so you both have a way to protect yourselves, but the question is how long you two will last against the likes of me." Fae said.

To Be Continued…


	12. Two Way Rage

When Ichigo and the others went to save Rukia the man known as Fae has taken her soul. He challenged both Renji and Jūshirō. Renji had two Ember Monkeys at 1000atk points with a trap activated. Jūshirō had Choreograph Trident Kaito and Kaido both having 1400atk points. Both of them also had 2400LP. Fae had Hollow Fishbone D with 1600atk points and he had all his life points.

"This guy isn't fooling around." Ichigo said.

"Renji and Jūshirō may be safe from direct attacks, but Fae can still deal some damage." Uryū said.

"I place one face down. It's your move now gentleman." Fae said.

"It's my move now." Renji said. "First I summon my Flare Garden Snake." A little snake giving off small traces of flames came up with 600def points. "Next I use its special ability to increase one monster's level by one." One of his monkeys went from three to four. "Now I unite both my Ember Monkeys to unite summon Zabimaru." Both his monkeys became red energy and came together and Zabimaru rose with 2400atk points. "This is for Rukia. Zabimaru attack with **Baboon Snake Fury**." Zabimaru went to attack and destroyed Fishbone as Fae was brought to 3200LP. "That should do."

"In that case I will put an end to this right now." Jūshirō said as he drew his card. "Now Kaito and Kaido attack him directly. Kaito you're first."

"If this works then this will deal major damage." Ichigo said.

"Think again. I activate the trap called Hollow Black Gate." Fae said. "When I'm being attack directly I can use this trap to destroy the attacking monster and I can summon a monster with hollow in its name." Kaito fell through a black opening. "I now summon Hollow Acidwire." A red and brown monster with a snake like body rose with 1700atk points.

"Without Kaito I can't protect myself." Jūshirō said.

"That is a problem." Fae said.ūshirō

"That doesn't mean that I'll be giving up." Jūshirō said. "I activate the spell Dual Summoning. If I remove one monster I can summon two monsters that are the same. I release Kaido to summon Bolting Chi and Bolting Cha." Kaido was released and two woman wearing yellow sun dresses carrying fans came up with 1100atk points each. "Now I unite both of my level three monsters to unite summon Sōgyo no Kotowari." The two became yellow energy and came together forming two identical children holding hands with 2200atk points.

"You're sending children to fight?" Fae said.

"Wait and see. For now I end my turn." Jūshirō said.

"My move then. First I summon Hollow Numb Chandelier." Fae said and an octopus like creature came up with 900atk points. "I now use Hollow Numb Chandelier's ability." She fired a seed from its head and it hit Zabimaru as it went over to him.

"Zabimaru what are you doing?" Renji said.

"It's Numb Chandelier's ability. She doesn't like violence so she has others do her fighting for her." Fae said. "She puts one seed counter on an opponent's monster and I have control over it. Without an extra fire monster Renji your trap is useless." The flames that surrounded Renji dispersed.

"Not good." Renji said.

"Numb Chandelier attack Flare Garden Snake." Fae said. Numb Chandelier grabbed the snake and constricted it. "I could finish you right now with your own monster, but I don't think so."

"Why not?" Renji said.

"Because of Sōgyo no Kotowari's ability." Fae said.

"You know about it?" Jūshirō said.

"I do. If I attack then you'll use your monsters ability to reflect the attack at me so both Renji and I take damage." Fae said. "That's why I'm going to use the spell Unbreakable Mask. Now you can't attack any Hollow Monster and have it destroyed. So as long as I have Numb Chandelier I'll keep control of your monsters and keep taking control. For now I end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Renji said. 'I have to find a way to get Zabimaru back, but how?' He thought. "Wait a minute, that's it. First I summon my Pyro Python in defense mode." His python rose up with 800def points. "Next I use his special ability to take away 600 of your life points." His snake slid past his monsters and struck Fae as he was brought to 2600LP.

"What good did that do?" Fae said.

"With that done I can activate Slither Wrap. When I have a reptile monster on the field and our points are less than a 1000 apart I can destroy all spells and traps." Renji said and Fae's spell was destroyed. "I don't trust you, but you better get my monster back."

"I will. It's my move." Jūshirō said. "Sōgyo no Kotowari attack his Numb Chandelier with **Fans Of The Mischievous**." The twins shot blasts of lightning and destroyed Numb Chandelier as Fae was brought to 1300LP. "With that gone Zabimaru can come back to Renji."

"Sweet." Renji said as Zabimaru came back to him.

"I think that's all I'll do for this turn. You might as well admit defeat." Jūshirō said.

"I don't think so." Fae said and took his turn. "I activate the spell Hollow Sin. This spell will allow one hollow to attack directly. Now I release my Hollow Acidwire to summon Hollow Runuganga." A giant monster with his body made of sand rose up with 2400atk points. "Runuganga attack with **Sandstorm Devastation**. Aim for….Jūshirō." Runuganga opened its wide mouth and fired a blast.

"Did you forget about Sōgyo no Kotowari's ability?" Jūshiro said.

"No I haven't. That's why it won't do any good. Runuganga can only be stopped by water attribute monsters." Fae said surprising him. Jūshirō got hit and lost all his life points.

"Oh man he took him out." Renji said.

"That's right. Runuganga is only affected by monsters of the water attribute. Any other monster can't use its abilities or anything to destroy it." Fae said. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"That isn't going to stop me. I'm going to beat you if it's the last thing I do." Renji said.

"You seemed real upset since I took your friend. She must be real important to you." Fae said. "Tell me how you feel since I have her spirit and she won't ever wake up without it."

"Shut up." Renji said.

"How would you feel knowing that I'll have her spirit forever?" Fae said.

"I told you to shut up!" Renji shouted as he was releasing red energy. "For Rukia I'll make you pay. Then after that I'll make sure nothing happens to her again. Go Uniteion Evolution!"

"Say what?" Fae said. A vortex opened up and Zabimaru went through it.

"Now rise up Zabimaru Serpent!" Renji said. A skeletal gigantic snake with red hair rose up with 2400atk points. "I use Zabimaru Serpent's ability. If I use one unite unit I can take away half of your life points and your monster loses 500atk points." Zabimaru ate one of the units then fired energy slashes from its back. Fae was brought to 650 and Runuganga had 1900atk points. "Zabimaru Serpent attack with **Baboon King Cannon**." It fired a red energy blast from its mouth and blasted Rununganga as Fae was brought to 150LP. "One more attack and it's over."

"Think again. I activate my trap Hollow Counter Act. When a hollow is attack, but not destroyed then you lose life points equal to the attack points of the monster that failed to destroy my monster." Fae said. An energy wave was shot and Renji as he lost all his life points.

"Are you guys okay?" Ichigo said as they helped them up.

"Yeah Ichigo." Renji said and that caught Fae's attention.

"Ichigo? Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Fae said.

"You've heard of me?" Ichigo said.

"Oh yes. She talked about you. Tell me how is your mother Ichigo? Oh wait she's gone." Fae said.

"You knew my mother?" Ichigo said.

"Of course because I was the one that took her from this world." Fae said.

"What!" Ichigo said.

"The report say she was in an accident, but didn't you find it weird that no one knew what the accident was or what caused it?" Fae said. "It's because it was no accident. I was there when it happened and the only other person that knows the truth is Byakura Kuchki, Rukia's brother." Ichigo didn't believe him, but he could tell by the smirk on his face and the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth and that caused him to scream in rage.

"You monster! I'm going to make you pay!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to attack him, but Fae jumped out of the way all the way to the top of the stairs.

"I'm warning you not to get in my way." Fae said. "I only dueled those two to test you. You will be seeing me again soon in this tournament." Once that was said he opened a portal and left.

"Come back!" Ichigo shouted. After Fae disappeared Ichigo and the others were parting ways.

"I'll take Rukia's body. Without her spirit she won't wake up and no hospital or anything can get her to and we won't be able to do anything." Jūshirō said.

"Okay. Just make sure she'll be alright." Ichigo said and he took Rukia's body away. Then Ichigo noticed that Renji was leaving to. "Renji where are you going?"

"I'm going after Fae. I'm going to make that freak pay for what he did to Rukia." Renji said and ran off.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Orihime said.

"Fae said it's because of him my mother is gone. I could tell he was telling the truth." Ichigo said. "He's taking part in this tournament and so am I. I don't know what he's up to, but I'm going to bring him down."


	13. Chad The Honorable

As Karakura Town's annual tournament went on Ichigo kept dueling after duel. He just got done with another duel.

"Okay who else wants some?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you've already won. Maybe you should take it easy." Orihime said.

"No way. I've got to find Fae. I've got to make him pay for what he did to Rukia and my mother especially." Ichigo said. He was filled with rage as he ran off.

"Chad I'm getting worried about him." Orihime said.

"I'm starting to get worried myself." Chad said. "Orihime maybe you should stay with him and keep an eye on him until this whole thing is over."

"What about you?" Orihime said.

"I'm going to see if there's something I can do." Chad said. He walked away and Orihime was curious on what he was going to do. 'Ever since Fae told Ichigo he was responsible for what happened to his mother Ichigo took it hard. He doesn't even have the heart to tell his family the truth on what really happened.' He thought. 'On top of that there's the Soul Society that wants to use Rukia. I have to find Fae or a member of this Soul Society and help Ichigo.' He kept walking until he spotted someone laying on the ground. "Are you okay?" He tapped him with his foot a little and he groaned.

"What are you kicking me for?" The guy was a man with long brown hair in a ponytail that had a couple pins in it wearing a straw hat with.

"I didn't. I was just seeing if you were alright." Chad said.

"That's mighty kind of you stranger. My name is Shunsui Kyōraku."

"My name is Yasutora Sado, but people call me Chad. What are you doing lying in the middle of the ground like that?"

"Oh I was just doing some relaxing." Shunsui said. "I got some juice if you want some."

"No thanks." Chad said.

"You sure? It's some good stuff." Shunsui said.

"I'm good. I can't stick around. There's something I have to do to help a friend." Chad said.

"Oh help a friend. What seems to be the problem, maybe I can help?" Shunsui said.

"I don't think you can and it's kind of private." Chad said.

"Private? Now that's not nice to keep secrets." Shunsui said. "I like it better when there aren't that many worries."

"That does sound nice, but that's just the way life is." Chad said.

"I suppose you are right." Shunsui said. "I worry about a good friend of mine because he's terribly ill. He's able to move around, but there are times his illness kicks in, especially on hot summer days. I also have to tell you that I'm a bit concerned for this young lady."

"Young lady?" Chad said.

"Yes, but I really shouldn't go into much detail. I have my private secrets myself." Shunsui said.

"Is this girl in her teen years with short black hair?" Chad said.

"How do you know? Unless…." Shunsui said.

"You're a member of the Soul Society aren't you?" Chad said.

"I guess you're one of those folks who will be getting in the way." Shunsui said.

"I want to know. What did your friend named Jūshirō do with Rukia?" Chad said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about her. We're taking good care of her body." Shunsui said.

…..

Flashback

Rukia's body was placed on a hospital bed as a woman with black hair in a braid under her head trying to treat her body.

"What's the story Unohana? Jūshirō says that her soul was taken from her body." Shunsui said.

"That does seem to be the case." Unohana said. "No internal or external damage. She has a strong pulse. The problem does seem to be that her soul has been taken."

"So does this mean that we can't extract the energy from her?" Shunsui said.

"I already checked with Sōsuke Aizen. He needs her own spiritual energy mix with the energy that is sealed with in her." Unohana said.

"Okay." Shunsui said and walked away. "Though to be honest I don't like that fact that this poor sweet girl or an innocent world."

End Of Flashback

…

"Until we can get Rukia's soul back there isn't much we can do with her." Shunsui said.

"I see." Chad said.

"But don't worry about her condition. Unohana is one of the best doctors there is. She'll take good care of her." Shunsui said.

"That's good knowing Rukia will be alright, but that doesn't change anything." Chad said as he held out his duel disk. "You seem like a nice guy Mr. Kyōraku, but I still have to stop you. My friend Ichigo was entrusted to stop you and save Rukia and I'm going to help him with that."

"I see. You want to duel me to help out your friends." Shunsui said as he stood up. "That's an honorable and noble thing to do. Okay I'll take you on." They both activated their duel disks.

'I'll get pass this guy Ichigo like I said I would. Then we'll go after Fae and the other members of the Soul Society together.' Chad thought.

"Let's duel." They both said having 4000LP. However what they didn't know was that Fae was at the top of one of the buildings and was watching.

"That's one of Ichigo's friends and that's a member from the Soul Society. This could be interesting." Fae said.

"I'll start. First I summon my Brazo Thrust Arm in attack mode." Chad said. He summoned a man was covered in black armor with a red strip on his arms and horn like objects on his shoulders that had 1300atk points. "Next I use the spell, Force Arm Blast. This spell will allow me to deal damage that equals my monsters attack points." His monster shot an energy wave from his arm and hit Shunsui and brought him to 2700LP. "I place one face down and end y turn."

Oh I guess it's my turn." Shunsui said. "First I summon my Bone Nibbler in attack mode." A small creature nibbling on bones with 300atk points. "With that I activate her special ability which allows me to summon a dark attribute monster. I summon Silent Nature Watcher." A young geisha in a purple kimono came up with 300atk points. "Now that I have a dark attribute monster it allows me to summon Dizzy Partier." A man with long black hair acting dizzy came up with 200atk points.

"Oh no. He has three level two monsters that are the same attribute." Chad said.

"Good eye. I unite Dizzy Partier, Bone Nibbler, and Silent Nature Watcher to summon Katen Kyōkotsu." Shunsui said and two woman, one small and one big, came up. The tall had a black dress with a couple skulls and an eye patch. The small had a mask with a skull in her hair with black clothes and purple coat and each having identical swords with 2200atk points.

"His monster is just like Jūshirō's." Chad said.

"Katen Kyōktosu attack with **Jump Game Slash**." Shunsui said. The small one jumped and the big one charged forward as they slashed Chad's monster and he was brought to 3100LP. "Next I use their special ability. If I use up one unite unit then I can deal 900 points of damage." The smaller one slashed a unite unit and went into the ground. She then came up and struck Chad through his shadow as he 2200LP. "I like to call that Shadow Game Slash. I think I'll end my turn there."

"It's my turn now." Chad said. "First I activate my trap, Never Fall Warrior. This allows me to bring back the last warrior monster destroyed." His Brazo Arm Thrust came back. "Then I summon Brazo Direct to the field." A black armored man in red linings came up with 1400atk points. "Next I activate Hand Power Draw. This allows me draw a card for each warrior on my field so I can draw two. Now I unite my earth attribute level four Brazo Arm Thrust and Brazo Direct." They both became orange energy and came together. "I unite summon Brazo Gigante Diablo." A man that had black and red armor on his right with a shield and a white and red on his left came up with 2600atk points.

"Quite the fascinating monster you had." Shunsui said.

"Brazo Gigante Diablo attack with **Strength Crush Fist**." Chad said. The man's left hand was covered in electricity and he charged.

"I use my ladies' special ability. I can prevent the both of them from being destroyed by using another unite unit." Shunsui said. The tall woman slashed another unit and blocked the attack, but Shunsui was dropped to 2300LP.

"So on your turn you use it to deal extra damage and on my turn you can block it." Chad said.

"You got it." Shunsui said.

"Guess there isn't much else I can do, but end my turn." Chad said.

"It's my move now." Shunsui said. "First I use the spell Cherry Tree Beauty. This spell will allow me to give my monster extra attack points to make them just a 100 stronger." The two of them went to 2700. "Now attack with **Jump Game Slash**." Both of the woman moved and went to attack.

"I use Brazo Gigante Diablo's ability." Chad said. "If I use one unite unit he can stop your attack." One unite went into the shield arm and blocked the attack.

"I can still use their special ability to deal 900 points of damage." Shunsui said. The shorter woman slashed the last unit and went into the shadows and came up slashing Chad as his points dropped to 1300. "On the bright side that I can't use their special ability anymore."

'He may come as a relaxed man, but it's obvious he's strong.' Chad thought. "However, I'm not going to give up." He said. "Ichigo is counting on me to bring you down and bring you down I will. No matter what the odds are against me, no matter whom my opponent is, I'll fight to help others. That is why I fight."

"That's very honorable of you. You look like a guy that has tremendous strength, but instead of using it for yourself you use it for others." Shunsui said.

"These hands weren't made to help just me. They were made to help others. That is what my grandfather taught me." Chad said. "That is what's going to happen right now." 'Just please. Give me the card I need to win this duel.' He thought. He drew the card and gave a small smile.

"Looks like he got a good card, but what does it do?" Shunsui said.

"I activate the spell Fists Of Honor." Chad said. "Now Brazo Gigante Diablo gains attack points that equal to my life points." His monster's points went to 3900. "At the cost I have to give half up at the end of my turn, but this duel is ending now."

"How's that?" Shunsui said.

"Because my Fists Of Honor have another affect. A man shouldn't hit a woman. It allows both of our monsters to attack directly." Chad said. "However it ends now." His monster charged and hit Shunsui as he dealt the final blow knocking him down and Chad won.

"Well looks like I lost." Shunsui said with a laugh. Chad felt proud of himself, but then he heard clapping from behind him. When he looked behind him he saw Fae.

"Fae!" Chad said.

"A great duel that was." Fae said with a smirk on his face.

….

Ichigo

"Okay that's another win." Ichigo said. Then he and Orihime heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Orihime said.

"Let's check it out." Ichigo said. When they arrived they saw Shunsui and Chad were both knocked down. "Chad! What happened?" He said as they gathered around him. When the smoke clear they saw Fae. "Fae! Did you do this?"

"Your friend was the one that took down that guy from the Soul Society actually, but don't worry. I spared your friend's soul to give you a message." Fae said. "Don't get in my way Ichigo." After that he went through the portal and left.

"Chad wake up." Orihime said, but he wasn't moving.

"Fae, you're gonna pay!" Ichigo said.


	14. Sting Like A Wasp

Chad was brought to Urahara Shop after he was attacked by Fae after his duel with Shunsui.

"He should be okay. Should wake up in just a day or two." Kisuke said.

"That's good." Orihime said, but she saw that Ichigo was quiet and seemed real mad. "Ichigo he just said Chad was going to be okay."

"I know. If we're done here I'm going to head out and find Fae." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo wait a minute." Orihime said.

"No! First this guy takes my mother, takes Rukia's soul, and now attacks Chad." Ichigo said. "I'm going to hunt him down and make him pay."

"You need to take it easy." Yoruichi said.

"No way. The time has come to bring Fae down." Ichigo said and left and Orihime went with him.

"I better go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Yoruichi said and left.

…

The Soul Society

Yamamoto was staring out down to the city thinking about all the current events that have happened when Shunsui was brought back injured.

"Head Captain, it's Tōshirō." A voice said on the other side of his door.

"You may enter." Yamamoto said and a young boy with silver hair came in.

"Sir I must speak to you about the incident that happened with two of the captains." Tōshirō said.

"I already know about the man who calls himself Fae. He holds the energy that lied within Rukia Kuchiki." Yamamoto said. "I have already sent Suì-Fēng to track this man down and investigate."

…

Suì-Fēng

Suì-Fēng was a girl that was running across the rooftops and jumping from one building to another at fast speed.

"Let's see, where would this Fae be?" Suì-Fēng said as she was looking around. Then she jumped down to the streets. "How am I suppose to find this guy?"

"Are you looking for me cutie?" She turned around and was faced with Fae.

"I take it you're Fae." Suì-Fēng said.

"That I am. Is there something I can help you with, member of the Soul Society?" Fae said.

"So you already know who I am." Suì-Fēng said.

"I do Suì-Fēng." Fae said. "I'm guessing you came here to defeat me. Is it my orders or do you want payback for what I did to your comrades Jūshirō and Shunsui?"

"I could care less about those two old fools." Suì-Fēng said.

"That's harsh since you're on the same side. Oh well. If you came here to duel me then let's get started." Fae said as they both pulled out their duel disks and were getting ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first cutie." Fae said.

"Don't call me that." Suì-Fēng said.

"Sorry, I just have a thing for woman which is why I showed myself to you." Fae said. "First I summon Hollow Shrieker in attack mode." A green like monster with brown hands and hair on its back came up with 1400atk points. "Next I use Shrieker's ability. Two shriek leech tokens appear on your field."

"On my field?" Suì-Fēng said. Shrieker spit out two leeches and they appeared on her field with 200def points. 'I think I know why he would have them appear on my field. If these things get destroyed I'm going to be dealt some damage.' She thought.

"Next I use the spell Unbreakable Mask. With this activated you can't destroy any monsters that have hollow in their name." Fae said. "I think that will end my turn for now."

"It's my move now." Suì-Fēng said. "First I summon my Flash Wasp in attack mode." A wasp appeared in a flash at 1000atk points. "Next I use the spell Stealth Strike. If you have a monster stronger than mine than he can slip past them and strike you directly." The wasp was going incredible fast and stung Fae as he was brought to 3000LP. "I place one face down and end my turn." 'Now if he attacks these tokens I can use my Flash Barrier trap to stop him. I just need to figure out how to get rid of these things without dealing damage to myself.' She thought.

"It's my move now." Fae said. "First I use Shrieker's ability. He can destroy those leeches and when they are destroyed you take 300 points off damage for each one." Shrieker screeched and the leeches exploded as Suì-Fēng was brought to 3400LP.

"So that's what you were up to." Suì-Fēng said.

"That's right. You thought I was going to attack them didn't you." Fae said. "Now I summon Hollow Hexapodus." A spider like hollow came up with 1000atk points. "Next thanks to its special ability I can summon this monster even when I already have made a summon when I have two Hollow Monsters on the field. I release Shrieker and Hexapodus to summon Hollow Menos Grande." Both were released and a giant in a black robe with a long nose came up with 2900atk points.

"What is that thing?" Suì-Fēng said.

…

Ichigo

"Where the heck is he?" Ichigo said as he continued to look for Fae.

"Ichigo maybe you should calm down." Orihime said.

"Hey wait a minute. What is that thing?" Yoruichi said. They looked through the spaces between the buildings and spotted Hollow Menos Grande.

"That thing has the same white mask and hole as Fae's other monsters. That has to be where he is." Ichigo said as he ran towards the duel and Orihime and Yoruichi followed him.

…

The Duel

"Now Hollow Menos Grand attack Flash Wasp with **Cero Blast**." Fae said. Menos Grande was powering up a red energy blast in its mouth and fired it.

"I activate the trap, Flash Barrier." Suì-Fēng said. "Now this trap keeps my monster safe and the damage is cut in half." A barrier was brought around the wasp and it withstood the attack with Suì-Fēng being dropped to 2450.

"You might have survived for now, but let's see if you will next turn. I place one face down and end my turn." Fae said.

"Hold it!" They looked the alley next to them and saw Ichigo and the girls.

"Yoruichi!" Suì-Fēng said.

"Suì-Fēng. It's been a long time." Yoruichi said.

"You know her?" Orihime said.

"She's a member of the Soul Society. In fact we were once good friends." Yoruichi said.

"Well if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki." Fae said.

"Fae! The time has come for you to pay for what you did to Chad, Rukia, and my mother." Ichigo said.

"I'm afraid I can't since I'm busy dueling her." Fae said pointing to Suì-Fēng. "Besides Ichigo I don't think we should be enemies."

"What are you talking about? You took my mother from me." Ichigo said.

"That's true." Fae said. "What happened to her was because she was trying to stand in the way between me and the Soul Society. It all happened six years ago on a rainy night. The three of us were dueling. Byakura, Masaki, and myself. I wanted to take Byakura down, but I just have a thing for woman. Ichigo the Soul Society is both of our enemies. We should work together."

"You expect me to go for that after everything you did?" Ichigo said.

"Just what is it you're after Fae?" Yoruichi said. "Why is the Soul Society your enemy?"

"They wish to destroy the duel monster spirit world, but without the energy that was hidden within Rukia that can't be done which is why I took her." Fae said. "I wish to bring the spirit world and this world into one. I will open a portal and have duel monster spirits enter here."

"But that will bring chaos." Yoruichi said. "Some monsters might be friendly, but at the same time there are some that are dangerous. If you do that it will bring disorder and bring our world to near destruction."

"You're insane." Ichigo said.

"I had enough stalling." Suì-Fēng said. "Move out of the way. I don't care for his reasons or what you three are even doing here. I'm ending this right now. I summon Lady Wasp in attack mode." A human shape wasp flew up with 400atk points. "Now I unite my level three light attribute Flash Wasp with level two Lady Wasp to unite summon Suzumebashi." A girl with her right arm as a stinger and the size of an insect with yellow and black stripe clothing came up with 2900def points.

"For a little thing it has strong defense." Fae said.

"I know use Suzmebashi's ability. If I use one unite unit then she places one stinger counter on your monster." Suì-Fēng said. One unit went into the stinger and she flew up and stung Menos Grande with a hornet crest appearing on it.

"Am I suppose to be shaking?" Fae said.

"You should. When Suzumebashi strikes another one she can destroy your monster and you lose life points equal to its attack points. Unfortunately I can only use it once a turn." Suì-Fēng said.

"Wow so that little thing can pack a punch." Fae said.

"So if she can get another sting in next turn Fae will be left with 100LP." Yoruichi said.

"In that case I'll have to make sure Menos Grande isn't around anymore. It's my move." Fae said. "First I'm activating my trap Gathering Of The Hollows. When I have Menos Grand on the field I can drop his level by half and I can summon two more monsters. My Menos Grande is a level four so he goes to four. I also summon Demi-Hollow and Hollow Acidwire." Both his monsters came up with Acidwire at 1700 and Demi-Hollow, a green hollow with a big head, at 200atk points. "Now I unite my level four dark attribute Menos Grande and Acidwire with level two Demi-Hollow. I unite summon Hollow Ayon!" The three came together and formed a monster with antlers, long shaggy hair, and hooves like a deer and a snake tail with 2800atk points.

"Look at that thing. It looks like something from a horror movie about hunters and Greek mythology." Orihime said.

"I now use Ayon's ability. If I use one unite unit I activate one of three of Ayon's abilities." Fae said and one unit entered the mask. "I choose the one where Ayon takes all of Suzumebashi's attack points and add it to his own." Ayon crushed down on Suzumebashi and Ayon went to 3000atk points. "Now I use one more unit to activate another ability. Now when he destroys a monster you take damage that equals the points of the mode it's in."

"What!?" Suì-Fēng said.

"This is over. Ayon attack, crush her." Fae said. Ayon slammed its fist down on Suzumebashi and Suì-Fēng lost all of her life points.

"Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi said as she ran to check on her and she was badly injured.

"Fae you maniac!" Ichigo said.

"I'm telling you Ichigo we should work together. Think about whose side you're on." Fae said and left.

"I'm going to make sure she gets help." Yoruichi said as she took Suì-Fēng and left.

"This is getting out of control." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said concerned for him.

"Fae is going against the Soul Society who want to destroy the duel monster spirit word, but Fae wants to unite the two worlds, but that will bring chaos." Ichigo said. "He even wants me to join him."

"What are you going to do?" Orihime said.

"I have to follow my heart Orihime and right now my heart is telling me that I have to stop both of them and stop them I will." Ichigo said.


	15. Helping Hime

On another day of the tournament Orihime woke up and got dressed. She went over to a picture of a man and prayed.

"Good morning my brother Sora. I hope you're doing well." Orihime said. She then looked at a duel disk that she got once for her birthday and a deck. "I have to do this. I've got to help Ichigo somehow."

…

Unohana

Unohana just got done with her daily check up on Rukia after she got done with her other patients. Then she spotted a big guy that wore a mask that completely covered his head.

"Oh Sajin." Unohana said.

"Yes Mistress Unohana?" Sajin said.

"I'm going out for a while. Would you be a dear and watch over my patients? I should be back soon." Unohana said.

"Of course." Sajin said and Unohana stepped out.

….

Orihime

Orihime was walking around the city trying to be like a spy looking around for a member of the Soul Society.

"Okay where would I find a member of the Soul Society?" Orihime said. Then she heard her phone go off and panic until she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Orihime its Ichigo. Just calling to see where you want to meet up." Ichigo said.

"Actually Ichigo I've decided to go on my own for a while." Orihime said.

"What do you mean you've decided to go on for a while?" Ichigo said.

"I brought out a duel disk and deck my brother got for me before he passed away. I'm going to find a member of the Soul Society and challenged them to a duel." Orihime said.

"What?! Orihime you barely know how to duel." Ichigo said.

"Maybe, but I just want to help you." Orihime said.

"Okay don't do anything crazy. I'm coming to find you." Ichigo said and hanged up.

'I just want to help Ichigo.' Orihime thought as she walked around and looked at her hairpins and duel disk. She wasn't watching here she was going and bumped into someone and that was Unohana. "Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"It's quite alright." Unohana said. "Does there seem to be a problem young lady? You look as if there's something bothering you."

"Oh it's just a little trouble with a friend of mine, but I don't want to bother you with it." Orihime said.

"It won't be a bother. I'm actually suppose to help people so tell me." Unohana said. Orihime was about to decline, but when she got a good look at the way Unohana was giving her a smile that made her shiver from fear so she was forced to talk.

"Well you see a good friend of mine is going through a lot." Orihime said. "He found out the truth about his mother and a couple friends of his have been hurt. I haven't done much of anything to help, but I want to."

"I see. This friend of yours you must care for a lot." Unohana said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Orihime said with her face red.

"Isn't there a friend or a relative you could talk to?" Unohana said.

"There is Tatsuki, but she wouldn't understand. I only had a brother, but he got in a car accident three years ago. These hairpins and this duel disk were a gift from him on my twelfth birthday and that's when it happened." Orihime said.

"Why wouldn't this Tatsuki be able to help?" Unohana said.

"Because we're fighting this organization that wants to destroy this other world and there's this mad man that brings chaos." Orihime said, but realized she talked too much and covered her mouth.

"I see." Unohana said.

"You do?" Orihime said.

"Yes for you see I am a member of this organization. My name is Retsu Unohana, head of the medical team of the Soul Society." Unohana said.

"You're a member?" Orihime said, but then put on a brave face. "Well Miss Unohana I challenge you to a duel." She may acted brave, but inside she was a nervous wreck.

"I figure you were going to say that. I prefer to avoid confrontation, but if I must." Unohana said as she pulled out a duel disk.

'This is it. I can't run. I have to do this for Ichigo.' Orihime thought as they activated duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"The first move is all yours." Unohana said.

"Okay. First I summon Shun Shun Rikka Ayame." Orihime said. A little fairy like girl in a pink kimono flew up with 300ak points. "Next I use Ayame's ability to give myself 300LP." Ayame glowed orange and Orihime's points went to 4300. "I place one face down. You're turn Unohana."

"I'm afraid you won't win if you duel like that my dear." Unohana said. "I start by summoning my Mystery Demeanor in attack mode." A shadowy figure wearing a black cloak rose up with 1300atk points. "Next I activate the Kind Assist spell. This allows me to have one extra monster on the field for this turn. I summon a second Mystery Demeanor." A second rose up with the same attack points.

"Two?" Orihime said.

"Now I unite both my level 3 dark attribute Mystery Demeanor to unite summon Minazuki." Unohana said and a person in a green cloak that covered its face came up with 1900atk points. "Now Minazkui attack Shun Shun Rikka Ayame." In just a flash Minazuki destroyed Ayame and brought Orihime to 2700. "I know use Minazuki's ability. If I use one unite unit I gain life points equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster." One unit went under the hood and Unohana's points went to 4300. "In exchange you get to summon one extra monster."

"Okay. I summon Shun Shun Rikka Lily." Orihime said and another little fairy like creature rose with 300atk points.

"I shall end my turn there." Unohana said.

"Okay it's my turn now. First I summon Shun Shun Rika Shun'ō" Orihime said and another fairy like creature rose up 300def points. "Next her special ability gives me 300LP." Her points went to 3000

"Before you make another move I activate my quick play spell Star Salivation." Unohana said. "Since you summoned a monster we both take damage equal to all your monsters attack points." Both of them were dealt damage as Unohana's points went to 3700 and Orihime's went to 2600.

"Why did you do that?" Orihime said.

"As I told you I prefer to avoid conflict. If I can't then I try to make things on equal level." Unohana said.

"Okay I guess. Right now I switch Lily in defense mode." Orihime said and Lily had 300def points. "Next I activate the spell Fairy Flower Bloom. This allows me to summon two more fiary type monsters. I summon Shun Shun Rika Baigon and Hinagiku." This time two guy fairies came up with 300def points.

"Orihime." A voice was calling out to her.

"Who said that?" Orihime said.

"Is something wrong?" Unohana said. The Orihime's hairpins glowed and both of them were starting to have blank look in their eyes. When Orihime could see again she saw she was in some kind of forest.

"What is this? Where am I?" Orihime said. She saw that Unohana was there too and just as confused.

"This is rather strange." Unohana said.

"Orihime." Orihime turned around and saw a man walking up to her and she knew who it was.

"Sora!" Orihime said.

"Orihime it's so good to see you again." Sora said as he hugged his little sister.

"What is this place?" Orihime said.

"This is the duel monster spirit world." Sora said and that shocked both of them. "Orihime somehow you were brought here because you have a special connection to this place."

"I do?" Orihime said.

"I see. So you have a connection and this is the duel monster spirit world." Unohana said. "Since this is your brother he was brought here. Somehow we left our bodies and came here."

"Orihime a dark force is starting to cover the land." Sora said. "I don't know if it's this Soul Society or something else. Orihime you're not suppose to be here. You have to defeat this woman here and return to the real world to face this evil."

"I don't know if I can." Orihime said.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo kept looking for Orihime. When he finally found her he went straight towards her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said. He saw that the duel was happening. "Orihime who is that woman?" When she didn't respond he saw they both had a blank look in their eyes. "Something is wrong. Their bodies are here, but not their spirits." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Orihime!"

…..

The Spirit World

"Orihime!" Orihime could hear Ichigo was calling out to him.

"Ichigo is that you?" Orihime said. In the real world Orihime's body was speaking in a mumble, but Ichigo could hear her.

"She can hear me. Orihime where are you?" Ichigo said.

"Somehow I ended up in the duel monster spirit world with Unohana, this lady from the Soul Society." Orihime said.

"Orihime I told you not to go and do something like this." Ichigo said.

"I know, it's just I wanted to help you." Orihime said.

"You're doing this for me? Orihime listen I know you can't see me and I can't do anything, but I'm right by your side if you need anything. Which is all I need from you." Ichigo said. "You can do this." Orihime felt touched that Ichigo felt that's all he needs and he believes in her.

"Thank you Ichigo." Orihime said and got serious as their duel field appeared in between her and Unohana. "I reveal my face down. It's the trap, Shun Shun Rikka Shield. When I have three fairy type monsters on the field then I can't be attack. I end my turn."

"That's good Orihime. You can do this." Sora said.

"Then it's my move." Unohana said. "First I activate my spell card, Tactical Treatment. Now if I send one card in my hand to the grave then I can destroy one card on the field. Say goodbye to that shield." Orihime's spell was destroyed. "Now I use the spell strengthen Medicine. If I give up 1000LP then when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage." Unohana's points went to 2700. "Now Minazuki attack Shun'ō." Minazuki attacked and destroyed the fairy as Orihime was brought to 1300LP.

"It's like everything she does ends up hurting either one of us." Orihime said.

"I know use Minazuki's ability. I use the last unit to give myself life points and you can summon one monster." Unohana said as her points went to 3000.

"Okay I summon Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki." Orihime said and another fairy like man came up with 300atk points.

"I will end my turn there." Unohana said.

"What are you going to do now Orihime?" Sora said.

"I have an idea." Orihime said as she drew a card. "First I use Tsubaki's ability to take away 300 of your life points." Tsubaki flew in at Unohana and slashed at her as her points dropped to 2700. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn and I believe I should just end this." Unohana said. "Minazuki attack that Tsubaki."

"Not so fast. I use my trap Assistant Protection. When you attack one of my monsters I can use this trap to have it directed to me." Orihime said.

"Why would you do that?" Unohana said.

"Cause now I use the trap, Shun Shun Rikka Reflect." Orihime said. "When I have Tsubaki and three other fairy types on the field you take twice the amount of damage."

"So then this ends in a draw." Unohana said. Minazuki ran into a powerful shield that blew the two of them away as they lost all their life points.

"Well done Orihime. Now go back and help your friends. Knowing you have great friends helps me rest in peace." Sora said and faded away.

…..

The Real World

Orihime and Unohana both reentered their bodies as they were both blown back.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said as he managed to catch her. When she was safe she began to regain consciousness "Orihime are you okay?"

"I am now." Orihime said.

"I can't believe you went and did that duel for me." Ichigo said.

"I only wanted to help you." Orihime said with her face blushing. Ichigo caressed the side of her face. They both stared into each other's eyes and were leaning in towards each other, but Unohana's groans interrupted them.

"Well I'll admit that was a great duel." Unohana said. "You are a special girl Orihime. Don't worry I'll keep this duel our little secret so the Soul Society won't come after you."

"Thank you." Orihime said. After that Unohana left and another member has faced defeat.

AN: Okay that should have given away on who my favorite pairing is so let me ask something. Why do people choose Rukia over Orihime? Did you all not notice how much Orihime and Ichigo care for each other? Have you all not noticed the way they look at each? The way they act towards each other? What and when they say things at or about each other? The way they act when the other is mention or something happens to the other? Even Nel says Ichigo cares for her a lot (Episode 166)


	16. Grandfather Honor

In the Soul Society a man was doing experiments in a lab that looks like it belongs to a mad scientist.

"Yes. Good, very good." The man wore a strange hat with his face black and white.

"Excuse me Mayuri. You're needed in the field to terminate our enemies."

"I'm too busy with my research." Mayuri said.

"The Head Captain requested it himself."

"Oh very well." Mayuri said.

"I'm sliding some pictures under the door on who our enemies are." Some pictures were slid of Ichigo and his friends with Fae and Mayuri took a look at them.

"Yes I see. Perhaps if I capture them they'll make excellent research subjects." Mayuri said.

…..

Uryū

Uryū was walking through the city at night as he won one duel after another as the tournament went on.

"This is becoming almost too easy." Uryū said. "So far there hasn't been any sign of Fae or members of the Soul Society. At least for me. I wonder how the others are doing." What Uryū failed to notice was that he was being followed.

…..

Fae

"This tournament is drawing to an end soon. It seems Ichigo is still going to go against me so I have to eliminate him, but how?" Fae said. He then looked down and spotted Renji and that gave him an idea. "That's it."

…..

Uryū

Uryū kept walking through the city as if nothing was going on. He came to the school and went on the school's field.

"You can come out. I know you've been following me." Uryū said. Then Mayuri came out through the wall as he was wearing a substance that made him blend into it and it fell off.

"Interesting. You knew I was following didn't you?" Mayuri said.

"I had my suspicion, but I wanted to lure you away from innocent people." Uryū said. "I don't know who you are or how you came through the wall like that, but I can tell by that sinister look and how you were following me around you aren't a nice person. Now tell me who you are and what do you want from me."

"Oh very well. My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am the head of research and development department in the Soul Society."

"They let a freak like you become a member? How did you even find me?" Uryū said.

"It's just a little device I invented that tracks a person just based on a picture. I'm quite the scientist." Mayuri said. "I was wondering if you like to come with me and become part of my research."

"Research? What research?" Uryū said.

"How much clearer could I be? I want to do some research on you. Providing if you don't mind getting cut up a little." Mayuri said.

"You actually do that to living people?! What a monster you are. You seem just as mad as that Fae." Uryū said.

"You dare you compare me to someone like him? The other members claim he has great power that they don't understand and I find that unscientifically impossible." Mayuri said. "Oh that doesn't matter at this point. I came here for you. Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to take you by force."

"Just try you creep." Uryū said. They both placed on their duel disks. What freaked Uryū out was that Mayuri's came right out of his arm.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first. I'll start by summoning Poison Parasite." Mayuri said. A worm like creature came up with 700atk points. "Next I activate the spell card Bio Detonation. I place two face downs and end my turn."

'Something isn't right. Why would he summon a monster as weak as that?' Uryū thought. 'Of course. There must be something about that spell and those two face downs. In that case I need to watch myself.'

"I'm waiting." Mayuri said.

"Here goes. I summon my Sky Archer in attack mode." Uryū said. A blue and white dressed archer that rode on a board made of energy flew up with 1500atk points. "I hope you weren't thinking of using those traps or spell because his special ability prevents them from affecting him."

"Really? Well that could be a problem." Mayuri said.

"Sky Archer attack his Poison Parasite with **Flying Arrow Barrage**." Uryū said and his archer fired a barrage of energy arrows that destroyed the parasite and Mayuri was brought to 3200LP.

"Since you destroyed my Posion Parasite its special ability activates. Your monster loses 300atk points as well as its own ability." The worm wrapped around the archer as its points dropped to 1200.

"In that case I place one face down and end my turn." Uryū said. 'I can do this. After all this was my grandfather's deck. He looked after me when my father didn't before he vanished. So I'll win no matter what with this deck.'

"It's my move now. First I activate my face down." Mayuri said. "It's known as Antibody Surveillance. It allows me to see all your face downs." Uryū's face down was flipped over. "I see. So it's the trap known as Wind Step. If I attack than that trap will prevent your monster from being destroy and then you can attack directly. In that case I summon Poisonous Moth." A moth with purple wings flew up with 1100atk points. "As long as this insect is up you cannot use traps."

"He summoned a monster with fewer attack points?" Uryū said.

"Poisonous Moth attack." Mayuri said. The moth flew in, but the archer fired an arrow and destroyed the moth as Mayuri's points were brought to 3100. "Now that my moth is destroyed I can use my Bio Detonation's affect. When a monster on my field is destroyed yours is destroyed too and you take some damage." The archer blew up Uryū was brought to 2800.

"It seems like you have no problem sacrificing your monsters like that." Uryū said.

"It's your turn now." Mayuri said.

"Good because you have no monsters." Uryū said. "I summon Quincy Crossbow Shooter." An archer in a white hood holding a crossbow came up with 1800atk points.

"Oh my. It's been a while since I saw a duelist that have archers in their deck." Mayuri said.

"You've dueled someone else with cards like mine?" Uryū said. "Now I activate the spell card Healing Strings. Now once a turn I gain 200LP." His points went to 3000. "Now Quincy Crossbow Shooter attack him directly." His shooter shot an arrow and hit Mayuri as he was brought to 1300LP. "That will end my turn."

"Then it's my move again." Mayuri said. "First I activate my face down, Regrow Limbs. Now all the damage I took last turn is restore and I can bring back the last monster that was destroyed. Come back my Poisonous Moth." His points went to 3100 and his moth came back. "Now I summon my Virus Moth." Another moth with red wings came up with 1600atk points. "Now I unite my level three wind attribute Poisonous Moth with my level four wind attribute Virus Moth to unite summon Ashisogi Jizō." A baby face creature with moth wings came up with 2700atk points.

"What is that strange looking thing?" Uryū said.

"I know use its special ability. If I use one unite unit to negate the effects of all your cards." Mayuri said.

"All?! Uryū said. Ashisogi Jizō ate one unit and the shot blades from its body and struck all three.

"Now attack with **Poison Breath**." Mayuri said. The creature blew out a cloud of mist and destroyed his shooter as Uryū was brought to 2100LP. "I place one face down and end my turn. I must say seeing this deck of yours brings back memories."

"Memories?" Uryū said.

"Yes I dueled an old man with a similar deck." Mayuri said. "He lost and I took him to be experimented on." Uryū had his suspicions on who he was talking about. "What was his name? His last name was Ishido or Ishina. I lose all interest after the experiments."

"It was Ishida." Uryū said getting angry. "The man you're talking about sounds like my grandfather. Now I know what happened to him, I swear by my grandfather's honor, I will defeat you. It's my move now! First I summon my Blue Archer in attack mode." His monster came up with 1300atk points. "Next I use his ability to take away 300LP." His archer fired the arrow and Mayuri was brought to 2800. "Next I activate Quincy Nobility to bring back my Quincy Crossbow Shooter." His crossbow man came back. "Now I unite my level four light attribute Blue Archer with Quincy Crossbow Shooter to unite summon Quincy Quattro." His archer rose up with 3000atk points. "I know use Quincy Quattro's ability. If I use one unite unit then I can destroy one card. Say goodbye to Ashisogi Jizō and your Bio Detonation won't work since it's outside of battle." The unite unit went into the bow and fired destroying the moth like creature.

"Oh my." Mayuri said.

"Quincy Quattro attack him directly with **Soul Slicing Arrow**." Uryū said and his archer fired arrows and caused an explosion. "I won. Now go and never come in my sight again."

"Oh it's not over yet." Mayuri said as he still had 1300LP. "You didn't think about my face down, System Infected. This trap cuts your attack in half and your monster can no longer."

"In that case I have no choice, but to end my turn with one face down." Uryū said.

"You have drove my patience to the limit. It's time I end this." Mayuri said. "First I activate the spell known as Antidote Vessel. This allows me to bring back a monster that wasn't destroyed in battle." Ashisogi Jizō came back. "Now go uniteion evolution." The moth creature went into a vortex. "Come on out Ashisogi Jizō Crawler!" It became a giant work like creature with a red robe and a ring over the baby face with 2700atk points. "Now I use its special ability to use one unite unit to drop all your monster's points to zero."

"No!" Uryū said. The monster breathed out a poisonous mist and Quincy Quattro's points went to zero.

"Now finish this with **Poison Mist Demise**." Mayuri said. The creature shot out the mist.

"I activate my face down. The trap known as Defensive Honor." Uryū said. "This trap keeps a warrior from being destroyed and drops the attack power." He withstood the blow and Uryū now had 400LP.

"Oh I'm getting irritated with this. Just hurry up and make your next move." Mayuri said.

"I will. I swear I will defeat you." Uryū said. "My grandfather meant a lot to me and you just used him and many others for your messed up experiments. I can't let you keep doing that. It isn't right." That was when his deck started glowing blue and gained a new card. "This is for everyone you have hurt. Go uniteion evolution." The vortex opened and Quincy Quattro went in. "Appear Quincy Quattro Cross!" His archer in other new white clothes with his bow formed into a cross came up with 3000atk points.

"He can perform uniteion evolution?" Mayuri said.

"I know use my Quincy Quattro Cross' ability. I use one unite unit and then he can absorb all spells and traps and gain 500atk points for each one." Uryū said. The unit went into the cross and all the spells and traps were absorb as his points went to 4500. "Now attack and finish this with **Hundred Arrow Scatter**." The archer fired hundreds of arrows at once that destroyed the giant worm and brought Mayuri to zero and Uryū won. When the smoke clear Mayuri was gone.

"You might have won this time, but I will come back one day." Mayuri said.

"Good because then I'll finish you." Uryū said.

…

Renji

Renji was heading home when he spotted Fae right in front of him.

"Hello Renji." Fae said.

"Fae!" Renji said with anger. Fae went into the alley and Renji went after him. "Get over here you coward." Renji kept going after him, but soon lost sight of him. "Where'd he go?" Fae came behind him and covered his eyes.

"Right here and I need you to do something for me Renji and you're going to do it whether you like it or not." Fae said and the next thing that was heard was Renji screaming.


	17. Red Rage

"Ichigo there's mail for you." Yuzu said as they were all having breakfast.

"For me?" Ichigo said as Yuzu handed him the letter. When he opened it, it burst with confetti with trumpet sounds saying congratulations. "What is this about?"

"It says here you made it in the top four of the Karakura Town Tournament." Karin said.

"You made the top four!" Yuzu said.

"That's my boy." Isshin said smacking his back and it bit too hard.

"It says the other three are Renji, Uryū, and…Fae!" Ichigo said. 'I can use this as my chance to bring him down for good.' He thought

…

The Soul Society

Aizen, who was man with brown hair and glasses, was working on a computer. Then a man with silver hair that had his eyes narrowed with a creepy smile walked in.

"Good morning Aizen."

"Good morning Gin." Aizen said.

"What are you working on?" Gin said.

"It's for the finals of the tournament. It's going to be used as the grand finale." Aizen said.

"My, that sounds interesting." Gin said.

"Just you wait and see." Aizen said.

….

The Tournament

Everyone in the city gathered in a stadium waiting for the finals to begin.

"Wow this is so exciting." Yuzu said.

"I can't believe it. My little boy is in the semifinals." Isshin said.

"Hi Mr. Kurosaki, Yuzu, Karin." The three of them saw Orihime and Chad with Ikkaku, Tatsuki, Yumichika, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Rangiku come up to them and took a seat around them.

"So this is Ichigo's family? It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Rangiku."

"I'm Yuzu, Ichigo's sister."

"So Ichigo made it to the semifinals. Well then he better win or else I'm going to be mad." Ikkaku said.

"Oh relax. Either way we are bound to see some good duels." Yumichika said.

"Anyway this is going to rock." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah. Ichigo's going to win it." Keigo said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself since Renji and Uryū are here too." Mizurio said.

"Okay everyone take your seats because we're about to get things started here." The announcer said. "Welcome to the final part of Karakua Town's annual tournament. Here four duelist that have won outstanding duels will go against each other and the winner will not only be named champion, but will have one wish granted. Now here is who will be going against who. In the first match we are going to have Ichigo Kurosaki going against Renji Abari. Then in the second we'll have Uryū Ishida going against a man of mystery named Fae. Now if all of you are ready we're about to start!" Once that was said the crowd cheered.

…

Fae

Fae had a private room and took a seat on a couch as he had window view of the duel that was about to start.

"I for one am excited for this. I can't wait to see Renji and Ichigo destroy each other." Fae said with him chuckling.

…

The Soul Society

Head Captain Yamamoto was going to watch the duel on a monitor and saw Byakura walk in the door.

"You summoned me sir?" Byakura said.

"Yes. It's about the finals of this tournament." Yamamoto said. "This tournament holds our enemies in it. When the winner comes out I want you to be the one to take that one down because that will be the one who will be a threat to our plans the most." Byakura understood and watched carefully.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was waiting at the entrance gate until he heard that it was time for his duel with Renji to start.

"So I'm going to go against Renji first. Well at least the first duel will be for fun." Ichigo said.

"Okay here come our first match."

"That's my cue." Ichigo said as he walked through and Renji was coming from the other side.

"Now say hello to two high school students. One with hair as orange as a carrot who has a high spirit, Ichigo Kurosaki. The other with a fire passion as strong as a wild animal's, Renji Abari." The announcer said with the crowd cheering.

"Ichigo, Renji you both do your best." Orihime said.

"Hey Renji let's have a good duel." Ichigo said, but Renji didn't respond. He looked like he had a blank look in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"Okay boys play nice and we're waiting for you to get started." The announcer said. Both of them placed their duel disks and got ready.

"Now let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first." Ichigo said. "First I summon a monster in defense mode. Then I place one face down and end my turn." 'Now when Renji attacks my Twin Shield Blocker has 1900def points and when it's flipped over it will deal 800 points of damage.' He thought.

"It's my move now." Renji said, but he didn't sound like to have any emotion. "I summon my Flaming Cobra in attack mode." A red cobra with flames coming out of the back of its head came up with 1400atk points. "Flame Cobra attack."

"What? Why would he attack a monster when he has no idea what it is?" Ichigo said. The cobra went to attack, but when Ichigo's monster flipped over it was a warrior holding two shields and blocked the attack as Renji's points dropped to 3500.

"Renji made a rookie mistake." Tatsuki said.

"That was reckless. Not his usual style." Mizurio said.

"Since Twin Shield blocker was flipped face over it deals 800 points of damage." Ichigo said. The warrior created a dark aura that covered Renji and brought his points to 2300. "Something's going on with Renji."

"I place one face down and end my turn." Renji said.

"It's my move now. First I summon my Swordsman Of The Black Blade in attack mode." Ichigo said. His swordsman rose up with 1900atk points. "Now my swordsman attack Flaming Cobra with **Black Slice And Dice**." His swordsman charged in and slashed at the cobra as Renji's points were brought to 1800 and was knocked down.

"Does this guy usually duel like this? It's not very anything let alone beautiful." Yumichika said.

"If this is the best he can do then how did he get in here?" Ikkaku said.

"Something doesn't seem right. This isn't how Renji duels." Chad said.

"Renji get up. What's going on with you?" Ichigo said. Fae was watching and he was smirking.

"It is time." Fae said.

…

Renji's Mind

Inside Renji's mind he was surrounded by darkness and he didn't know where he was or what was going on.

"What is this place?" Renji said.

"Renji."

"Who said that? Who's there?" Renji said.

"Don't worry. My name is Fae and I'm a friend. You're in the middle of a duel and you're dueling for her." An image of Rukia appeared in front of Renji.

"That looks like Rukia Kuchiki." Renji said.

"It is, but her spirit has been taken. She's been hurt. You're dueling for her, to avenge her." Fae said.

"But who hurt her? I can't remember." Renji said.

"That would be him." Fae said and Ichigo appeared in front of him laughing sinisterly.

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji said.

"Ichigo took Rukia from you. He hurt her, took her spirit. Defeat him for Rukia Renji." Fae said.

…..

The Duel

Renji was getting up and he had his look in his eyes, but when he saw Ichigo that look turned to anger.

"Renji are you okay?" Ichigo said, but all Renji did was get mad.

"I'll never forgive you!" Renji said surprising him. "It's payback time for Rukia."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said.

"Don't try to deny it Ichigo. I'll avenge Rukia if it's the last thing I do." Renji said.

"Avenge Rukia? Wait you think I hurt her?" Ichigo said. Then he heard laughter and when he turned around he saw a transparent version of Fae.

"That's right Ichigo." Fae said.

"Fae! You did something to Renji. What was it?" Ichigo said.

"Remember when I dueled Renji? When he attacked me with Zabimaru Serpent I placed a piece of my power on Renji." Fae said. "Then I unleashed its full power and changed Renji's memories around to think you were an enemy."

"You changed it to have him think I hurt Rukia when it was you." Ichigo said.

"I did and that will be your demise." Fae said.

"It's now my move." Renji said. "I summon Flame-Utan." An orangutan covered in flames came up with 1700atk points. "I use its special ability to bring back one fire attribute monster in my grave, but its level is lowered by two. Come back Flame Cobra." His cobra came back and became a level one. "Now I use the spell, Fire Summoning. This spell allows me to summon another fire attribute monster. I summon Hot Spot Coral Snake." A striped snake came up with 800atk points. "I now unite my fire attribute level two Hot Spot Coral Snake, level four Flame-Utan, and level one Flame Cobra to unite summon Zabimaru." All three monsters came together and Zabimaru rose up with 2400atk points.

"Renji listen to me. Whatever you think isn't real. Fae has changed your memory." Ichigo said.

"Save your excuses." Renji said. "I now unite Zabimaru with his unite units. Go Uniteion Evolution." The vortex opened and Zabimaru went in. "Rise now Zabimaru Serpent." Zabimaru's second form rose with 2400atk points. Ichigo saw a dark aura was emitting from Zabimaru Serpent.

"What's that aura? Wait Zabimaru Serpent must be the key to the spell." Ichigo said.

"The time for come for me to get payback at Rukia." Renji said.

To Be Continued….


	18. Rage Of Friendship

With Renji under Fae's control the duel went bad between him and Ichigo. Ichigo had his Twin Shield Blocker at 1900def points and Swordsman Of The Black Blade at 1900atk points with a face down at 4000LP. Renji, who had 1800LP, had Zabimaru Serpent at 2400atk points with a face down and was filled with rage as he believed Ichigo was the one who hurt Rukia.

"Listen Renji whatever Fae told you is a lie." Ichigo said.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I know it was you who hurt Rukia and now you'll pay." Renji said.

"If he's going through with this then I got to get on the defense." Ichigo said. "I activate the trap, Severed Chain. Now until the end of this turn you can't use any abilities that will deal damage to me." Chains were wrapped around Zabimaru Serpent."

"Then what's stopping Zabimaru Serpent from attacking. Take out his Swordsman Of The Black Blade with **Baboon King Cannon**." Renji said. Zabimaru Serpent charged up a red energy blast and fired that destroyed the swordsman and brought Ichigo to 3500LP. "I now place one face down and end my turn." When that happened the chains fell off.

"Renji seems to be dueling like himself again." Tatsuki said.

"I'm not so sure. He seems more aggressive." Chad said.

"He seems the same as always." Keigo said.

"Ichigo." Orihime said with concern as she was thinking the same thing.

"It's my move now." Ichigo said. "I summon Ghost Sword Warrior." A ghost wearing armor came one the field with 1300atk points. "I use Ghost sword Warrior's ability to match the level of one monster on the field. I change it to match Twin Shield Blocker's to be a level four. I now unite my level four dark attribute Twin Shield Blocker with Ghost Sword Warrior to unite summon Zangetsu." The two came together and formed Zangetsu with 2500atk points.

"Bring it on. I'm not scared of your Zangetsu." Renji said.

'Zabimaru Serpent is the source of the spell Fae put on Renji. Perhaps if I destroy it Renji will come to his senses.' Ichigo thought. "Zangetsu attack with **Piercing Heaven**."

"I don't think so. I use the trap known as Backfire Burn." Renji said. "When you attack a fire attribute monster then this trap won't allow it to be destroyed and you take the damage." The attack was reflected and Ichigo was brought to 3400.

"Well destroying it didn't work." Ichigo said. "How am I going to free Renji from Fae?" Fae was watching and was rather enjoying it.

"You can't Ichigo. I think it's safe to say that you've met your match." Fae said with him laughing.

"There's got to be some way to get Zabimaru Serpent away from Renji." Ichigo said as he looked at the cards in his hand. "Nothing yet. I place one face down and end my turn."

"It's my move now." Renji said. "I'm activating Zabimaru Serpent's ability. If I use just one unite unit you lose half your life points and your monster loses 500atk points. This time I'm using all three." Zabimaru ate all of them and shot energy spikes from its back as Ichigo's field got blasted as Zangetsu's points went to 1000 and Ichigo had 425LP.

"Wow he's making quite the comeback." Ikkaku said.

"Now it's time I ended this. Zabimaru Serpent attack with **Baboon King Cannon**." Renji said.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap Regain The Sword." Ichigo said. "Thanks to this trap I can stop your attack on my monster and he gains 1000atk points." Zangetsu was able to block the attack and his points went to 2000.

"Since you survived then I got to use this equip spell, Ring Flame." Renji said and a ring was attached to Zabimaru's tail. "Now Zabimaru Serpent gains 300atk points and you can't have any of your monsters abilities affect him." Zabimaru's points went to 2700.

"So then I can't use Zangetsu's ability to lower Zabimaru's attack points." Ichigo said.

"Yes that is a problem." Fae said. "I can also sense that Renji just drew the card I gave him, Catastrophe Demise. Now I just need Ichigo to place the final piece of the puzzle."

"I place one face down and end my turn." Renji said.

"Dad do you think Ichigo can still win?" Yuzu said.

"Well it's not looking good for him." Isshin said.

"Ichigo better do something or else he is in trouble." Rangiku said.

"No. Ichigo can still win. We just need to believe in him." Orihime said.

"I've got to do something now." Ichigo said. He drew his card and when he saw the card he drew he smiled. "Perfect. I'm activating the spell Release Power. This allows me to activate one trap from my hand. Whether you feel the same or not you're my friend Renji and I'll do anything to help you. I activate the trap Spirit Possessed Body. This allows me to take one one monster and use it under my control. You hear me zabimaru Serpent, leave Renji and come to me."

"Perfect." Fae said. Zabimaru glowed red and an energy beam was shot at Ichigo and Zabimaru Serpent went to his field and the spell on Renji was breaking.

"Remember the truth Renji." Ichigo said and Renji's true memories were coming back.

"I remember. Ichigo didn't hurt Rukia. Fae did." Renji said and he broke the spell. "I remember everything now. I'm free." He was happy, then he heard Ichigo scream in pain as he was in a dark aura. "Ichigo! What's happening?"

"It's all going exactly as I plan." Renji turned around to see a transparent Fae.

"Fae! What have you done you maniac?" Renji said.

"Ichigo did exactly as I thought." Fae said.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said through the pain and Fae went to the middle of the field.

"You see Ichigo I knew you would try to take control of Zabimaru Serpent to try to save Renji so I gave him a card, Catastrophe Demise." Fae said. "Renji can activate that card when a monster on his field goes to his opponent Catastrophe Demise destroys your entire field Ichigo and you lose life points equal to all your monsters attack points."

"That's a total of 4400. No way. I'm not going to do it Fae." Renji said.

"Your choice, but it doesn't look like Ichigo can take much more." Fae said. "My power will tear him from the inside. Either you activate that trap and save your friend or you just watch as Ichigo will be destroyed. It's a win, win for you and Ichigo will be out of my way. If I were you I hurry." Renji saw that Ichigo was in pain and wouldn't last much longer.

"Ichigo! Fae you psychopath." Renji said.

"Say whatever you want. Either way I win." Fae said.

"There's got to be something I can do. I can't let that fiend get what he wants." Renji said. Then he spotted his other face down. 'That's it. The face down I place at the beginning of the duel.' He thought. "I activate my face down."

"Goodbye Ichigo." Fae said.

"Burning Passion Spirit." Renji said and that surprised both Fae and Ichigo. "Now I can destroy one monster on the field, but as a price I take damage equal to that monster's attack points. I destroy Zabimaru Serpent." Zabimaru Serpent blew up as Renji was blown back from the power as all his life points dropped and Ichigo was safe.

"That's it. Ichigo Kurosaki is our first finalist." The announcer said.

"Renji!" Ichigo said as he ran over to his side. "Renji are you alright?"

"You saved me." Renji said. "I remembered our friendship and it help me break free. Listen I let you win this time, but you got to do something for me in return. You got to promise me you will defeat Fae." He said holding up his hand.

"Defeat him I will." Ichigo said as he slammed his with Renji's as he made that promise."

"Defeat me?" Fae said with energy building up and in a scream of rage he shattered the window. "Ichigo Kurosaki you will rue the day you crossed my path. Once I defeat your friend Uryū you're next.


	19. Wrath Called Fae

"Well that was an exciting duel between Ichigo and Renji." The announcer said. "Now with that one taken care of who will face Ichigo. Will it be the man who was ranked number one in his class, Uryū Ishida, or the mysterious Fae?" Uryū was walking through the hall to get ready for his duel.

"Hey Uryū." Ichigo was running up right behind him and cut him off.

"What is it Ichigo?" Uryū said.

"I just want to say good luck to you. I like to take Fae down myself, but I want you to win." Ichigo said.

"Thanks, but there's no need for you to wish me luck. I know that I already won." Uryū said and continued walking. He went on to the duel ring where Fae was already there. Ichig

"Nice to see you Uryū." Fae said.

"I wish I could say the same." Uryū said. "I'm bringing an end to your madness right now."

"Is that so? I would like to see you try." Fae said.

"You will you freak." Uryū said.

"Oh please you don't have what it take to beat me." Fae said. "Then once I'm done with you I'm going for Ichigo and then the Soul Society. I know you're watching Yamamoto so you better take a good look at my power."

…

The Soul Society

"This man is mad." Yamamoto said. As he was watching Byakura remembered Fae. On a cold rainy night that had him, Fae, and Masaki with Fae's laughter that echoed through his mind. "What is troubling you Byakura?"

"It's nothing of importance sir." Byakura said.

…

The Duel

"So Uryū are you ready to get crushed?" Fae said.

"I'm afraid you're the one who's going to get crushed." Uryū said. They both activate their duel disks as they got ready.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll start." Uryū said. "First I summon my White Archer in attack mode." His white dressed archer came up with 1500atk points. "Next I activate the spell card the Quincy Glove. This spell can equip itself to a warrior type monster and give itself 500atk points." White Archer's points went to 2000 when he obtain a white and blue glove with a bow coming out of it. "There's more. I can choose to release this card to double my monster's attack points. For now I end my turn."

"I guess it's my move then. First I summon Hollow Hexapodus to the field in attack mode." Fae said and his hollow appeared with 1000atk points. "Now I'll have Hollow Hexapodus attack your White Archer."

"Why would Fae attack when his monster is weaker?" Chad said.

"Uryū be careful. He's up to something." Ichigo said.

"I know that you idiot." Uryū said.

"The reason I'm attacking is so I can use the quick play spell, Hollow Draw Fire." Fae said. "When an attack of mine ends up with me taking damage I can use this spell to reflect the attack and my monster is safe." Hexapdous's attack was blocked, but Uryū was the one that took damage as he was dropped to 3000LP. "Now I place two face downs and end my turn."

"He isn't fooling around with his attacks." Uryū said. "First I use the spell card Arrow Density Trial. This spell will prevent you from activating those two traps for as long as I have at least one light attribute monster on the field."

"So I can't use my traps? I have a feeling I'm in for a lot of pain." Fae said.

"I know summon my Quincy Blade Arrow." Uryū said. Another archer that held a bow in one hand and a blade in the other came up with 1800atk points. "Next his special ability gives him 300atk points for each monster on your field." His archer now had 2100atk points. "Now my Quincy Blade Arrow attack Hexapados with **Slicing Blade Shot**." The archer loaded it's blade onto its bow and fired destroying Fae's monster and brought him to 2900LP. "Now my White Archer it's your turn." His archer charged up energy arrows and fired as Fae was brought to 900LP.

"He makes taking down Fae much easier than how it was." Orihime said.

"Uryū is a genius. He knows what he's doing." Chad said.

"If he gets just one more attack in he wins." Karin said.

"Now I end my turn. You might as well give up." Uryū said.

"You're dreaming." Fae said. "It's my move now. First I summon my Hollow Numb Chandelier in defense mode." His octopus like creature rose up with 900def points. "Next I use Numb Chandelier's ability. I can take control of one monster and I choose your Quincy Blade Arrow." Numb Chandelier fired a seed from its head and hit Quincy Blade Arrow as it went to his field.

"He did the same thing with Renji." Uryū said.

"That means your monster now serves me and its points go up from your monsters." Fae said as the archer's points went back to 2100. "I'm also going to use the spell Life Renewed. This gives me life points equal to the attack points of a monster on my field. Now all of Quincy Blade Arrow's points are mine." Fae's life points headed up to 3000.

"Oh man I thought he had him." Ichigo said.

"Tell me how it feels to be attack by your own monster. Quincy Blade Arrow attack your former master." Fae said. Quincy Blade Arrow fired another blade and destroyed White Archer as Uryū was brought to 2900LP. "Without a monster your Arrow Density Trial is gone. I'll end my turn there." After that Quincy Blade Arrow was brought back to normal.

"It's my move." Uryū said. "First I use the spell card Honor Of The Quincy. If I remove from play a monster of the light attribute than I can summon a level five or higher monster with Quincy in its name. I summon my Quincy Ancient." Another white and blue dressed archer with a metal bow attached to its rest came up with 2000atk points and Quincy Blade Arrow's points went back to 2100. "Now watch this. I activate another spell called Justification Of The Quincy. This spell will treat a monster with Quincy in the name as two monsters. I now unite my two level five light attribute Quincy Ancients to unite summon Quincy Justice." An archer with white armor that covered his face with black pants and had energy coming out from his right shoulder and had 2900atk points. "Now my Quincy Justice attack him with **Energy Distorting Arrow**." The archer formed an arrow from the energy on its back and fired it and destroyed his own monster and brought Fae to 2100LP. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Way to go Uryū. Keep up the pressure on him." Ichigo said.

"Would you shut up and let me do this my way?" Uryū said.

"Hey I'm just trying to cheer you on." Ichigo said.

"I appreciate it, but it's not needed. I've already won this." Uryū said. 'If he uses his Hollow Numb Chandelier's ability I can activate my trap Pentagonal Diagram. This will keep monsters level five or higher from attacking. Then by releasing it I can destroy his entire field. On my next turn I'll have to hope to draw a card to bring back my Quincy Justice so I can attack him directly.' He thought.

"You think you've already won. You better think again." Fae said. "First I summon Hollow Metastacia in attack mode." A green hollow monster with tentacles on its back came up with 1200atk points.

"What a disgusting looking creature." Uryū said.

"Now I use Metastacia's ability." Fae said. It burst into pieces and the inside of it attached itself to Quincy Justice and went inside and turn Uryū's monster's face into a green color.

"What are you doing?" Uryū said.

"It's Metastacia's ability. He can equip himself onto one of your monsters." Fae said. "Did you think I was going to use Numb Chandelier's ability? When Metastacia is equipped to your monster you can't attack with that monster."

"You made a strong monster useless." Uryū said.

"But it gets worse. Now I activate the spell Hollow Reborn so I can bring back a hollow monster. Welcome back Hexapodus." Fae said as his monster rose back to the field at 1000atk points. "Next thanks to Hollow Menos Grande's ability I can summon him when I have two hollows on the field." Fae said. Menos Grande rose with 29000atk points.

"Look at that thing. It's huge." Rangiku said.

"Now I activate my face down Gathering Of The Hollows. It will turn my level eight Menos Grande to a level four and I can summon two other monsters." Fae said. "Now Rise Demi-Hollow and Acidwire." Both his monsters rose up with 200 and 1700atk points. "Now I unite Demi-Hollow, Menos Grande, and Acidwire to unite summon Hollow Ayon." The three came together and Ayon rose to the field with 2800atk points.

"What is that thing?" Keigo said.

"How unbeautiful is this deck of his?" Yumichika said.

"Now I activate my other face down White Hollow Mask and equip onto your Quincy Justice." Fae said and a white mask was forming on Uryū's monster.

"What have you done now?" Uryū said.

"With White Hollow Mask if you don't deal damage each turn with that monster then you'll take 300 points of damage." Fae said.

"Oh no he's corner me." Uryū said.

"You got it. I figure that face down of your will give you some kind of edge like destroy or at least block my monsters. Well guess what. I got you right where I want you now." Fae said.

"Oh no Uryū." Ichigo said. Fae is not holding back and the worst is yet to come.

To Be Continued….


	20. Hook Line Fisher

Uryū and Fae's duel continued and it was fierce. Uryū was at 2900LP and had a face down with his Quincy Justice with 2900atk points, but was equipped with Fae's Hollow Metastacia with his White Hollow Mask. Fae had Hollow Ayon 2800atk points with 2100LP.

"I think it's high time I put an end to you Uryū." Fae said.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap Pentagonal Diagram." Uryū said. "As long as this stays active on the field then you can't attack with a monster that's level five or higher." A pentagon of light was formed around Fae's field. 'That should by me time until I can figure out how to free my Quincy Justice from his monster and trap.' He thought.

"I guess I have no choice now, but to end my turn." Fae said. "Oh wait. Since you didn't deal me damage this turn you lose 300LP thanks to my White Hollow Mask." Uryū's Quincy Justice turned to face him and attacked him as he was brought to 2600LP.

"How's Uryū going to get out of this? One of his strongest monsters is now useless." Ichigo said.

"First I summon my Blue Archer in defense mode." Uryū said. His archer came up with 1200def points. "Now I use its special ability to deal 300 points of damage." The archer fired an arrow and blasted Fae as his points dropped to 1800.

"Nice. Since Uryū dealt damage he won't take any from White Hollow Mask." Mizuiro said.

"He can still win this." Keigo said.

"There's more. I activate the spell known as Living Quincy Arrow. If I release one monster your monster loses some of its attack points. Goodbye Quincy Justice." Uryū said. Quincy Justice turned into an arrow of light and blasted Ayon as its points dropped to 1400atk points.

"I see. You only did that to remove Quincy Justice so you could get rid of Hollow Metastacia and White Hollow Mask." Fae said.

"I'll end my turn there and just you wait. Next turn you're finished." Uryū said.

"That's right. Your Pentagonal Diagram has two affects. After a turn it's activated you can release it to destroy my entire field." Fae said. "I'm afraid that isn't going to work. I activate the spell Hollow Crush Print. When I have a hollow monster on the field I can use this spell to destroy one spell or trap." Ayon stepped down and destroyed the Pentagonal Diagram. "It also allows me to draw one card. I use one unite unit to activate one of Ayon's three abilities. I choose the one where you'll take damage that equals the points of the mode the destroyed monster is."

"My Blue Archer is in defense mode with 1200def points." Uryū said.

"So then that's 1200 points of damage." Fae said. "Ayon attack with **Brutal Awful Crush**." Ayon crushed Blue Archer with its fist and Uryū got blasted as his points were brought to 1400. "Now I place two face downs to end my turn."

"This is getting insane." Rangiku said.

"Both of them are going crazy." Tatsuki said.

"Chad what do you think will happen to Uryū if he loses?" Orihime said.

"I don't know." Chad said.

"What are you talking about? He'll just be out of the tournament." Karin said as the two just remembered no one else knows how terrifying Fae can really be.

"Uryū now what?" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'm not going to lose this match." Uryū said. "First I activate the spell, Quincy Nobility. Now a level four or lower warrior comes back on my field to bring back Blue Archer." His Archer rose back up. "Now fire your arrows." His archer fired another arrow and Fae was dropped to 1500LP. "Next I summon my Sky Archer." His flying archer came up with 1500atk points. "Now I unite my level four light attribute Blue Archer and Sky Archer to unite summon Quincy Quattro." His archer came up with 3000atk points.

"You think that will be enough to finish this. Think again, I activate my trap Chains Of Fate." Fae said and a chain wrapped around both monsters and connected them. "Now if you attack we both take damage."

"That won't stop me because I'll still have life points and you won't." Uryū said.

"How about this then. I use Ayon's other ability. I use one unite unit so that Ayon's attack points match your monster's." Eyes opened in Ayon's hair and shined a bright red light that went increased his attack points to 3000.

"In that case I'll have to do this. Go Uniteion Evolution." Uryū said. The vortex opened up and Quincy Quattro dived in. "Now rise Quincy Quattro Cross." His new archer came up with 3000atk points.

"When did you get that card?" Ichigo said.

"Tell you later." Uryū said. "I know use Quincy Quattro Cross' ability. By using one unite unit he can absorb all spells and traps and gain 500atk points for each one." Both of Fae's traps were absorbed and his monster's points went to 4000. "Now attack with **Hundred Arrow Scatter**." Quincy Quattro Cross fired hundreds of arrows from its bow and destroyed Ayon as Fae was brought to 500.

"Alright. Uryū can actually win." Orihime said.

"One more attack and that will be the end of Fae." Chad said.

"Alright Uryū. Finish him on your next turn." Ichigo said.

"That will end my turn there." Uryū said.

"Well I must congratulate you Uryū." Fae said.

"Congratulate me?" Uryū said.

"Yes. You succeed in making me nearly losing this duel and in making me angry!" Fae shouted "It's my turn now and this is the end. You see the trap you destroyed was Hollow Horror Surrounding. When that trap is destroyed it allows me to summon three hollows from my grave. I summon Acidwire, Hexapodus, and Metastacia." All three of his monsters rose up to the field. "Now I unite all three of my level four, dark attribute monsters to unite summon Hollow Grand Fisher." The three came together and formed a hairy hollow with four bird like feet with a lure on its head with 2600atk points.

"Another sick looking creature?" Uryū said.

"Yes and he's not like my other hollows." Fae said. "I'll show you what I mean." The lure turned into a girl and they knew the face.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said.

…

The Soul Society

Yamamoto and Byakura were watching and they were both surprised to see Rukia attached to that monster.

"What trickery is this?" Yamamoto said.

"Rukia is still here in our care." Byakura said as he brought up a monitor showing Rukia was still with them. "I've seen that monster before. I know what it's capable of."

…..

The Duel

"Fae what is this? Why does that lure look like Rukia?" Uryū said.

"Do you remember when I kidnapped Rukia?" Fae said. "What a silly question, of course you do. When I took her I placed her soul into this card. Anyone who has confronted this monster has their soul taken from them. Even your mother was a victim Ichigo."

"My mother?" Ichigo said.

"That's right. Most of them are woman. The men are tasty, but the woman are a lot better in taste." Fae said.

"You're mad." Uryū said.

"Perhaps. Anyway I thanks to Grand Fisher I use one unite unit to use the ability of any one monster." Fae said as one unit went into the lure. "I choose to use the ability of Quincy Quattro to destroy your Quincy Quattro Cross." Grand Fisher fired an arrow from its mouth and destroyed Uryū's monster.

"There's nothing I can do to stop the attack." Uryū said knowing it's all over.

"Grand Fisher attack him directly with **Hair Strangling Spike**." Fae said. Grand Fisher shot its hair that turned into spikes and struck Uryū and his points were dropped to zero. "Now your soul is mine!" Grand Fisher jumped and opened its mouth as Uryū lost consciousness.

"No Uryū!" Ichigo said as he ran over to him. "Uryū wake up, wake up." Uryū wasn't moving and Ichigo glared at Fae in anger. "Fae you monster."

"You're next Ichigo." Fae said as he walked through the portal.

"Uryū come on you got to wake up." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo!" He saw that his friends and family ran over to him.

"Is Uryū okay?" Keigo said.

"No. His soul has been taken." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo this isn't the time for jokes." Tatsuki said.

"He isn't." Chad said.

"Cha'ds right. Fae is a dangerous man." Orihime said.

"Fae, I'm coming for you!" Ichigo shouted.


	21. Ichigo And Fae Faceoff

Ichigo was in the waiting room for his duel with Fae. Though he was having a hard time believing that Uryū of all people was actually defeated.

"Uryū. Now Fae got to him." Ichigo said as he thought back of all the people Fae hurt. "This can't keep going." He then heard the door open and saw all of his friends and family came in.

"Hey Ichigo. Are you ready for this last duel?" Keigo said.

"With what he did to that Uryū it won't be easy." Rangiku said.

"I know that. Fae is a dangerous duelist, but losing is not an option." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo if this man is so dangerous than maybe you should just quit." Yuzu said.

"I can't do that." Ichigo said. "Fae has hurt so many people I care about, including Mom." That last part surprised his Dad and his sisters. "He's the real reason Mom is gone. If I don't defeat him then all the people that counted on me that did, I'll let them all down."

"Then you better not lose." Tatsuki said.

"She's right. You'll lose your honor and pride if you lose this with so many people are counting on you." Ikkaku said.

"You better take him down then." Karin said.

"We're with you all the way." Yumichika said.

"They're right Ichigo. If anyone can do it you can." Chad said.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo said.

"Hey I think this is the part where we do a hands in." Isshin said.

"Dad come on, no one does that." Ichigo said.

"It's not a bad idea." Mizuiro said as they brought their hands on top of each other. Even Ichigo put it in knowing that his friends were with him every step of the way to defeat Fae.

"By the way Chad where's Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"She said she was getting something for you." Chad said.

"Really? Well I can't wait for. I got to get it."

…

The Soul Society

"Aizen the finals are about to start. Don't you want to go and check it out?" Gin said.

"Sure. I'm just about done anyway." Aizen said as he got up. They both left the room and when they did Tōshirō came out from hiding behind.

"Something weird is going on. Aizen hasn't once stepped out of the room since the tournament started." Tōshirō said. "Something strange is going on. What is he up too?"

"Tōshirō is there a problem?" He turned around to face a guy that had purple hair tied up and was blind.

"No Kaname Tosen. I just have my suspicions." Tōshirō said.

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about." Kaname said and walked away, but Tōshirō wasn't so sure.

….

Medical Center

Unohana with the three people Fae faced up against were watching the finals.

"So Fae is in the finals?" Shunsei said.

"Yes and so is Ichigo Kurosaki." Jūshirō said. "He is quite the young man."

"Yes I noticed it when I dueled that young lady." Unohana said.

"Fae is a dangerous man though and Ichigo might be our only hope of defeating him." Jūshirō said.

"Is that so?" They saw that Kenpachi and Yachiru entered the room.

"What are you doing here? It's not like you to pay a visit to the medical center." Unohana said.

"I heard Ichigo is in the finals and you had the closest thing to a television in the area." Kenpachi said.

…

The Duel

Ichigo was on his way to face off against Fae as he was walking down the hall.

"Hey Ichigo. Heads up." He turned around to see Orihime toss something at him.

"Orihime? What is this?" Ichigo said.

"A little recipe of mine." Orihime said and that made him nervous. "It's suppose to give you energy to help you win. I just want to make sure of it."

"Thanks Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo promise you'll win." Ichigo said.

"I promise." Ichigo said and walked off with Orihime hoping that he will win. As Ichigo made his way to the dueling area he and Fae made their way for the faceoff they both have been waiting for. For Ichigo he had to win as so many people were counting on him.

"Alright everyone here's what we've been waiting for." The announcer said. "We got the frightening and amazing duelist of power, Fae, going against the spiritual warrior with serious skill, Ichigo."

"Well Ichigo we finally get to face each other in battle." Fae said.

"Yeah we do and this is where it all ends for you." Ichigo said.

"I gave you the choice Ichigo to join me." Fae said.

"You want to unite our world with the duel monster spirit world. Don't you understand that will cause total chaos as both worlds will be hurt?" Ichigo said.

"Greatness requires great sacrifices. Besides it's better than having the Soul Society destroy it." Fae said.

"That may be true, but the truth is you're both wrong." Ichigo said. "I don't get why you or they would do this, but it's wrong and I will stop you and the Soul Society."

"You're just like her." Fae said. "You're just like your mother, Masaki. You both are naïve, outmatched, and always get in way over you heads. At her last night she said the same thing. She tried to stop me and Byakura so we had a three way duel. Only she wasn't as aggressive as you are. She tried, but she failed. Those who go against me or the entire Soul Society is doomed to fail. Your mother was a fool Ichigo, just like you."

"You're wrong about me and you're wrong about my mother and I don't want to hear you say anything about her again." Ichigo said.

"Oh I think I struck a nerve. Well then let's get started." Fae said. They both activated their duel disks as they got themselves ready for this might be the last duel for one or the other.

"Now let's duel!" They both said at 4000LP.

"I think I'll get this started." Fae said. "First I summon Hollow Shrieker in defense mode." Shrieker came up with 1400def points. "Next I use his special ability to place two shriek leech tokens on your field." Shrieker shot out the leeches as they were placed on Ichigo's field with 200def points. "Better be careful Ichigo because if those leave the field you take 300 points of damage for each one. I think I'll end my turn there."

"It's my move now. First I summon Soul Siege in attack mode." Ichigo said and his black armored warrior came up with 1400atk points. "Next I use the spell Soul Fuse. Now if I give up a monster on my field then my Soul Siege gains their attack points until the end of my turn. I'll use these two tokens you gave me."

"You fool. You're just going to deal damage to yourself." Fae said.

"I don't think so because Soul Fuse takes any damage sent to you." Ichigo said. Soul Siege absorbed both the leeches in his lance and shot at Fae as his points dropped to 3400 and Soul Siege now had 1800atk points. "Now Soul Siege attack Shrieker." His siege went in and struck Shrieker as he was destroyed. "I place one face down and end my turn and Soul Siege's points go back to normal." His Soul Siege returned to 1400atk points.

"Then it's my move then." Fae said. "First I summon Hollow Fishbone D in attack mode." Fishbone came up with 1600atk points. "Next I'm activating the Hollow Fusion spell card. This spell allows me to fuse two hollow monsters in my deck. I fuse two Menos Grande."

"You had two?" Ichigo said.

"That's right." Fae said. "I fuse them to summon Hollow Hooleer." A black hole opened up and a creature with just an eye and Menos Grande masks on its fingers came out at 2000def points. "I know use Hooleer's ability. I can remove any two monsters and summon two hollows in their place. Say goodbye Soul Siege and Fishbone D." Two beams of light encased both of them and pulled them in.

"No! Soul Siege come back!" Ichigo said as they were both pulled into the black opening.

"Now I summon Hollow Metastacia Hexapodus." Fae said and both his monsters came out at 1000 and 1200atk points. "Now I use the spell Gillian Tri Delta. When I have two identical monsters in my grave I can summon a third. I summon my third Hollow Menos Grande." Menos Grande rose up with 2900atk points. "I'm not finished because thanks to Demi-Hollow's ability I can summon it for an unite summon." His Demi-Hollow came up with 200atk points. "Now I unite my dark attribute level four Metastacia and Hexapodus with level two Demi-Hollow to unite summon Hollow Ayon." The three of them came together and Ayon rose with 2800atk points.

"Now he has three monsters." Ichigo said knowing he was in trouble. "Wait a minute. Did he summon Hooleer just to get rid of my defenses?"

"That's right so now Ayon can attack you directly." Fae said. "Attack with **Brutal awful Crush**." Ayon pounded Ichigo as his points dropped to 1200. "Now my Menos Grande can finish you, **Cero Blast**."

"Hold it. I activate the trap, Training Mannequin." Ichigo said. "When I'm being attack I can use this trap to summon a monster and it becomes the target of your attack. Come on out Kon The Lion." Kon emerged with 300atk points. "Now I use his special ability. If I send him to the grave when he's being attack I can stop it." Kon took the blast and shined a bright light stopping it.

"You might have survived this time, but you won't next time. I end my turn." Fae said.

"It's my move." Ichigo said. "First I summon Swordsman Of The Black Blade in attack mode." His monster came up with 1900atk points. "Next I use the spell Treasure giving. When I have a monster on the field I can use this spell to draw a number of cards that match his level. My swordsman is a level four so I get to draw four cards. Now I activate the spell, Triple Attribute. When I have three monsters that are the same attribute I can summon them. I summon Reaper Of Spirits, Soul Seizer, and Twin Sword Slayer." All three monsters came up with 1700, 1500, and 1600atk points. "Now I unite Soul Seizer and Twin Sword Slayer to unite summon Zangetsu." The two came together and Zangetsu came up with 2500atk points.

"That was an amazing combo." Keigo said.

"Now they both have three monsters." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, but Fae's monsters are stronger." Yuzu said worried what will happen to Ichigo.

"Don't worry Yuzu. Ichigo will find a way around that." Chad said.

"Go Ichigo. You can beat him." Orihime said.

"Fae the real battle starts now." Ichigo said.

"I can hardly wait." Fae said. The two have only just begun to face each other as this duel has yet to truly begun. The question is which one will walk away the victor?

To Be Continued…


	22. Motherly Spirit

Ichigo and Fae finally faced against each other. Ichigo had 1200LP and Fae had 3400. Both had three monsters. Fae had his Hollow Hooleer at 2000def points, Ayon at 2800atk points, and Menos Grande at 2900atk points. Ichigo had Zangetsu at 2500, Swordsman Of The Black Blade at 1900, and Reaper Of Spirits at 1700.

"This is quite the set of monsters we both have Ichigo." Fae said.

"Just you wait and see because it's about to change." Ichigo said. "I know use the spell, Deep Within Equal. This spell increases a monster on my field by the amount of life points I have and I'm using it on Reaper Of Spirits." His reaper's points went up to 2900. "This spell also increases my life points by those original attack points." Ichigo's points went to 2900.

"I'll still have one monster and that's all I need." Fae said.

"Think again." Ichigo said. "First I use Zangetsu's ability to increase his attack points by half of the monster that was used to summon him and your monster loses that amount. I choose Twin Sword Slayer." Zangetsu slashed one of his units and his points went to 3300 as Menos Grande went to 2100. "Now Reaper Of Spirits attack Menos Grande with **Reaping Slash**." His reaper flew up and slashed at the monster as Fae's points went to 2600. "Now Zangetsu your turn on Ayon with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu launched the energy slash and destroyed Ayon as Fae's points dropped to 2100.

"I still have Hooleer." Fae said.

"Not for long thanks to Reaper Of Spirits. He can destroy one monster when he's under the powers of a spell." Ichigo said. His reaper shot an energy disk and destroyed Hooleer. "Now Swordsman Of The Black Blade attack him directly." His swordsman slashed at Fae and his points dropped to 200.

"He's nearly won. That's it Ichigo now win this." Orihime said.

"He can't. He'll have to wait a turn since he can't attack." Tatsuki said.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way Ichigo can lose this." Yumichika said.

"Don't underestimate people. The duel has only begun." Ikkaku said.

"You're lucky I can't finish you this time. For now I end my turn." Ichigo said as his monsters' points returned to normal.

"Oh if you think you're even close to finishing me you're wrong." Fae said. "First I use the spell Hollow Parasite Feeding. If I remove one monster from my grave then I gain its attack points as life points. I remove one of my Menos Grande." His points went up to 3100. "Now I use the spell Hollow Reborn. This spell allows me to bring back a monster with Hollow in its name. Now rise back up Hexapodus." Hexapodus came back with 1000atk points. "Now I use another spell known as One World To Another. It allows me to summon a monster from my deck and grave. I now summon Hollow Acidwire and Shrieker." Both his monsters came up at 1700 and 1400atk points.

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Ichigo said knowing what was next.

"I now unite my level four dark attribute Acidwire, Shrieker, and Hexapodus to unite summon Hollow Grand Fisher." Fae said. Grand Fisher came up with 2600atk points.

"That's the monster that defeated Uryū." Chad said.

"All those times I attacked Ichigo were to toughen him up. Let's hope it toughened him up enough for this." Isshin said.

"Ichigo." Orihime said concerned.

"Behold Ichigo. This is my most powerful monster and you are well aware of its power." Fae said. "If not then let me give you a reminder." The lure on Grand Fisher turned into Uryū.

"What games are you playing?" Ichigo said.

"Grand Fisher holds hundreds of souls." Fae said. "He can make that lure on his head look like anyone. I wonder if you have the heart to even destroy my monster seeing it will give the appearance that you will destroy your friends. Now I use Grand Fisher's ability. If I use one unite unit I can copy the ability of any monster of my choice. I'll give him the abilities of your Zangetsu increasing his attack points and lowing your monsters. I give him the power of Acidwire." Grand Fisher's points went to 3450 and Reaper Of Spirits dropped to 850. "Grand Fisher attack with **Hair Strangle Spike**." Grand Fisher shot its hair and struck the reaper as Ichigo was blown back with his points dropping to 300.

"Oh no Ichigo." Yuzu said.

"Is he okay?" Keigo said.

"This all is a hologram." Mizuiro said.

"I'm not so sure he looks actually hurt." Rangiku said as Ichigo struggled to get up.

"This is bad. What's he going to do?" Chad said.

"If I were Ichigo I throw in the towel." Keigo said.

"Ichigo is not a quitter. He needs to know we have his back. Go Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"That didn't hurt." Ichigo said.

"Liar." Fae said with a smirk. "For now I'll end my turn with one face down." Grand Fisher's points returned to normal.

"It's my move." Ichigo said.

"You sure you want to go on?" Fae said. "If you attack Grand Fisher it's going to look like you're attack your friend."

"Well to be honest Uryū and I don't really see eye to eye." Ichigo said.

"Well in that case let's change things up." Fae said as the lure changed into someone else. Into a woman with long light brown hair that got to Ichigo.

"Mom!" Ichigo said.

"Why does that thing look like Mom?" Yuzu said.

"That's Ichigo's mother?" Yumichika said.

"I've met Ichigo's mother before and that's her." Tatsuki said.

"How dare you vile my mother by bringing her face into this." Ichigo said. "You're starting to make me sick."

"Well let's see if you have what it takes to get through the face of your own mother." Fae said.

"You disgusting freak." Ichigo said. "I'll destroy you for this."

"Ichigo." The lure said sounding like his mother. "Ichigo my son you mustn't."

"Mom?" Ichigo said.

"Please son put down your deck." Masaki said.

"Listen to your mother Ichigo." Fae said. Ichigo's arm was shaking as he thought his mother was actually talking to him, but then he snapped out of it.

"No that's not my Mom. It's just Fae trying to trick me." Ichigo said as he drew his card. "Don't let that thing distract you. I use Zangetsu's ability one more time and the only one left is Soul Seizer." Zangetsu slashed his last unit and his points went to 3250 and Grand Fisher's went to 1850. "Zangetsu attack."

"I don't think so. I use my face down, Hollow Visible Strike. This allows me to use Grand Fisher's ability even if it's not my turn." Fae said. "I use one unite unit and copy the effects of Kon The Lion stopping your attack and since Grand Fisher is a unite monster he gains one unite unit."

"Great and that was Zangetsu' last unite unit. I'll switch my swordsman in defense mode." Ichigo said as his Swordsman Of The Black Blade went into defense mode at 1000def points. "Then I place one face down and end my turn." After that his monsters points returned to normal.

"Then it's my turn. Now I'll show you a new form of Grand Fisher." Fae said.

"New form?" Ichigo said. Grand Fisher started to gain a human body and became a giant with eyes coming out of his mask's mouth with a sword on its back. "What happened, uniteion evolution?"

"Oh no. I just exchanged Grand Fisher for Grand Fisher Mach 2." Fae said. "I use Grand Fisher's ability. I use another unite unit to copy the abilities of your swordsman." Grand Fisher pulled out its sword and a unite unit went in it. "Even though you haven't shown it I know your swordsman's ability can deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode. Grand Fisher attack."

"Not so fast. I use my face down Kon's Ladies." Ichigo said.

"Kon's what?" Fae said.

"Kon's Ladies. You're not the only one that goes crazy about girls." Ichigo said. "In fact Kon's so crazy about them that he likes to impress them. With him in my grave I can remove him and stop your attack." Kon jumped through the card and stopped the attack in a bright light. "That's why he's a lion because he rules."

"Grgh. Stop by a stuffed animal, I can't believe this. You might have gotten lucky this time, but not next time." Fae said. "I end my turn for now."

"Here I come. I activate Guidance Spirit. If I remove one monster then I can draw three cards." Ichigo said. "So long Swordsman Of The Black Blade." His swordsman was released and he drew three cards.

"Anything else up you're sleeve?" Fae said.

"I only have one monster in my entire deck that can beat that thing." Ichigo said. "It's time Zangetsu. Go uniteion evolution!" The vortex opened up and Zangetsu went through. "Now rise up Zangetsu Moon!" Zangetsu Moon flew up at 2500atk points.

"When did Ichigo get that?" Isshin said.

"That card is so cool." Karin said.

"That Ichigo is amazing."

"He's a great duelist."

"Let's make sure he knows it."

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"Everyone's cheering for Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"Ichigo everyone is counting on you to win so don't let us down." Orihime said.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" The whole stadium was cheering for Ichigo.

"Well someone seems like a fan favorite, but you're just setting them up for disappointment." Fae said.

"No, so many people are counting on me." Ichigo said. "Every life you touched you ruined. So for my mother, Rukia, Renji, Uryū, and everyone else you hurt. I will defeat you!"

"We'll see about that." Fae said.

"Since Zangetsu Moon doesn't have enough attack points to take out your monster I'm just going to place a face down." Ichigo said.

"It's my move then." Fae said. "I activate the spell, Invisible Strike. This allows me to attack you directly."

"What?" Ichigo said and Grand Fisher jumped to attack and it seemed all over. "I activate my trap, Guardian Spirit. If I still have a monster than I can make the attack power dropped by its attack points so that's only a hundred points of damage."

"Maybe, but we'll see if you can withstand it." Fae said. Grand Fisher was about to strike with its sword, but then the lure glowed and a bright blue dome shielded Ichigo. "What is that?" He asked, but then he spotted someone inside that looked like she was protecting Ichigo and Fae was surprised. "It can't be, it's Masaki." Masaki generated the dome with her arms wide out.

"Mom?" Ichigo said. The dome dropped and Masaki turned to Ichigo with a smile.

"Somehow she escaped Grand Fisher. She's using up her spirit energy to protect him." Fae said.

"Ichigo." Masaki said. "Look at you. You've grown and have become a fine duelist. You're fighting for your friends and I can tell you have become a great man."

"Mom please don't go." Ichigo said.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't. I've never been more proud of you. Ichigo my son thank you for loving me." Masaki said and faded away. Ichigo reached out for her, but she was gone.

"That Masaki. Always putting her nose where it doesn't belong." Fae said.

"No. She did it to protect me." Ichigo said. "She did it for one reason. Fae you won't be getting away with this any longer."

"Then try and stop me. Oh and don't worry about your mother Ichigo because when I'm done with you you'll be reunited with her." Fae said.

To Be Continued….


	23. Finals Final Attack

Renji was taken to the hospital after his last duel with Ichigo. He began to wake up and saw that Ichgo was dueling Fae on the television.

"Ichigo." Renji said concerned for his friend and hope that he can beat Fae.

…

The Soul Society

Kaname was walking down the halls, but came to a stop because he felt someone was following him.

"Is there something wrong Sanjin?" Kaname said as Sanjin was coming up behind him.

"The finals are coming to a close. The man who attacked everyone named Fae is in it and this boy named Ichigo is doing everything he can to beat him." Sanjin said.

"Ichigo. I've heard of that name from Kenpachi and Byakura." Kaname said. "Once this duel comes to an end everything is going to change."

….

The Duel

Ichigo's and Fae's duel becomes more intense. Fae had his Grand Fisher Mach 2 at 2600atk points with him having 3100LP. Ichigo had Zangetsu Moon at 2500atk points, but he was down to only 200LP.

"Your mother might have given up her spirit to save you, but I'm through playing games with you." Fae said.

"I'm getting through playing around with you myself." Ichigo said.

"It's still my turn and I activate the spell Hollow Iron Body." Fae said. "Now until my next turn you can't destroy my monsters with hollow in their name until my next turn."

'Even if I did use Zangetsu Moon's ability to negate the effects of a card type of my choice he doesn't have enough power to beat him.' Ichigo thought.

"With that I'll end my turn there." Fae said.

"It's my move now." Ichigo said, but it didn't seem like he had the card he needed. 'Where is it? I can't hold out much longer. I have to take him out in one shot and I only have one card that can help me with that.' He thought.

"I'm waiting Ichigo." Fae said.

"I'm just going to place a face down and end it there." Ichigo said.

"Looks like you won't be able to make it much longer. If I were you I just give it up." Fae said.

"No way. Too many people are counting on me to win." Ichigo said.

"Then I think I know the perfect monster that will crush you and your friends' hope of victory." Fae said. "Go unitetion evolution!"

"No way!" Ichigo said. The vortex opened up and Grand Fisher dived inside.

"Now rise up and destroy everything Grand Fisher Cruel." Fae said. Grand Fisher became bigger with tusks coming out of his shoulders and only having the bottom half of his mask on his chin at 2600atk points.

"That thing is huge." Ichigo said.

"It gets worst for you." Fae said. "I know use Grand Fisher Cruel's special ability. If I use one unite unit I have to release one monster and your monster loses attack points equal to it. I release my second Hollow Menos Grande and that's a total of 2900." Zangetsu Moon's points dropped to zero. "Now Grand Fisher Cruel finish him."

"That would be a problem if I didn't have my trap, Shattering Break. If I give up half of my life points I can stop each attack." Ichigo said. Grand Fisher attacked, but Zangetsu was able to block him. However Ichigo felt the force of the attack and was blown back as he was brought to 100LP.

"Again you got lucky." Fae complained. "No matter. I place one face down and end my turn. Even though Zangetsu Moon's points returned to normal you're hanging by a thread. You can't beat me."

"What if he's right? If I don't draw the card I need then I'm finished." Ichigo said. He tried to stand and noticed he dropped the wrapped up snack Orihime gave him. "Hey that's the thing Orihime gave me."

" _Orihime? What is this?" Ichigo said._

" _A little recipe of mine." Orihime said and that made him nervous. "It's suppose to give you energy to help you win. I just want to make sure of it."_

"I guess I don't have much to lose. Goodbye stomach." Ichigo said as he unwrapped it and it looked like a rice ball with red bean paste mixed in. Ichigo took a bite, but the taste wasn't he was expecting. "Wow this better than I thought." He said and kept eating that everyone, even Fae, thought that it was silly.

"Why would he be eating at a time like this?" Rangiku said.

"Orihime isn't that the thing you made for him?" Chad said.

"You're right. Now Ichigo can win." Orihime said as Ichigo finished it off.

"Have you lost your mind as well? Who eats in the middle of a duel?" Fae said.

"That was made by a friend of mine and she says it will help me win." Ichigo said. "Let's see if she's right." He drew his card and it was exactly what he needed. "Alright, finally. I activate the Inner Strength Mask spell." A white mask with the left half partly red was placed on Zangetsu Moon's face.

"That kind of looks like one of my hollow masks." Fae said.

"Now watch this. Zangetsu Moon's points go up by 1000." Ichigo said and Zangetsu's points went to 3500.

"That's not enough to win this." Fae said.

"That's what you think because Inner Strength Mask will double the damage and when the monster is successfully destroyed then you take damage equal to Zangetsu's new power." Ichigo said.

"What?!" Fae said.

"Zangetsu Moon attack with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Ichigo said as Zangetsu stored even more power in his attack and went into attack with dark energy stored around his sword.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap, Hollow Absolute Destruction." Fae said. "With this trap I can destroy your attacking monster and you lose life points equal to that monster's attack points. This duel is over!"

"This duel is over…for you." Ichigo said.

"Huh?" Fae said.

"I still have Zangetsu Moon's ability. If I use one unite unit then I can negate the effects of a card type of my choice. I choose traps." Ichigo said. Zangetsu Moon's last unit went into his sword and the dark energy destroyed Fae's trap.

"This cannot be!" Fae said. Zangetsu slashed at Grand Fisher cruel and destroyed him as Fae was blown back as he lost all of his life points. When Grand Fisher was destroyed all the soul captured were set free, including Rukia and Uryū with Rukia in the Soul Society and Uryū in the hospital.

"Did he win?" Yuzu said.

"I think so." Karin said.

"Ladies and gentleman the winner of Karukura Town's annual tournament is Ichigo Kurosaki." The announcer said as the entire audience cheered.

…..

The Soul Society

"My, what a skilled duelist he is." Gin said as he and Aizen watched the end of the duel.

"Well now that this is over with we can move on." Aizen said as he pressed a button on his computer console.

…..

The Stadium

Right when the duel ended a piece of energy appeared in the air and was beginning to expand into a sphere with a strong gravitational pull.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo said.

"What the? This has the Soul Society written all over it." Fae said and soon the both of them were starting to get pulled in as the sphere kept growing until it stopped with both of them in.

"What is this Fae, another trick?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not doing this." Fae said. The energy from the expanding sphere caused machines in the stadium to blow as it caused a panic with everyone running away.

"Fae what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"This must be Yamamoto's doing." Fae said.

"Who's Yamamoto?" Ichigo said.

"The Head Captain of the Soul Society. He's the one in charge." Fae said. Then he got pulled in the core of the sphere.

"Fae!" Ichigo said. Fae was pulled into the core and vanished within the light. Then the energy itself began to glow with him inside and was sent flying through the air.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

…

The Hospital

"Ichigo!" Renji said as he got his stuff and ran right out the door to try and help him. As he kept running he saw Uryū come out.

"Renji what's going on?" Uryū said.

"It's Ichigo. I don't know what's going on, but I know he's going to need help." Renji said.

….

The Stadium

People were running in a panic as Ichigo's friends and family stayed where they were trying to find Ichigo.

"Daddy what's going on? Where's Ichigo?" Yuzu said.

"I don't know." Isshin said.

"He was in that ball of light. Wherever it goes that's where he is." Yumichika said.

"But where did it go?" Ikkaku said.

"Wait. Where's Orihime?" Chad said. Orihime was running through the city. She saw where the energy with Ichigo went and saw that it crashed and went inside a building.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

…

Ichigo

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw that the sphere was in the middle of some kind of machine that looked like some kind of cannon.

"What is this? Where am I?" Ichigo said. Then he saw that a door opened up and saw one guy come out of it. "Byakura Kuchiki."


	24. Infiltrate The Soul Society

Orihime was running through the city trying to get into the building where Ichigo was taken too. She felt her phone went off and answered.

"Hello?" Orihime said.

"Orihime its Tatsuki. Where are you?"

"I know where Ichigo went. I'm going off to try and help him." Orihime said.

"But it could be dangerous." Tatsuki said.

"I don't care. There just has to be something I can do to help him. I'll call you when we're safe." Orihime said.

"Orihime!" She turned around and saw Uryū and Renji catching up to her.

"Uryū, Renji?" Orihime said.

"I'm guessing you want to help Ichigo too." Renji said.

"Yeah, follow me. I know where that beam of light took him went." Orihime said.

…..

The Soul Society

Ichigo was trapped within the orb as it was held in the center of a machine that looked like a cannon, but he kept his focus on Byakura as he stood against a railing.

"I knew I run into you again Byakura." Ichigo said.

"So this is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo saw that Yamamoto came out from behind Byakura.

"Are you Yamamoto?" Ichigo said.

"Indeed I am boy. You got in way over your head." Yamamoto said. "Now the time has come to destroy the duel monster spirit world." The floor below began to open and there was a bright light beneath him.

"No you can't do this. What is this thing anyway?" Ichigo said.

"This cannon was developed by Sōsuke Aizen to destroy the duel monster spirit world. It seems like his best work." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you Head Captain." They all looked up and saw Aizen and Gin watching over them.

"Now the time has come to place in the final component. If you be so kind Rukia." Aizen said. Ichigo saw Rukia on a platform that was flying up past him.

"Rukia! Rukia don't do this. You could destroy yourself." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. You fool I told you not to come after me. What's it going to take for you to see that?" Rukia said. "I've accepted my fate and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Byakura stop her. I know she's your sister. You're really going to let this happen?" Ichigo said.

"What I do with Rukia is none of your concern." Byakura said. Ichigo knew he had to stop them, but the question was how.

…

Tōshirō

Tōshirō was walking down the halls, but he still felt something was going on with Aizen. Then he noticed that Ichigo's friends were on the security camera and were heading straight for the building.

"Who are they?" Tōshirō said. "Wait that Ichigo was caught in that energy sphere. They must be here to help him."

…

Outside

Orihime and the boys made it to the Soul Society's building.

"I saw that ball of light go into this building." Orihime said.

"So Ichigo is somewhere inside." Renji said. Then they saw the doors open and Sanjin and Kaname came out.

"Who are you two?" Uryū said.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to go through." Kaname said.

"Turn back now or we'll be force to take action." Sanjin said.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Renji said.

"If you two want to duel us then so be it." Uryū said.

"Hold it." They looked up and saw Kenpachi as he came down in front of the three.

"Hey you're that Kenpachi guy." Orihime said.

"What are you doing Kenpachi?" Kaname said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I heard that Ichigo is in there and I just want the chance to duel him again." Kenpachi said. "Listen you three. Go around the back and head straight donw. You'll find him."

"Oh thank you." Orihime said as the three of them made a run for it.

"Kenpachi how could you?" Sanjin said.

"I'll stop them. You take care of Kenpachi." Kaname said.

"Wait." They all saw Tōshirō come out of hiding and stood with Kenpachi.

"This is going to be a two on two." Tōshirō said.

"Why are you here?" Kenpachi said.

"All I know is that there's more going on than meets the eye and it involves Aizen." Tōshirō said. "You seem to know Kaname so what is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you wish to join in then so be it." Kaname said. The four of them activate their duel disks as they got themselves ready.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll start. First I activate the field spell, Blind Chamber." Kaname said. Then all of them were surrounded by darkness and they couldn't see a thing. "From now on every attack is random. You none of us will know who or what we're attacking. "However Sanjin and I are safe because I activate the spell Blind Guide. Now neither of us are affected by a field spell."

"How can you tell what cards you have if you're blind Kaname?" Kenpachi said.

"My cards are special brail versions so I can see my cards." Kaname said. "Rules say none of us can attack until we made one turn so I place one face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Kenpachi said. "First I activate the spell, Damaging Summoning. If I pay 1000LP then I can summon any monster. I summon Battle Savage Warrior." Kenpachi's points went to 3000 and his warrior came up with 2800atk points. "I think I'll just end my turn there."

"Then it's my move." Sanjin said. "I always thought you were all the wrong for the Soul Society Kenpachi."

"Says the guy that hides behind a mask." Kenpachi said.

"First I summon Hound Flame in attack mode." Sanjin said. A dog with red fur with flames coming out of its mouth came up with 1300atk points. "Then I use the spell Strength Of The Pack. This allows me to summon a level four or lower beast monster. I summon Burn Wolf." A wolf made out of flames came up with 1600atk points. "Next I unite my fire attribute level four Burn Wolf and level three Hound Flame to unite summon Tenken." The two became red energy and came together forming a red giant with blue hair and flames coming out of his mouth with 2700atk points. "I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my move then." Tōshirō said. "First I summon Hail Dragon in attack mode." A white dragon came up with 1500atk points. "Now Hail Dragon's special ability takes away 300 of your life points." The dragon created a storm as both of them had 3700LP.

"Of course. Your deck is filled with ice like monsters." Kenpachi said.

"Next I use the spell Ice Pillar Collision." Tōshirō said. "If I send one card to the grave my monster goes up by five levels so that means Hail Dragon is a level eight. Now since I since I have a dragon on the field I can summon Snowflake Dragon." A little dragon with a snowflake pattern came up with 400atk points. "Now I unite my water attribute level eight Hail Dragon with level two Snowflake Dragon to unite summon Hyōrinmaru." The two became blue energy and came together. A man with long blue hair with a lighter blue X on his face came up with 2900atk points.

"So that's your main monster Tōshirō?" Sanjin said.

"Yes and now watch this. I use Hyōrinmaru's ability." Tōshirō said. "If I were to use one unite unit then I can form a wall of ice that will keep you from attacking until my next turn." One unit went into his claw and formed a wall of ice. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move again. I summon Blind Swordsman to the field." Kaname said. A swordsman wearing black glasses came up with 1700atk points. "Now I use my swordsman ability. He can negate other monster's abilities so your Hyōrinmaru's ability is useless." The ice broke apart. "Now I use the spell Justice Equals Right. This allows my monster to attack directly. Go Blind Swordsman, attack Kenpachi Zaraki." His swordsman went past his monster and slashed at Kenpachi as his points dropped to 2300. "As a result I must pay 500LP. For now I end my turn." His points dropped to 3500.

"Is that it? You'll have to do better than that to beat me." Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"Laugh while you can." Kaname said. "Don't forget thanks to my Blind Chamber field spell. If you attack there's no telling what you might attack."

"I'm aware of that. Since it's my next turn my Berserk Savage Warrior gains 300atk points." Kenpachi said and his monsters points went to 3100. "So first I summon my Savage Blade Rang." A savage looking man holding a blade in the form of a boomerang came up with 1900atk points. "Now his ability activates where he can destroy one card. Say goodbye to this chamber." His monster tossed its boomerang and destroyed Kaname's field spell.

"No my field spell." Kaname said.

"Now my Berserk Savage Warrior attack his Blind Swordsman." Kenpachi said. "Attack with **Berserk Energy Skull Crush**." His monster had yellow energy form around him and slashed at Kaname's monster as Kaname dropped to 1900LP. "Now your turn Savage Blade Rang. Attack him directly." His monster tossed his boomerang and dealt the final blow to Kaname.

"Kaname! I'll get you for that Kenpachi." Sanjin said.

"Go ahead and try. I end my turn." Kenpachi said.

"I guess the time has come. I only take off this mask for those who are worthy to see my face." Sanjin said.

"Sanjin don't." Kaname said, but it was too late as he removed his mask and they were surprised because his head looks like a dogs.

"Why does your face look like that?" Tōshirō said.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Now get ready." Sanjin said. "I activate Tenken's ability. I use one unite unit to deal 1000 points of damage to each of you." One unit went inside his mouth and he shot flames that brought Kenpachi to 1300 and Tōshirō to 3000. "Now Tenken attack Kenpachi's Savage Blade Rang." Tenken pulled out a whip covered in fire and lashed at Kenpachi's monster as he was brought to 500.

"This is going better than I thought." Kenpachi said. "Now it's really getting fun."

…

Ichigo

Rukia was place inside the cannon and her energy powered up as it went throughout the cannon.

"Stop this. It's madness." Ichigo said.

"Prepare to fire." Yamamoto said as the cannon was powering up.

"Ichigo, Rukia!" They all saw Orihime, Renji, and Uryū come in the room.

"Orihime, guys! Listen get out of here." Ichigo said, but Uryū just busted a console open.

"Sorry Ichigo, but that's not an option." Uryū said. He fiddled with the wires.

"We've got to get them out of there." Renji said.

"I'm on it." Orihime said. She ran for the railing and jumped.

"Orihime are you crazy?" Renji said. Orihime jumped on the cannon and started climbing.

"Don't worry I'll get you both out of there." Orihime said.

"Orihime don't." Ichigo said.

"Cut her some slack. She came here for you in the first place and all she's trying to do is help you." Uryū said.

"For me?" Ichigo said. Orihime climbed up to Rukia and tried pulling her out.

"Orihime don't." Rukia said. Uryū was able to mess with the wires enough to shut the cannon down and allowed Ichigo and Rukia to get free. Then they both made a jump for it. "I told you guys not to come after me."

"Sorry Rukia, but that wasn't an option." Orihime said.

"Enough." They all looked up to see Byakura.

"I will put an end to your meddling for good this time." Byakura said.

"You want a duel then you got it. You owe me a rematch." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo you can't beat him." Rukia said.

"You're right I can't. Renji, Uryū as much as I hate to say it I need your help." Ichigo said. "I can't beat Byakura alone."

"You really think we can beat him?" Renji said.

"We can together. This our last chance to end this. We're the only ones who can." Ichigo said.


	25. Sakura Cherry Blades

Ichigo and Rukia managed to get free thanks to Orihime, Renji and Uryū. Meanwhile outside Sanjin was left to stand alone against Tōshirō and Kenpachi. Sanjin was at 3700LP with him having Tenken at 2700atk points. Kenpachi, at 500LP, had his Savage Blade Rang at 1900atk points and his Berserk Savage Warrior at 3100atk points. Tōshirō with 3000LP had Hyōrinmaru at 2900atk points.

"It's my move now." Tōshirō said. "First I activate my spell Ice Dragon Rage. If I have a dragon in my graveyard that is a water attribute than you take damage that equals its attack points. I choose to use Hail Dragon." A snow storm rolled in and Sanjin was brought to 2200LP.

"Not bad. If you take out Tenken then I'll finish him off." Kenpachi said.

"Right." Tōshirō said.

"We failed Kanme. Kaname?" Sanjin said, but Kaname was gone.

"Wait. Where did Kaname go?" Tōshirō said. "Something is wrong."

…

Inside

Ichigo, Renji, and Uryū decided to stay and fight as the three of them got ready to face Byakura Kuchiki together.

"Shouldn't we do something to help?" Gin said.

"I don't there's any need. This is Byakura we're talking about." Aizen said.

"Ichigo please you've got to quit. Even if you and the others work together my brother is too strong." Rukia said.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Orihime said.

"Make sure Rukia stays out of the way. Don't let go of her." Ichigo said and stared at Byakura. "Alright Byakura. The three of us are ready if you are."

"I'll still defeat you even if you have some help boy." Byakura said.

"What I don't understand is why you would want to do this to Rukia. You're her older brother. Brothers are suppose to protect their younger brothers and sisters." Ichigo said.

"I'll explain myself, but only if you actually do manage to beat me." Byakura said.

"Hey are we all done chatting?" Renji said.

"Renji's right. Let's just do this already." Uryū said adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. Let's just do this." Byakura said. All four of them activate their duel disks as they got themselves ready.

"Let's duel!" All four of them said.

"Because you three are working together all three of you will share 4000LP and I'll have 4000LP myself." Byakura said. "Also you three will share one field, but fill free to use each other's cards."

"How mighty kind of you." Ichigo said.

"It's the least I can do to try and make this a fair duel because I'll make sure this is the last duel any of you have and this will be over much quicker." Byakura said. "I'll go first. First I activate the Sakura Bloom spell card. This gives me two Sakura Tree tokens." Two cherry blossom trees came up with 0def points. "I unite both my level four fire attribute tree tokens to unite summon Senbonzakura." His warrior came up in a flock of petals with him having 3000atk points. "I will end my turn there."

"Something isn't right." Ichigo said. "I dueled him before and he was never just simple like that."

"What do you know about that monster?" Uryū said.

"Not much. I don't even know what it's special ability is." Ichigo said.

"That's not good for us." Renji said.

"Doesn't matter. We'll still take him down. It's my move now." Ichigo said. "First I summon my Soul Seizer in attack mode." His seizer came up on the field with 1500atk points. "Now I use Twice The Element spell. This allows me to summon a monster that is the same attribute as one I have on the field. I summon Soul Siege." His warrior came up with 1400atk points. "Now I unite both my level four dark attribute Soul Siege and Soul Seizer to unite summon Zangetsu." His Zangetsu came up on the field with 2500atk points.

"I remember that pitiful monster from the last time we dueled." Byakura said.

"I don't think you got the full memo of Zangetsu so why don't I show you." Ichigo said. "I use Zangetsu's ability. By using one unite unit he gains half the attack points of a monster that was used to summon him. Oh and your monster loses that amount. I choose Soul Siege." Zangetsu slashed his unit as he went to 3200atk points and Senbonzakura dropped to 2300. "Now Zangetsu attack with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu went to attack, but Senbonzakura was able to block it. "What?"

"It's Senbonzakura's ability. I didn't use it last time because you were not worthy to see it, but now you have become a nuisance that must be terminated." Byakura said. "By using one unite unit Senbonzakura avoids destruction and you take all the damage." One unite went into its sword and cherry petals came out from its sword and pushed Zangetsu back and Ichigo got hit as he was brought to 3100LP.

"So if we attack we'll be the ones taking damage." Uryū said.

"Yeah, but he can only use that ability one other time." Renji said.

"I'll just place one face down and end my turn." Ichigo said as their monsters' points return to normal.

"It's my move." Byakura said. "You might think your safe that I can only use Senbonzakura's one other time, but you would be wrong. I activate Sakura Sword Dome." The entire field had glowing pink swords form around them in a dome shape.

"What is this? A field spell?" Ichigo said.

"This is no field spell. It's a card that only works for two monsters and Senbonzakura is one of them." Byakura said. "Once a turn it allows him to gain one unite unit." One of the swords came down and turned into a unit circling around Senbonzakura. "Now Senbonzakura attack with **Scattering Petal Blade**."

"Hold it. If I send my Arrow Junior to the graveyard I can keep Ichigo's monster from being destroyed." Uryū said. Senbonzakura created many cherry blossoms, but Zangetsu was able to block it. However their life points dropped to 2600.

"Thanks Uryū." Ichigo said.

"We may have had our differences, but the fact is we're on the same side now. We're going to have to work together to beat him." Uryū said.

"Even if you did it still won't save you. I place a face down and end my turn." Byakura said.

"Mind if I take it away?" Renji said.

"Be my guess." Uryū said.

"Then here I go. First I summon my Burning Gorilla in attack mode." Renji said. His gorilla came up with 1800atk points. "I use the spell Fire Summoning. This allows me to summon another fire monster and I summon Ember Monkey." His monkey came on the field with 1000atk points. "Now I unite my level four Burning Gorilla with level three Ember Monkey to unite summon Zabimaru." Zabimaru came up with 2400atk points. "Ichigo I'm going to need Zangetsu's unite unit."

"What? I need that." Ichigo said.

"I need it more." Renji said. "I activate the spell Unite Absorption. This takes all unite units and gives them to Zabimaru as I'll be using it for his ability to gain 500atk points for each one." Zabimaru's snake tail ate all unite units and his points went to 4900.

"Excellent. Without any unite units Senbonzakura can't use its ability." Uryū said.

"I'll finish this right now. Zabimaru attack his Senbonzakura with **Baboon Snake Fury**." Renji said.

"A smart tactic taking away Senbonzakura's unite units, but did you think I would not take precautions." Byakura said. "I activate my trap Scattering Surround. This will make our monsters have similar attack points and neither one will be destroyed." Senbonzakura's points went to 4900 and blocked Senbonzakura.

"So much for that plan. I'll end my turn for now." Renji said and their monsters points returned to normal.

"It's my turn again." Byakura said. "Since it's my turn again a unite unit comes to Senbonzakura." Another sword came down and became another unit. "Now I use the spell known as Sphere Of Petals." More petals came around and formed a sphere around their entire field.

"What is it with you and all these flower petals?" Ichigo said.

"Senbonzakura's name means a thousand petals. He's the only swordsman that controls blades that take the form of these petals because they reflect off the light." Byakura said. "Now as I was saying is that the monster I attack will be chosen randomly, but the damage will be double. Now Senbonzakura attack with **Scattering Petal Blade**." Senbonzakura created more petals and the one revealed getting attack was Zabimaru. He was attack and destroyed Zabimaru as their points dropped to 1400.

"No Zabimaru." Renji said.

"Don't worry Renji. I activate my trap, Spirit Resurrect." Ichigo said. "When a monster is destroyed and our points are less than 2000 we can bring Zabimaru back." Zabimaru rose back to the field.

"Thanks Ichigo." Renji said.

"You might be covering each other, but as I said. The three of you working together can't beat me." Byakura said.

"We'll see about that because it's my turn now." Uryū said.

To Be Continued….


	26. Hundred Thousand Blades

The duel with Ichigo, Renji, and Uryū kept going against Byakura. Byakura had his Senbonzakura at 3000atk points and had 4000LP with his Sakura Sword Dome. The three had a total of 1400LP with Zangetsu and Zabimaru.

"Stand back you guys. It's my turn now." Uryū said. "First we need to restore our life points. I summon Hospitalize Arrow." A doctor carrying a bow came up with 1200atk points. "Now I use his special ability to give us 1000LP." The doctor archer shot an arrow that burst and they're points went to 2400. "Then I activate Honor Of The Quincy. If I release my Arrow Junior then I can summon a level five or higher monster. I summon Quincy Ancient." His archer came up on the field with 2000atk points. "Now I unite my my light attribute level three Hospitalize Arrow with level five Quincy Ancient to unite summon Quincy Quattro." His archer came up with 3000atk points. "I use Quincy Quattro's ability. If I use one unite unit then I can destroy one monster."

"You plan on taking out my Senbonzakura?" Byakura said.

"No because you'll just use its ability to prevent it from being destroyed." Uryū said. "So instead I'll destroy your Sakura Sword Dome so you can gain anymore unite units." Quincy Quattro fired his arrows and destroyed all the swords. "Since our monsters have the same attack points I'll end my turn there."

"Then it's my move once again." Byakura said. "First I activate my spell Sword Reform. This will activate a spell that is in my graveyard. I reactivate my Sakura Sword Dome." The swords were formed around them all again and one turned into a unit for Senbonzakura.

"I thought they got rid of that card. It's like every time they have him this Byakura turns around and does something else." Orihime said.

"That's how Byakura has always dueled. If his opponents ever seem to find an opening in his defenses he quickly covers it." Rukia said. "The chances of ever defeating him are very slim."

"I know you believe those three monsters you hold are the key to winning this duel so I'll have to remove them quickly." Byakura said. "First I activate the Thousand Petal Body and use it on Senbonzakura. From now on you can't destroy him no matter what."

"So we can't destroy him at all?" Ichigo said.

"That's not good. How are we suppose to beat him if we can't destroy his Senbonzakura?" Renji said.

"You can't. That's the point." Byakura said. "Now Senbonzakura attack Zangetsu with **Scattering Petal Blade**." Senbonzakura's sword scattered into its petals and slashed at Zangetsu and destroyed him as their points dropped to 1900. "I think I will end my turn there."

"Looks like it's back to me." Ichigo said. "First I use the spell Monster Reborn. Come back to us Zangetsu." Zangetsu rose back to the field with 2500atk points. "Now it's time. Go uniteion evolution." The vortex opened up and Zangetsu jumped inside. "Now rise Zangetsu Moon!" Zangetsu Moon came up with 2500atk points.

"What good will summoning that monster do? You have no unite units." Byakura said.

"You're right so let's change that." Ichigo said. "I'm activating the Emergency Resource spell. Now I have to send the top two cards in my deck to the grave and in exchange I get two unite units." Two unite units started circling around Zangetsu Moon. "I'm using one now. By using one unite unit I can prevent the card effect of a card of my choice. I choose your Senbonzakura." One unit went into his sword and unleashed the black energy at Senbnzakura.

"You might have blocked Senbonzakura's ability, but you don't have enough attack points." Uryū said.

"I've got that covered. I equip him with the Black And White Katana to give him 900atk points." Ichigo said. The katana appeared in Zangetsu Moon's other hand and his attack points went to 3400. "Time to deal some damage. Zangetsu attack Senbonzakura with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu Moon shot his wave of dark energy, but because of Byakura's spell Senbonzakura wasn't destroyed, but his points did drop to 3600. "I'll end my turn there."

"Finally we dealt some damage to him." Renji said.

"Don't let it go to your heads." Byakura said. "It's my move and another unit comes to Senbonzakura." Another sword became another unit.

"We need to destroy those cards somehow." Uryū said.

"Now I use the spell Plates Of Light." Byakura said and six plates of light crashed together between them. "This will keep any of us from attacking for three turns."

"Why would you want to keep yourself from attacking?" Ichigo said.

"I grow tired of this duel so I'll have to wait until I have the card I need to finish you all in one shot." Byakura said. "For now I end my turn."

"So those plates of his are just to stall us until he draws the card need to take us down." Uryū said.

"Well that isn't going to stop me." Renji said. "It's our turn now Zabimaru. Go uniteion evolution!" The vortex opened up and Zabimaru went inside. "Now I summon Zabimaru Serpent." His bone serpent rose up on the field with 2400atk points. "Now from my hand I use the ability of Warm Milk Snake. If I send this card to the grave we gain 400LP." Their points went to 2300. "There's more. When I have a unite monster on the field it becomes a unite unit." One unite unit appeared and came around Zabimaru Serpent. "Now I use that one unit to take away half of your life points and your monster loses 500atk points." Zabimaru Serpent ate the unit and the spikes on its back were launched as Senbonzakura's points dropped to 2500 and Byakura had 1300LP.

"Nice Renji you found a way around his spell." Renji said.

"Then it's my move." Byakura said. "Now a total of four unite units comes to Senbonzakura. I now use the spell Pride Protection. Now I can take half of those units and add a 1000LP." Two units went to Byakura and his points increased to 3300.

"Oh man we almost had him." Ichigo said.

"I'll end my turn there." Byakura said.

"It's my move now." Uryū said. "It's time we cleared the field with this mess. Now it's our turn Quincy Quattro. Go uniteion evolution!" The vortex opened it up again and Quincy Quattro went inside. "Rise up Quincy Quattro Cross." His new archer came up with 3000atk points. "Now I use one unite unit to absorb all spells and traps to increase his attack points by 500." Byakura's cards as well as Ichigo's katana was absorbed.

"Hey I needed that." Ichigo said.

"Sorry Ichigo, but it's going to be a big help." Uryū said as his monster's points went to 4500. "Now Quincy Quattro Cross attack his Senbonzakura with **Hundred Arrow Scatter**." His archer fired hundreds of arrows and caused a major explosion.

"Nice shot Uryū." Renji said.

"They might actually have a chance." Orihime said.

"I don't believe it. Byakura might actually lose." Rukia said.

"With all three of our monsters in their evolved forms we can win this." Ichigo said. "Hey Byakura have you had enough yet?"

"You are fools to think you are even close to beating me." Byakura said.

"Something seriously is wrong. Why didn't he use Senbonzakura's ability?" Uryū said. "If he did I would have activate my quick play spell, Curving Arrow, and would have reflect the attack and made it a direct damage."

"Why didn't you use it now and attack directly?" Renji said.

"It only works when we're about to be taken damage." Uryū said.

"Are you done arguing?" Byakura said. When the smoke cleared Byakura's Senbonzakura looked completely different and Byakura still had all of his life points.

"No way. What happened to his monster and how could he still have all his life points?" Ichigo said.

To Be Continued…


	27. Traitors

Byakura's duel between the boys grows more intense. Ichigo and the others had their monsters in their strongest form. Zangetsu Moon at 2500, Zabimaru Serpent at 2400, and Quincy Quattro and Cross at 5000(AN: Miscount). The three of them 2300LP. Byakura had 3300LP and his Senbonzakura transformed.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo said.

"Meet Senbonzakura Vibrant." Byakura said. Senbonzakura had cherry petals being emitted from its body, which was a pink astral image with glowing red eyes and mouth at 3000atk points.

"How did you get that on the field?" Renji said.

"When your friend unleashed his attack it allowed me to use the effects of my Sakura Petite." Byakura said. "By sending this little monster to the graveyard I can block your attack and I can summon a new monster even if it's not my turn and it doesn't matter what summoning it is."

"Of course." Uryū said. "A uniteion evolution counts as a summoning like fusion or ritual summoning."

"I thought we finally got somewhere." Ichigo said.

"I'll have no choice, but to place one face down and end my turn." Uryū said.

"It's my move now and now the time has come to finish this." Byakura said.

"Oh no. It's all over." Rukia said.

"What are you talking about?" Orihime said.

"That card Byakura just discarded was the card he needed. He took precautions." Rukia said. "Now that he has Senbonzakura Vibrant there's no way Ichigo and the others can win. It's all over for them. They were fools to duel him."

"But Rukia they had to." Orihime said. "Look at me. I came all the way for Ichigo just because I had too. He needed my help and I'll help anyway I can. That's what they're doing for you. They came to save you because they had to, because they're your friends."

"That means a lot Orihime, but it's all over. Just watch." Rukia said.

"It's time to move the three of you out of the way." Byakura said. "First I use Senbonzakura Vibrant's ability. I use his remaining two unite units." Both his last units went into its chest. "With that I can destroy one monster for each one and you lose 1000LP for each one." Senbonzakura created a flood of petals and both Zabimaru Serpent and Quincy Quattro Cross were destroyed as both Uryū and Renji were pushed back and hit the wall as their life points dropped to 300.

"Uryū, Renji!" Ichigo said.

"Now all of this comes to an end." Byakura said. "Senbonzakura Vibrant attack his Zangetsu Moon with **Vibrant Display Of Blades**." Senbonzakura created another flooding wave of petals.

"Ichigo use my trap card." Uryū said.

"Okay. I activate Uryū's face down." Ichigo said as the trap activated. "So what is it anyway?"

"My trap is known as Light Of Protection." Uryū said. "When a monster that isn't a light attribute attacks than this trap can block it and your turn automatically ends." The petals only hit a wall of light that protected Zangetsu Moon.

"Thanks Uryū. That saved me." Ichigo said.

"Even so you won't be able to make it through another turn." Byakura said.

'If I don't win then everything I've worked for will be for nothing.' Ichigo thought. He looked around at his friends. He held their hope and their fate, but he also held their strength because each one of them were with him. "Okay Byakura I hope you're ready to go down."

"Just how do you plan on bringing me down?" Byakura said.

"I'll show you." Ichigo said as he drew his card and smiled. "Nice. Just what I needed. I summon my Sacred Gate." A gate with a monster face on the top came up with 0atk points. "Now I use my Sacred Gate's ability. By releasing two monsters I can have my monster attack a total of three times. I release both Zabimaru Serpent and Quincy Quattro Cross." Both monsters came through the gate.

"Why would you do that?" Byakura said.

"That's because for each monster your monster loses 1000atk points for each one. Besides both Renji and Uryū " Ichigo said. Senbonzakura's points dropped to 1000. "Now Zangetsu attack with **Moon Fang Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu shot the energy slash and destroyed Senbonzakura Vibrant and Byakura's points dropped to 1800. "Now Zangetsu use Zabimaru's and Quincy Quattro's power and finish this." Both monsters fused themselves into Zangetsu's sword. He shot the energy wave and Byakura couldn't block it as he was blast away by the attack as his points dropped to zero.

"Did he just win?" Renji said.

"No you idiot. We just won." Ichigo said.

"I can't believe it. They actually defeated my brother." Rukia said.

"Alright I know you could do it." Orihime said.

"Well I'll be. Byakura actually lost." Yamamoto said. Then they heard clapping and looked up to see Aizen.

"Very impressive. I must admit you defeating Byakura Kuchiki was a surprise." Aizen said. "However I'm afraid you're not the true victor."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ichigo said.

"Awww!" They all turned to see Rukia as Kaname had a hold of her and was extracting something from her body with a booster needle.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"Kaname Tousen what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto said. Kaname extracted some of Rukia's energy. When he got it filled he let her go and jumped up to Aizen and Gin. "What is going on?"

"Wait a minute. Kisuke told us there might be a traitor in the Soul Society." Uryū said. "It looks that there is more than one and that's them."

"Aizen explain yourself." Yamamoto said.

"It's quite simple head captain. I require Rukia Kuchiki's special energy for other purposes." Aizen said. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a trigger. "I just needed help getting it and now that I have this is goodbye." He pressed the button and the cannon explode with the whole place coming down.

"Quick, everyone get out." Yamamoto said.

"This way." Byakura said as they all got together and ran for the exit. Everyone felt the whole place shake and when they did they were all getting out.

"What's going on? What's the deal with this Aizen and who were those other two?" Ichigo said as they were all trying to get out.

"Those two were Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, but I did not expect Aizen to do this. I'm a bit baffled myself." Yamamoto said. Another explosion called Rukia to trip and some debris were about to fall on her.

"Rukia!" Renji said, but Byakura got over her and kept her covered as he got hit in the back by some of it.

"Byakura!" Rukia said.

"I got him. Let's get out of here." Renji said as he lifted Byakura over his shoulder and carried him out. Everyone was fortunate enough to make it out as the hole place came down.

"Head Captain Yamamoto!" They saw all the other leaders head towards them.

"Sir what is going on?" Jūshirō said.

"We have been betrayed by Aizen, Gin, and Kaname." Yamamoto said.

"Kaname! No he wouldn't." Sanjin said.

"Then what do you call that dog boy." Ichigo said as they saw the three standing above the ruble.

"How fortunate you all managed to survive." Aizen said. "I would like to see some witnesses for what's to come."

"What are you up to Aizen?" Yamamoto said.

"You'll soon see. Let's just say that it will make me higher than gods themselves." Aizen said as he comb back his hair with his hand and shattered his glasses.

"Until then this is goodbye." Gin said as a bright light was emitting behind the three.

"Kaname wait. Why are you doing this?" Sanjin said, but Kaname didn't respond as the three of them vanished in the light.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and saw all his friends and family coming to them.

"Well isn't this a nice turn out." He also saw Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Where did you two come from?" Ichigo said.

"Just got here." Yoruichi said.

"Kisuke you were right about the traitor. It was this guy named Aizen with two others named Kaname and Gin." Ichigo said.

"I see. Now the question is what it is he's up too." Kisuke said.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Yuzu said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine thanks to the others coming to help me." Ichigo said.

"Renji, Uryū you're here too?" Chad said.

"Yeah, but the person you should thank for that is Orihime." Uryū said.

"Oh yeah. You did some pretty crazy stuff just for me Orihime." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh that. Well Ichigo I think maybe I should tell you something. Well you see…I think you're…what I'm trying to say is…." Orihime didn't know what she was saying, but Ichigo did so he just wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shut up and just kiss me already." Ichigo said and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but kissed back with some of their friends shocked.

"I can't believe Ichigo is kissing someone as gorgeous as Orihime." Isshin said as he was crying anime style.

"I don't believe it myself and I see it." Renji said and felt Byakura groaned.

"Byakura are you okay?" Rukia said.

"Hey you still owe us an explanation on why you didn't want to help Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Byakura said. "My wife Hisana is Rukia's older sister. Before she died I promise to look after Rukia, but I also promised at my parent's grave that I always follow those who are higher up than me such as Yamamoto. I was confused at what route to take, but I had my orders to follow with Yamamoto."

"Well I don't appreciate you using her as a fuel for a cannon." Ichigo said. "If I were you I do everything I could to protect my younger sister. I may also not know anything about this duel monster spirit world, but it shouldn't be treated badly like the way you did."

"You're right. I loved Hisana and I promised her." Byakura said. "Rukia….I'm sorry." Rukia was surprised since Byakura never apologized. Rukia took Byakura's hand as an accepting apology.

"I guess this story has a happy ending for everyone." Renji said.

"Hold on we're not finished." Ichigo said. "I still need to get my wish from winning the tournament and my wish is to duel you….Uryū. We never did finish our first duel."

"Really? Well then when do we get started?" Uryū said.

"The sooner the better." Ichigo said.


	28. Victory Duel

After Byakura was defeated and Aizen was found out to be the traitor Ichigo challenged Uryū as his wish for winning the tournament. Right now both of them were getting their decks ready.

'So I get to face off against Ichigo again.' Uryū thought. 'The last time we dueled we were interrupted, but if we weren't he would have used his Spiritual Phenomenon and would have won. I won't make that mistake again.'

…

Ichigo

Ichigo was in an open field as the sun was setting waiting for his duel with Uryū. His friends were waiting for him too as they were all getting excited about this duel.

"This is going to be so much fun. Ichigo and Uryū going head to head." Keigo said.

"Ichigo I know you can win." Yuzu said.

"Don't get your hopes up." Ikkaku said.

"Come now Ikkaku. She's just a young girl routing for her brother." Yumichika said.

"Good luck Ichigo." Orihime said.

"So after that kiss are you and Ichigo boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tatsuki said and that caused Orihime to blush.

"Oh ha….I don't know, maybe." Orihime said

"Orihime I'm so proud of you." Rangiku said petting her head.

"Hey here comes Uryū." Rukia said as they saw that he was on the way and took his spot.

"So Uryū are you ready for this?" Ichigo said.

"I am if you're ready to lose." Uryū said.

"Hold up for a second. I don't want to miss anything." They all saw that Jūshirō was coming over to watch the duel.

"Mr. Ukitake what are you doing here?" Rukia said.

"Well I wanted to witness this duel." Jūshirō said. "With repairs happening in the Soul Society, Miss Unohana fixing up Byakura, and Kenpachi doesn't want to see unless he's dueling I figure one of us should see this."

"You're still not going to try and destroy the duel monster spirit world?" Ichigo said.

"Oh no we're just focusing on repairs and then going after Aizen, but right now you have a duel." Jūshirō said.

"That's right. Don't get distracted Ichigo." Uryū said.

"Bring it on then. Let's finish what we started a long time ago." Ichigo said. They both activated their duel disks and drew their cards, but were shock.

"It can't be." Uryū said.

"These are the same cards from our first duel." Ichigo said.

"Let's duel!" They both said having 4000LP.

"I'll go first here." Uryū said. "First I summon my Blue Archer in attack mode." His archer came up with 1300atk points. "Now his special ability activates. Once a turn I can take away 300 of your life points." The archer fired an arrow and hit Ichigo as his points dropped to 3700. "That ends my turn."

"My move now." Ichigo said. "I summon Twin Sword Slayer." His swordsman came up came up with 1600atk points. "Next I activate the field spell Sword Battleground." The entire field changed to a cavern with swords. "Now every dark attribute warrior monster gains 800atk points." His swordsman's points went to 2400.

"Wait a minute. This is just how it went in their last duel." Orihime said.

"That's right. So you know what's next Uryū." Ichigo said. "Attack with **Twin Sleigh Slash**." His swordsman ran in and slashed at his archer and Uryū's points went to 2900. "That ends my turn."

"This is just like how we dueled last time. Now let's just change things up some." Uryū said. "First I use the spell Arrow Shower. This spell will destroy all your spells and traps." Arrows showered down and Ichigo's field spell was destroyed as his monster's points went back to normal.

"Mixing it up a little?" Ichigo said.

"I'm not going to have things end up like last time." Uryū said. "Now I summon Sky Archer." His flying archer came up with 1500atk points. "Now I use the spell Quincy Nobility. Now I can bring back my Blue Archer." His archer rose back to the field with 1300atk points. "Now thanks to his special ability to take away another 300LP." His archer fired another arrow and Ichigo's points dropped to 3400.

"Bring it." Ichigo said.

"Consider it brought." Uryū said. "I use Archery Justice. If I have two monsters with archer in their name then they gain 1000atk points each." Sky Archer's points went to 2500 and Blue Archer's went to 2300. "Now Blue Archer attack with **Blue Arrow**." His archer fired the arrow and destroyed the slayer and Ichigo was brought to 2700LP. "Sky Archer it's your turn." His flying archer shot arrows and hit Ichigo as he dropped to 200LP.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said in concern.

"Don't worry Orihime. I'm not finished yet." Ichigo said.

"Well it's your turn now Ichigo." Uryū said as his monsters points returned to normal.

"Alright." Ichigo said. "First I summoning Reaper Of Spirits." His reaper came up with 1700atk points. "Now I use Twice The Element spell card. Now I can summon my Soul Siege." His warrior came up with 1400atk points. "Now I unite my reaper and siege to unite summon Zangetsu." The two came together and Zangetsu rose with 2500atk points. "Zangetsu attack blue Archer with **Piercing Heaven**." Zangetsu shot his energy slash and destroyed the archer as Uryū was brought to 1700LP. "I think I'll end things there with one face down."

"Then it's my move then." Uryū said. "I'll start by summoning my White Archer in attack mode." His white dressed archer came up with 1500atk points. "Next I activate the spell Light Of The Holy. This spell exchanges one monster for another. I exchange my Sky Archer for Quincy Crossbow Shooter." His crossbow man came in place of Sky Archer with 1800atk points. "Now I unite my level four light attribute Quincy Crossbow Shooter and White Archer to summon Quincy Quattro." His archer came up with 3000atk points.

"Wait just a minute Uryū" Ichigo said. "I activate my face down, Stop Battle. Now since our two monsters have different attributes neither of us can attack until your next turn."

"I see. In that case I activate the spell Card Restoration." Uryū said. "Now we can draw until he each are holding five cards again." They redrew their cards. "I place one face down and end my turn."

"Okay it's my turn now." Ichigo said and saw the trap he drew. 'Spiritual Phenomenon. This card would have decided out last duel.' He thought. "I place two face downs and end my turn."

"So now the effects of your Stop Battle wears off." Uryū said. 'That face down of his has to be Spiritual Phenomenon.' He thought. 'He only has 200LP left, but his other face down might restore his life points. The question is which one?'

"Well Uryū what's it going to be?" Ichigo said.

'My face down is my Pentagonal Diagram, but my monster is stronger.' Uryū thought. 'I'll have to take out both his cards.' "I use Quincy Quattro's ability." He said. "I use both unite units to destroy both of your face downs." His archer fired his arrow arrows and destroyed both of Ichigo's face downs. "This ends right now. Quincy Quattro attack Zangetsu." He said and his archer fired his arrows.

"I don't think so Uryū." Ichigo said. "You see one of the cards you destroyed was Spirit Side To Side. When this trap is destroyed then it causes our monsters to switch attack points." Zangetsu's and Quincy Quattro's points were switch. "I knew you think that one of my face downs were Spiritual Phenomenon and you were right. So I had to make sure you would destroy the right card."

"I don't believe it. You outsmarted me." Uryū said.

"Wow I guess I did. Oh and there's more. Spirit Side To Side has another affect. If I give up half of my life points then Zangetsu can slip past your monster and attack directly." Zangetsu went past Quincy Quattro and slashed at Uryū and his points dropped to nothing.

"He won!" Renji said.

"Nice going." Tatsuki said.

"Wow. I lost. You truly are a powerful duelist." Uryū said.

"Way to go Ichigo." Orihime said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks guys." Ichigo said, but then he collapses as Orihime tried to hold him up and placed his head on her lap.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said.

"Is he okay?" Karin said.

"I think so. I think he's just exhausted from all the dueling he just did." Renji said. Orihime smiled with him resting in her arms as she placed her hand on his.

"This Ichigo is quite the young man." Jūshirō said. "He might be a useful ally against Aizen. Speaking of Aizen what is it he's up to?" A new adventure will be waiting as a new dueling era has begun. For Ichigo and his friends the adventure is far from over.

AN: Okay my first bleach story didn't get as many reviews or anything as I liked, but from now on I'm doing both digimon and bleach stories


End file.
